Ours (sequel to Mine)
by uncg4ever
Summary: The war with the shifters has ended. The Cullens' and Denalis' are living in harmony, and Bella, coping with being an immortal. Life has never been simple for Isabella Swan and her afterlife won't be either. New threats arrive and the families must once again stand together to stay alive. (if you haven't, please read 'Mine' first.)
1. Harmony

_**Happy New Year all! It's been a wonderful start for me and I hope for you all as well! Sorry it took so long to get this started but I've finally done it. This is the sequel to 'Mine' and I hope it was worth the wait/ lives up to your imagination. I will do me best to update as quickly as I did the other one, but I was given an internship with a lovely company and I will be starting my career!**_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_**As always pm me with questions if you have them or even suggestions. I'm unbeta'd so please bare with me. Ok Here we go!**_

* * *

Everything was loud to the point of deafening. Each crick, tick, drop, and snap was heard and recognized. How would I survive if I couldn't survive this. At first, I was surrounded by bliss and understanding, now everything is confusing. My target is clear and commanding. Eyes locked, body poised, and every muscle still but itchy for movement. With what feels like heavy feet, I step forward. One shot to give, and one shot to make count. In that single moment I leap with clear precision.

_Thunk. _

Contact. My opponent lay still never to move again. My teeth sink into his warm, furry flesh to release his life force of goodness. "A clean kill. Well done darlin'." My southern brother praises me with a smile on his face. When I'm done, I beam at him in approval more so for myself. To complete another hunt successfully was a near goal that I'm proud to have accomplish.

"Damn, you mean to tell me that belly got the bear."

"Yep, you're losin' your touch bear man." My brothers picked on one another in good nature. Emmett joins us looking miffed that I got his bear but I'm proud I beat him to the punch. "Better luck next time, Em." With more jest we made our way back home.

It was 3 months after the great battle with the shifters and my change. Everything was adjusting nicely. My new body suited me if I was to blow my own whistle. Emmett, Jasper and I were entering the yard shoving each other. Well, Em and I were and jasper commentated. Emmett never let go of the fact that I bested him in an arm wrestling match. Now that I was strong, if not stronger than they were, mom and dad backed off a lot.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN!" Or maybe I spoke too soon for this. A furious Esme stood shaking in the door way along with a irate Carlisle waiting for our return.

"Yes mommy?"

"Don't you 'yes mommy' me. I told you that your father and I were going to go hunting with you for smaller game to show you the proper technique." At this point, Em and jazz decided to try and remove themselves from the scene. "Don't you dare move Jasper Avery Hale and Emmett John McCarthy Cullen. We will get to you two in a moment." Dad clips out not breaking our eye contact.

By this point Seth, Leah and Kate joined us with snickers. Both my brothers blanched at dad's disapproving tone. "Daddy, I was hungry and wanted to hunt, surely you wouldn't let me starve?" I gave him my best puppy dog pout. He caved in seconds.

"Of course not baby girl. We just wanted to be there with you for your hunt." Mom delivers her husband a dry, disbelieving look. "Still, your brothers knew that we were planning to take you and they both went against our wishes." Jasper and Emmett looked everywhere but at our ill mother.

"Mom, It was just a little trip, I swear I was careful. Plus, no animal could ever hurt me again." Mom deflated a bit but not nearly enough. I kept the sad eyes strong during my stare down with mom. The quiet laughs from the peanut gallery almost made me roll my eyes at them. After a few moments mom sighed. "Go and shower off the dirt and blood, we'll talk more about this later." Em and Jazz didn't hesitate to blur away to find their mates.

I waltz up to mom and hugged her tightly. Dad received a kiss to the cheek and a bright smile. When I disappeared into the house I faintly heard mom say, "You're such a sucker for your little princess."

"And you didn't melt when she said 'but mom it was just a little hunt'?" He teased back holding his mate. My smirk couldn't have been brighter. "I'm proud to call you my sister after a show like that." Rose quotes in from around the corner. I wink at her and continue on into the house. "Must take after me." Kate picks sauntering in beside her.

"No, definitely takes after me."

"You're both wrong, she takes after me for sure." My small sister cuts Irina off dancing her way through with jazz close by. I don't respond less mom and dad over hear. Finally I make my way to the most beautiful woman in the house. "Mm, I was thinking we would never get to have any alone time."

"Well you know my siblings. Always popping up at random times." We share a gentle embrace with loving kisses. Tanya smiles kindly while placing kisses to my forehead. I feel my eyes darken with each touch. I've just released a low growl when our door slams open. "No sex, Bella. You know you have your lessons with Eleazar."

Carmen breaks up our little love fest much to my dismay. The urges were hard to control and not easily reined in once released. With a grumble, I detach myself from my love and find the proud man in his study with a smug smile on his face. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing, just amused." He turns away grabbing his notebook. "We'll pick up where we left off last time." The room takes a serious note and I'm nervous instantly.

"Just let go and think of a simple thing you want me to do. Focus on the feelings you get when you are about to use your power." I take his advice and close my eyes pulling from the sublevel feelings floating within. It starts as a light pressure in my stomach and builds to consume my body. " Pick up that pencil from your desk." Simple enough right? Eleazar stiffens but doesn't move and I'm disheartened. My shoulders slump a little and he smiles warmly.

"No worries, Bella. You are still making progress with our works. Try again." Again, the feeling starts in my stomach but this time I let it fester. It's hard and rumbling, trickling it's way up into my chest. The waves of tightness makes me hold on as much as I can. Finally, after a few moments I speak again. "Pick up the pencil on your desk." This time Eleazar stiffens then reluctantly shuffles over to his desk and picks up the pencil. You could see him try to defy the command but to no luck. When he comes back to his own inhabitations, he beams at me.

"Well done Bella. It was tough to fight and with more training it won't be nearly as shifty. What did you feel?" he asks taking out his notebook and pen writing down notes. "I felt a sort of pull in my belly before it became almost like a need." He nods but doesn't look up; he just keeps writing. "Did it feel like you were holding back at all or over exerting yourself?"

"Over exerting for sure." Again, he nods and writes. "What does that mean?" My impatiens weighing through watching the man. "It means that we are making progress but still have a ways to go." He closes his book and stands walking over to me slowly.

"Your shielding abilities are far more advanced because it's a gift that takes next to no effort on your part. It's constantly up, protecting your mind and now body. Your secondary gift on the other hand, takes thought and physical exertion to execute." When he spewed logic like that it was clear and easy to see. However, the doing part was a bitch to make happen.

"Over time we will work on how to expand your shield or retract it, also how to broaden your word smith capabilities." I nodded in hope at my adopted uncle. What I wouldn't give to be able to have mastery over my abilities. "Now I want to take a step back and look at her your shield. Close your eyes and focus on your shield." I follow his instructions and do so.

"Now, think about the feel of it." I must have made a face because he spoke once more. " I know it sounds strange but trust me. What does it feel like? The texture, the weight, the way it moves, and even the color." Outside noises drowned out his soothing voice. I saw a light purple blob floating around in my mind. A bit ridged but virtually smooth if touched. Almost as if it was a small electric current. "Do you see it?"

"Yes." I answered in a detached tone still locked on to it. "Good. Now focus on pushing it forward, to make it expand in size." The strain was a little uncomfortable but not overly so. I grunted but pushed the bubble forward. I saw it become bigger and bigger before I was surrounded by a wave in my mind.

"Excellent!" My eyes snapped open to Eleazar and found him within my bubble, it pulsating around us. I giggled and jumped for joy as it faded. "Nicely done, Bella. Now, lets try something different. If I'm correct in my theory, you should be able to do so much more with this." We faced each other with new found determination and excitement. "Go for it."

"I want you to focus on making the shield solid." My face contorts to one of disbelief, but the high we were both on cancelled it out. I closed my eyes again and imagined the same ball. My eyebrows knitted together tightly trying to focus. For the first time ever I think a vampire got a headache. My brain felt like it was about to explode from all the tension I was putting on it.

"Push Bella, push." Eleazar egged me on. A moment passes by and the ball in my mind becomes a solid, dense purple. Not even a ripple in the waves that once adorned it. Now that I was one step forward, I pushed myself more to achieve my goal.

"Bella, that's good you can stop now." His voice was fading, no way was I stopping now. I feel a light liquid run out of my nose but I'm so close. The ball is bigger and coming closer just like last time. "Bella, stop!" Faint but worried words carried to my ears. I just kept going. One more inch. A loud bang rings throughout my ears and afterwards everything goes black.

* * *

When I came to, wait…that's not right. I shouldn't have to 'come to'. "Bella honey, can you hear me?" My dad's worried voice breaks through. With a groan I open my eyes to find the entire family with equal looks of fear for my health. "What happened?"

"That's what we would like to know!" Mom hisses out to a sullen looking uncle of mine. "It's not his fault, he told me to stop." I sat up with the help of jasper, who's eyes were as black as night. "I'm ok, jazz." He purrs but continues to hover all the same.

"Where's Tanya?" Everyone cringes before they look at the massive hole in the wall adjacent to us. "Uh, she was a little upset with Eleazar after you passed out." My pint sized sibling says rubbing the back of her neck. "She's hunting with Emmett at the moment." Ah, so she got pissed and put Eleazar in through a wall. I'll have to talk to her about that later.

"Here honey, I have a blood bag for you." Carmen practically shoves the damn thing in my hands giving me no other option. She too looked a bit miffed at her mate. "Guys, I love that you all are so worried but don't be too hard on Eleazar. He tried his best to get me to stop. I couldn't hear him after a certain point and just focused on myself. _I _pushed myself too hard."

"What was it like, Bella? Eleazar asked but backed away more when he received growls.

"Like I was one with myself. Excuse the cheesy term but I felt connected with every fiber within myself and I pushed until I was mere inches from making it happen." It was then that I took stock of the room. The desk was splintered into nothing the windows cracked or shattered. In all, everything was disheveled and broken within the room.

"Whoa, what happened?" I asked again in my amazed stupor. "Well, I was trying to reach you and then just as I was about to touch you, your shield activated and expanded throwing everything in the room. I barely made it out before it hit me too." My uncle's face took one of pride but he quickly schooled his features before our family could see.

My major was by my side like flies on shit. You could practically see the waves of protectiveness rolling off of him. Alice, who wasn't much better, stood by his side trying to bring him to a sensible state. My mouth opened to respond but a white blur barreled into me, crushing me in a hug. The sudden contact caused my poor brother to growl and take a defensive crouch. Just as he's about to jump, alice grabs her mate.

"Don't! She'll kill you!" My beautiful mate was currently purring whilst nuzzling my neck. Jazz straightens up but is now on more alert than ever. Mom looks concerned but also stays stock still. You could tell the sudden appearance of my mate put her on edge as well but she didn't move. She and dad looked as if they were debating with themselves about whether or not to come over to us.

"I'm ok baby I promise." My words do nothing to sooth my love. She took deep steady breaths and you could tell she was trying to calm herself down.

"Bella," She looks me in the eyes. "I swear by god that if you do this again I will strap you to the bed and never let you leave my sight again." It wasn't appropriate but I snickered along with Kate and Emmett. Even my parents cracked a smile. After a few seconds I notice Tanya was still waiting for my answer and not at all amused by our childish antics.

"I promise I will be more careful in the future. Although with an offer like that I just might-"

"NO!" Mom, dad and Rose screamed. The mood in the room changed instantly as light laughter filled it. When we all gathered ourselves to a calmer state, we all adjourned to the family room.

Esme's P.O.V

It has been 3 hours since my darling youngest had her episode and true to her word, Tanya hasn't let her out of her sight for the rest of the night. As I looked around to my family I can't help but smile at the sight I see. We've grown so much and not only that, we are thriving. Emmett was currently engaged in a match with his brothers Jasper, Seth, and Riley.

My little seer was talking fashion as usual with Rose, Carmen and Irina. Leah sat with her mate gently listening and not really concerned. My lovely husband was engaged in a debate with Eleazar along with Tanya and my dear young one was watching the room with a glee. In daze I didn't see the many eyes that turned to me.

" What is it?" I asked starting to become concerned. "You're causing jasper to project mom." Alice says smiling lightly. I turned to my solider and sure enough, he was sitting with a lazy grin on his face and little purrs.

"Sorry Jasper."

"It's ok, we are just as happy as you are and we love you too." It's these times I wish I could cry. The tears I would shed would be nothing less than happiness. Soon, everyone went back to their activities leaving me to my thoughts once more. In all, life was good.

Aro's P.O.V

Life as an immortal is pretty bleak. It has it's advantages, yes, but in all it's routine and pattern. If you're not careful you could become severely bored. I've lived with my brothers for thousands of years. Seen nations fall and rise, witnessed the coming and goings of generations alike. All the same. In a sense, no one really learns from history so it's forever doomed to repeat itself. Still, in our ever mundane life, there are various interest. I am a collector in a sense. Like certain folks that collect wine, cars, art, even stamps, I collect powerful gifts.

My kind are a unique group and only the elite few are gifted beyond that of immortality. For example, I myself am gifted with reading people through touch. Your most inner thoughts and desires laid bare by simple contact. My brother Marcus, will see your ties. Whether it be friend or foe he will see it by one glance. Caius, my other brother, doesn't officially have a power but he is so acute to strategy that we believe that is his gift. For whatever side he is on, if he plans it himself, he will win.

We are the rulers of the immortal world and will remain as such. Many have tried to overthrow us and have failed. For we are the law, and there is nowhere to hide from us. Our elite guard are the fastest, strongest, most gifted immortals in the world; my collection, and I must add to it. For decades the Olympic coven has eluded my grasp but with little effort from me.

I cannot simply take them for I would be a fool to start a revolution. Deception is the key in our society. The people believe in justice and will stop at nothing to achieve it. If they believe we simply take without just cause, they will mutiny. Now, luck has shone down upon my coven for now we have just cause. My friends in the West have allowed a terrible crime to befall on their territory. It may or may not have been their fault, but it doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that I now have my chance to add to my glorious collection, and rule for millenniums more.

Prepare yourselves young ones, we are coming.

* * *

_**And there we have it. Hope you enjoyed the introduction. If you are a repeat reader, thank you so much. If you are just stopping by, thank you all the same and have a good one. Every little bit is encouraging. As always I shall return. Rage on!**_

_**-Alex**_


	2. Awakening

_**Ok I wasn't planning on posting another chapter tonight but I got excited I guess. I don't know. Thank you for the positive responses! **_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_**You know what this is: Justabitoftime, marlastiano,kuroneko200, Darkmatter2001, vahuene, LadyYunalesca26, chris8706, bwa302002, Alex323232. Thank you dearly for the follow, favorites, and reviews. As you know I will never demand reviews nor withhold on chapters if you don't. This is a story hopfully for enjoyment. Cheers.**_

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

As the wee hours gave way to the morning it was time for my favorite part of the day. Training! Knowing that not too long ago I was a mere human in the mist of immortals made this day my favorite. I get to learn to fight and take care of myself. I will be no one's obligation again and I will be able to fend for myself should the time call for it.

At first, it took the left hand of god to convince my parents and siblings to let me participate. Only Jasper, Emmett and Kate were on my side. The skillful tactic of the major made everyone see eye to eye about my lack of knowledge and skills. Even though now we are a the largest coven other than the Volturi, it still pays to have your wits about you. I'm only 3 months old so it's a work in progress. I've been paired off with The God of War himself and Kate, who seems like Athena reincarnated.

I know they love me dearly and want me to succeed, and even though I'm still young, "Son of bitch!" They didn't take it easy on me.

As I dug myself out of the current hole I was in, I could hear Emmett and Riley snickering from the house. "Better that time Bella, but you gave away your footin' for a cheap shot that didn't count. Again, and try and focus." Jasper and I stand stock still never taking our eyes off the other. The only sounds are the sounds of nature waiting to be disrupted. In a blink I charge him barely missing a swipe of his arm.

My response was a elbow to his jaw. Jasper was a master of combat and it showed when we took my hits in stride. I was putting all my force into my hits only to have him deflect or not even take notice of them. A well placed left kick to my back along with him taking his left arm coming across my neck. My world was turned upside down when I was flipped backwards to the ground. Just in time to block a knee strike from my brother, a thought occurred.

His next was a hard right to my jaw but instead of blocking and coming back with a hit; I dodged his right and let it follow through. I used the extra momentum to jab him with a quick left. Bingo. His smile told me I'm starting to get it. Once more he came to me, a series of strikes and combos in hand. I began to use his weight against him and when I could, responded with a few joggling hits of my own. His last charge was head on and just as he was reach me, I jumped in the air and grabbed his shoulders in my twist. Once both of us were on the ground I quickly latched on to his neck careful to not bite down.

"Well done, Bella! But one thing…" His voice rang out, smile blinding. A matching one on my face. But as quickly as it was there, "Oof!"

"Never let your guard down." It was gone, along with my body from jaspers. And yet again I was digging myself out of a hole that Kate buried me in. "Damn you, Kate." I was pissed and let it be known as well.

"Don't be upset, little one. You did very well. The reason we practice is because?" She waited as jasper stood beside her. I didn't want to answer her but I knew she was right. I just didn't like to lose. Never the less, "Is because I need to get better and keep every possible factor in battle in my mind."

"Very good. Now, get ready to hunt before Esme and Carlisle kill me." As soon as the words left my mouth I was faced with my parents beaming at me in pride. I really wanted to see my mate first but I know that I needed to hunt. If I had went to her first I wouldn't have made it out of the house again. With a giggle the three of us took to the woods in search of dinner.

Carlisle's P.O.V

To say that I was proud of my youngest daughter was the understatement of the year. I was over the moon with her. From just 3 short months her progress surpassed that of a newborn at the end of it's year. Her control, although not perfect, was amazing. Numerous times she has shone resistance to blood bags going as far as to not even changing eye color when one is opened. Beyond her self control she has showed us that she can adapt to our lifestyle with little effort. She has had about 3 years head start but still, as a human it's easy, as a full blooded newborn it's unthinkable really. Yet here we are, my wife and myself, running with her for her meal.

"Close your eyes, Bella. What do you hear?" She stands still and we wait. "I hear the trees and wind, birds flying away, and a river about 10 miles from here."

"Good, now focus that on your prey. Listen for heartbeats." It took all of 3 minutes for her to find it. Her eyes snapped open and the chase was on. She blurred away west of our current position no doubt hearing a herd. If it was Forks I would have been concerned it was a hiker but given our particular location, it was rare that a hiker would be out here. If they were, they were severely lost. When we caught up to our daughter she was lurking behind a tree watching her prey graze for their food.

"Concentrate, sweetheart." My love whispers for only us to hear. After a few minutes, she leaps, latching on to her selected kill and drains the poor beast.

"Excellent job!" I say once she is done. Her eyes are black and her beast is lurking on the surface. We would have to be careful not to disturb her while she is feeding. We chase the herd further into the forest picking off some of them one by one.

Esme and I fed just yesterday but it couldn't hurt to restock while we were here. We tried to be careful as to not deplete our food source. There were, after all, a great number of us. Still not sated, Bella continues her chase on the remaining herd. We're now about 20 miles from the house on the Canadian border before we stumble on to a camp site. The terrible but familiar rancid smell hits our nose.

My wife and child stop dead backing away from the stench. I, myself, am trying not to heave at the sudden appearance. There's a single fire pit along with a single makeshift hut in the circle. A few bones from animals laid askew upon the ground before us. The coals on the fire were still hot giving away that what/whoever it was hadn't been long away from here.

"Christ! What the hell is that?!" Bella asks all but rolling around on the ground in her dramatics. "A wolf." I say simply while surveying the area.

"Carlisle, you don't think it could be-"

"I'm not sure love, but I think it best if we vacate the area now." With my warning, I gather my wife and child and we head home, all the while I check behind us making sure we are safe.

Aro's P.O.V

I called a meeting with my elite guard to get out hunt underway. The sooner the better in my opinion and the sooner I could get my gifts. As I looked out upon my most trusted guard a strange excitement takes me over. "My dear ones, it has come to my attention that the Olympic Coven has broken one of our laws." growls of disapproval and some of happiness filter out in my throne room.

"As we all know, the Volturi doesn't take lightly the disregard of our laws. I don't know what my dear friend Carlisle is up to but I want to find out and quickly." Caius offers me his devious smile no doubt having figured out my plan.

"Demetri, Felix, I want you both to observe my long lost friend and see what he is up to. Do not engage unless you absolutely must. Report back to me within the next 5 days after arrival. That is all." Both men bow respectively and take their leave. Step one is already underway. From here on out I count the days until I can conquer the Olympic coven.

Esme's P.O.V

It took us all of 20 minutes to make our way back to our safe haven. Jasper, without a doubt feeling our discomfort, was the first to greet us in the yard. His stance protective and waiting, scouting the area behind us along with Emmett who was beside him dong the same. "Dad, what is it?" He asks once we are in front of him. Carlisle turns towards the forest we just left from and beckons us all inside.

"Not here. Bella, Esme, inside quickly." We don't argue and hurry inside. Our sudden and panicked arrival draws everyone into the family room and into a questioning stance. "Kate, Eleazar." Carlisle calls out to them and they waste no time in joining them outside.

"30 yard Perimeter run, go." Once the command was give, quick gust of wind whip away from the front leaving us all to wait with questioning looks. Leah and Seth were shaking, barely controlling their need to shift and join the others in patrol. Not a word was spoken by anyone while we awaited the return or the call from our family members.

Before long our treasured members returned, each with equal looks of ease but still guarded expressions. We all relax a bit but wait for an explanation. "I'm sorry to alert you all so sudden and mysteriously but there was something that required attention." My husband started. By now everyone has taken a seat with their respective loved ones awaiting his explanation.

"While hunting, me, Bella and Esme came across a lone campsite about 20 miles north east of here. If it was human it wouldn't be a major concern but it wasn't. It was a foul smell much like the wolves of La Push." At this, everyone stiffens and clings to their mates even harder.

"But we wiped them out in the war. It can't be them, can it?" Emmett asks, brows furrowed and arm around rose securely. "That is true, but while all shifter scents are terrible to us, this one was familiar. No offense Leah and Seth." Both nod and look thoughtful to each other.

"We don't know anything' yet but I would like to start patrols again. 2 or three at a time and no further than the territory line startin' tomorrow." Jasper adds and the room nods in agreement.

"Patrol schedule will be made tonight and everyone will know by sunrise tomorrow." Kate continues from were my son left off. With more nods we all take our leave for the evening, leaving us all to our thoughts. Maybe I spoke too soon on my inner monologue about our lives being peaceful. Well no matter, no threat will keep us from achieving harmony once more.

* * *

_**3 Months Earlier**_

The grey skies seemed to roll in anger as the day pushed on into the evening hours. The animals all skittered away to hide from the impeding storm. The larger creatures cared hide nor hair about the storm, given they have become accustom to the ever changing nature. A small pack of wolves had gathered, all sniffing the ground in search of their next meal. Noses brushed in the snow for scents that were impossible for humans to pick up. Suddenly, the pack stilled and their ears twitched.

Heavy thudding of feet alarmed them of an impeding intruder. Their instincts telling them to protect their territory. They rallied and stood their ground with teeth bared, and waiting. The snow crunched beneath the new comer and the pack shifted nervously with little yelps. Finally, they saw a lone wolf approaching them. An obvious alpha but a lone wolf never the less. The pack regarded the wolf with open curiosity and very much so caution. It seemed as if the wolf didn't care to acknowledge them at all. It just sniffed the ground and paced from back and forth.

The first crack of lightening and thunder struck causing the pack to jump at the sudden sound. The lone wolf didn't even twitch at the flash. The alpha of the pack approached the lone wolf very slowly but with strong courage. This was his turf, and he wasn't about to give it up lightly. When the alpha was about 3 feet away, the lone wolf suddenly looked up. Their black, beady eyes taking in the alpha wolf in front of them. The alpha leaned in a little and sniffed at the lone wolf before he growled a little. It was a warning that the lone wolf should leave. It was cautious, but it was a warning none the less.

More lightening cracked and the growls grew within the alpha wolf at the noncompliance. As the lone wolf watched the alpha, slowly brown faded into the color of it's eyes. The color of dark caramel took over and reduced the blackness to a small, circular spot inside it. The hackles raised around the alpha wolf and fear was quickly spilling off of the creature. The lone wolf straightened it's stance after a few minutes of staring, then bones started breaking.

Each one could be heard over the raging weather and whimpers of the pack. Each one sounding like a gun going off in their ears. The lone wolf howled in pain with each snap as it shrunk down and twisted in unnatural positions. The alpha and his pack started backing away with questioning and scared whimpers. The thunder pounded the sky and the lightening seemed to come more quickly.

It flashed every few seconds just as another bone popped. Skin rippled and slowly fur started to shorten into skin that appeared. Pained howls became shill screams of agony when paws bulged out to make long, thick fingers. The storm was nearing full effect just as the last bone snapped and pain filled cry was screamed. By this moment, the pack had receded and fled from the area in horror.

Their instincts letting them know that it was no longer safe. Their feet couldn't take them fast enough away from the thunder and the lighting; nor could it take them away from where a very naked, copper skinned man now was.

The lone wolf, now man, gazed down with heavy breath on his hands and knees. The pain of the change slowly filling away into something of surprise then happiness. He clutched the ground with his hands feeling the dirt in them. He was elated at the sensation and then the memories came. Like an onslaught they came into his mind. Elation quickly turned to anger and his hands gripped the dirt with now fury instead of glee. Low rumbles pulled from his chest like the thunder that was now constant.

The first rain drop was like ice to his hot skin as it hit. His head gently lifted towards the sky, eyes sharp as the lightening before him. He knew what happened, and how he got here. Everything was clear and open for him again. There were no words for the amount of betrayal he was shown nor the hate he now harbored within him. The growls increased in volume until it became a terrifying, resonating roar scattering the remaining birds. The rain fell with a quickness now drenching him instantly.

Jacob Black was awakened once more…and there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

_**I couldn't resist. It's really like a sucker punch to the gut if you think about it. haha. until next time. Rage on.**_

_**Alex**_


	3. Power and Control

**_*sigh* I'm beginning to think I won't be able to hold off from posting almost everyday. I was trying to hold back a little this time because I don't have a great deal written and I don't want to hit writers block. but ok. I'll post until I run out!_**

**_I don't own Twilight_**

**_Thank you to everyone that has given this story, or any of my stories, a chance. you're beautiful. _**

**_Guest review: I will take that into consideration. Maybe I should brush up a bit. Thanks._**

**_nikalex: Welcome back mate!_**

**_marlastiano: same to you! welcome back!_**

**_Shout out!:masencromwell, .507, Yugilee123, GISA103, Joda-Eragonsson, Nghtwng77, Silver Ice Bullet, fireflyserenity, Willow666, twilightfan778. Thank you all._**

**_This chapter is a mostly filler but some break is needed. :)_**

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Bella's P.O.V

Sunrise came too quickly for my taste. It was start of a new day and normally I welcomed the rays of light warming my skin. It didn't settle with me this time because yet again worries we upon us. My mate was going to be one of the first to patrol and I was sick with worry. Realistically I knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but my instincts made it impossible to be rational about it. All night the house was damn near silent as everyone thought about this. To the outside party it seemed silly, but we've faced so much in such short times that we couldn't afford to be careless. The last time we were it nearly cost us our undead lives.

I stood at my window in mine and Tanya's room over looking the tress. On the breach of panicking with each inch the sun rose. As the shadows faded away from the forest I scanned it in wonder of what was out there. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice I had a visitor until I felt warm arms around my waist. "I can just about hear your thoughts from a mile away." He honey smooth voice caused me to relax instantly. I smiled and held her arms around me closer.

"The only mind reader we knew of is now contributing to the 'pushing up daisy's' foundation." She laughed heartily and I turned to look into her eyes. Mine, I'm sure, held every emotion I was feeling and hers were comforting and full of mirth.

"You shouldn't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles." I scoff and push her a little. She responds with drawing me in for a kiss. " Don't worry, baby. It's just a precaution and I'm almost certain that there is nothing to worry about."

"I don't see why I can't go with you." I pouted and laid my head on her shoulder. She rubbed my shoulders and smiled calmly.

"You don't have enough experience yet and I would be too focused on keeping you safe and would probably destroy half the forest to ensure it. My instincts wouldn't allow me to have a rational mind if we do happen to encounter something or someone." The damn logic was there and I wanted to turn a deaf ear to it but couldn't.

"Don't worry belly, we'll keep your little puddin' pie safe." Emmett filtered in breaking up any moment we were going to have. Tanya laughed as I glared at the door.

"You're annoyance is cute darlin', but unneeded. They'll be just fine." I was thankful for jasper's calm personality. "Wouldn't want to take away your only outlet for sex now would we?" Then again I curse his name.

"You guys better be safe. I don't fancy seeing my sister hump a wall for relief." The light chuckles made me seethe in annoyance after Rosalie added her banter.

"To hell with you all." came my reply. "Language, sweetheart."

"Sorry, mom." The conversation was nearing it's end when Leah decided to join in, never wasting a opportunity to grill me. "Bella isn't very graceful even as a vampire. She'd probably trip and go through the wall before she even got to hump it."

My scowl was more prominent now and even my mate chuckled a bit. "Can we please stop talking about me humping walls now? I wouldn't do that anyways."

"They're only teasing, honey. They seem to forget that they were newborns once upon a time as well." Tanya tried to help.

"Yeah they do. Memory must get worse with OLD AGE!" Huffs and 'heys' were heard throughout the house and a smirk painted my face. "Need I remind you that your mate is literally the oldest person in the family?" Alice was quick to burst my bubble.

"Damned pixie-pire." I knew what they were doing. The sentiment was nice that they would help distract me from my worries even if it was with teasing. "It's time to go." Dad's voice came up and I was a little better but still upset and worried.

We both walked down stairs hand in hand where the others waited with sympathetic smiles. Dad is quick to embrace me and leave me a forehead kiss. It was to be him, Tanya, and Emmett first up. "Shake a dead leg folks, we got ourselves a intruder to find!" Emmett was first out the door making everyone shake their heads.

"You're siblings love you, sweetheart. They were just kidding with you."

"I know, dad. You'll be safe too?" He smiles and rubs my shoulders lightly. "Of course, baby girl." I sigh in a slight relief and let him step away.

"I love you." I say to him as he headed behind Emmett.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Even if you do decide to hump walls."

"Dad!" His kid like smirk was the last I saw as he fled. The laughter rang out in the house after his statement. Even mom chuckled to herself lightly. We all watched as they blurred away for much of the day. All silently praying for a safe return and no interactions.

Aro's P.O.V

Such a fascinating thing power. So desperately sought after and in some cases, easily obtained. It thrives in it's own realm sometimes reproducing more of itself, or, dwindling down to ash. I look around to my brothers and our servants in wonder. They all, in their own way, have power. Some stronger than the others. The notion of something sounding so strong is so fleeting and in a sense, weak. What seems to escape most my guards thoughts, is that some are actually more powerful than even I. I am no fool to think otherwise. How else have I survived for over 3 millennium.

For instance, Jane, a personal favorite of mine, has the ability to make you feel excruciating pain. Her twin, the gift to relieve you of all senses. We even have acquired someone of brute strength to which this world has never seen. Felix. So many gifted, powerful people that serve me. The fact that they serve me tells that power is also easy to toy with. Which brings to me my next point. Control. It is a beautiful companion to power once mastered. It has worked well in my favor over the many years.

My brothers and I aren't known for our compassion nor mercy, so we tend to gather many enemies. Even our guard that has undergone punishment from us at some point. If it weren't for my talents in control, they would have revolted along time ago. Chelsea, my dear, has the gift to sever and bind ties to people. She is how we came to have all these wonderful people amongst us. A small smile paints my face as I remember the day she bound herself to us out of thanks. A passing nomad stalked her family in the country of Greece.

She was but a wee babe when it started. The vampire waited patiently for years until she was of age, hoping to make her his own. When she came to be 20 years on this earth, everything changed. He struck with deadly intent on her people. The demon was too fast for her to clearly see their face, but their carnage was not. Throughout their home the bodies of her family laid unmoving, dead. Their blood painted the white chalk walls in a fury of slashes and spots. Everything she had known was ripped away for her, and she didn't understand why.

We, being my brothers and myself, happened upon her in her time of grievance and couldn't help but offer her. The offer of something more, the offer of immortality, the offer, of vengeance. She didn't take long to accept our offer. The fire in her eyes was a delight as we wasted no time making away from the village with our prize. She was changed and instantly took to training. Her hate fueling her to her personal purpose.

Some months later the nomad was found and brought before us. Of course in the face of death the fool denied everything and Chelsea finally was given the vengeance she sought. From that day on she pledged herself to us. Swearing forever loyalty to her kings and coven. Her ability to bind others to us was used with glee from her. We are her family now after all, and family protects one another.

She would never know that there was never a mere nomad that kept close eyes on her for so many years. She would never know that she was hand picked because of her ability to draw others in with little effort as a human. She would never know that from day one, I controlled everything that brought her to me; and how she willingly gave herself to the man responsible for the slaughter of her family. Yes, power and control were a beautiful partnership when handled in the right manner.

Jasper's P.O.V

It took a solid 15 minutes for Bella to calm down with her mate leavin'. Newborns weren't too keen on letting their new mate out of their sights, no matter how old they are. Our instincts just didn't allow for us to be ok separate from them once the bond was sealed. I thought now would be a good time to get her mind off of it with some productive trainin'. The others were all too happy to help with Bella's foul mood.

"Alright, now startin' where we left off from last session, you will be facing something a little more challenging." Bella gives me a look of disbelief and I know the next words that are comin'.

"What do you mean more challenging? You and a grandma Kate weren't challenging enough?" Kate spits raspberries at her jest but smirks while Irina, Seth, and Riley snicker.

"Yes, we are a difficult spar given my experience and grandma Kate's age." That one earned me a zap on the neck but one I was happy to take. " You need to face adversaries of different structure or else you become accustom to one fighting position. I think, Leah and Alice would be fit for this." The two stand and make their way over to the center.

"I'm going to die." Bella mumbles takin' in the shifter and my little woman. "Don't worry baby Bella, we'll go easy on you." Leah didn't waste an opportunity to pick much to Bella's displeasure. You could nearly see the waves of annoyance driftin' off of her. That newborn temper would get the best of her if she didn't learn how to control it.

"Now Bella, I want you to concentrate on your opponents, both of'em. You know that Alice has the gift of foresight and Leah is a different species all together. Take that knowledge and use it to your advantage. Go."

When the command was give, Leah shifted on a dime and took first charge. Bella looked shell shocked for a moment before she stilled and met the she-wolf head on. Teeth and jaws snapped at the sides of Bella while she dodged waitin' for her moment to attack. Leah was faster than any other shifter which aided her. Alice mostly stuck in here and there testing the waters on what our little sister would catch.

Bella managed to defend herself expertly much to my happiness. A quick swipe from Leah joined by a blind left from my little lady sent her back a few feet. Bella was quick to her feet, not wantin' to be pinned so soon. She looked form Leah to my smirkin' wife then around the area before an idea seemed to enter her thoughts. That was that look I was waitin' for. Alice's eyes glazed over for a brief second before she came too lookin' puzzled and confused. Bella circled to her right, her opponents doin' the same, until she was incased in a small batch of little trees. My mind briefly wondered what she had up her sleeve but I was more curious to let it play out than figurin' it out.

Like last time, Leah attack first head on. Bella stilled but when the woman got within reach she started pullin' the trees out the ground and throwin'em at Leah. No, wait, not_ at_ Leah, _behind_ Leah. The female shifter paused, confused by what was goin' on. Either my little sister had very bad aim or she was up to somet'em else. Before long, the trees grew to a three Emmett sized wall behind leah, leavin' Alice on the other side. Leah decided to continue on heading straight for Bella.

Thankfully the wall size had grown to her likin' soon after, she dodged Leah and saddled her up taking her down carefully. Leah did her best to flip Bella off her back but in the end, Bella was able to confirm her 'death'. With a huff, Leah lay still on the ground after her pin then suddenly I knew the game Bella was playing. Good 'ol fashion 'divide and conquer'. To say I was proud was an understatement, I was elated that she used one of our many history lessons to her advantage.

Alice chose this moment to blast through the wood barrier to find her temporary companion 'dead'. That's when she caught on and gave a brief, silent praise to Bella. Bella regained her senses and even I couldn't decipher her emotions. She was blockin' Alice from watchin' her future. Good on ya girl. This time she chose to be the aggressor. Alice moved with ease from her attacks, not retaliatin' but just dancing out of her way.

Something was off though. As we all watched Bella and Alice make their way around the yard I looked closer. Bella was a newborn and Alice was good but evasions seemed almost too easy for her. I notice the stoic expression on my apprentice as she continued. She was feelin' out her opponent. She wasn't really attackin'er. She was seein' what reactions she would get should she aim for certain areas.

By this point Alice knew Bella was blocking her and had to rely on raw power and grace to help her now. She became too cocky as Bella continued to feel her way around the fight. In that moment, I knew Bella had more than a chance to win this fight. I loved my wife, I do. But she is too reliant on her gift. Right now Bella was givin' her a taste of basic trainin'.

So badly did I want to yell to Bella not to wait too long or else Alice would figure out her plan. It seemed as if she knew this for the next pause she regrouped, then came back with a fury. Alice managed to land a few hits but Bella's newborn speed and strength gave her the upper hand in addition to her new found knowledge. She had Alice on the ropes, only able to defend as best she could. The spar lasted for about 20 more minutes givin' a grand total of 45 minutes before Alice made her fatal mistake.

She gave Bella a left hit as Bella blocked with her right forearm followed by a left upper cut. She used my little one's weight against her from our lesson yesterday and Alice was air born. Before my mate could even flip to catch herself, Bella was right beside her in the air, puttin' her in the ground. Alice made to shift but a set of sharp teeth to her throat stilled her movements.

"Point, Bella." My happy tone rang out amongst the grounds. What a lesson and my pride couldn't been more as I watched my baby sister stand with pride at winnin' her match. At that moment, Leah shift back to her human form and was quickly covered by Irina. Alice was first to praise Bella by means of a tight hug and squeal. The happiness rollin' off of the family made me project more but I couldn't find it within me to care at the moment. "I'm impressed baby vamp."

"You did marvelous sweetheart." Kate's jab was over shadowed by our mama. I pushed through the crowd to hug her, feelin' a sense of ownership for her victory. The embrace was hard and all-around amazing.

"I'm so damn proud. Good job, Bella." her unneeded breath hitched and her emotions flooded me once more. It was a big step in our trainin' and I could tell that Kate was excited for her turn with Bella again. The lesson was learned efficiently and it was now time to retreat to the house. I needed to show my mate some attention from her battle with the fierce newborn.

* * *

_**Like I said, filler chapter. We'll get back to the drama at hand soon enough. Like my last one, I really wanted to focus on the characters and what makes them tick in a sense. Aro is a very difficult person to write. He's intense and I feel his actions shouldn't be anything less than. Please bare with me. : )Rage on.**_

_**Alex**_


	4. As the Smoke Clears

_**I'm back and thank you to all that took the time to read or just stop by. : )You're beautiful.**_

_**Roll Call: XXXNarcissaXXX, XxfemslashloverxX, , ry123, Aros wife isabella. Thank you so much for the love. Hope I can continue to peek your interest. **_

* * *

Carlisle's P.O.V

We had just reached the 4 hour mark in our patrol. Overall, the entire patrol went without incident. We tracked the trail from the initial campsite for miles, mapping out the path until the scent became too fresh. We didn't want a confrontation if we could help it, just to know the routes the mysterious character took. Tanya was beginning to get restless from being away from Bella but I had to admire her control. Anyone else would have bolted back to their arms by now. Once the scent died off to the south, we back tracked to the campsite.

The grounds looked to have been cleared out and whoever it was moved on, for that I am grateful. In the future it would be prudent to monitor our broader to make sure something like this wouldn't sneak up on us again. "Whoever it was got the hell out of dodge."

"Language son, but, you're right. I think it would be safe to return now." Tanya was the first to blur off as soon as I said it. A little smile adorned my face watching the woman run for her life back to her mate. Within minutes we were back in reach of the house. Tanya wasted no time in heading straight in to Bella as Emmett did the same for his Rose.

I took the extra moment to circle the house a few times making sure to spread my scent . If one marked it's territory enough, it would cause pause to any supernatural hopefully to give us enough time to ready ourselves. Once I was satisfied, I too joined my family. The room was crowded with loud talking and friendly jest to one another. It seems that my youngest bested her adversaries in her training today. My found smile made her a bit bashful as I took Esme into my arms.

"You should have seen her! She trapped Leah behind a wall, then pinned her all the while blocking me! She was amazing!" My pixie child jumped in place filling in Tanya and Emmett.

"My poor yard." Carmen sighed out from her place by Eleazar. I know if she could, Bella would be ten shades red. Although she has come a long way with her self doubt, there are still bumps along the way.

"She beat down the pup? Man I wish I could have seen that!" Emmett's boisterous laugh took over the room. "I wouldn't say beat down." Leah mumbled from under Irina's arm.

"Please, she took you down in 15 seconds. That's amazing for a newborn with next to no experience." Leah's glare only made Riley laugh more.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of my love. Bella is a very fast paced learner. You fought very well." Irina purred.

"I'm very proud of you, Bella. I'm afraid we have a more pressing matter to discuss." My words instantly changed the mood of the entire room. Everyone took their place and waited for our report on our patrol.

"Did you find anything, Carlisle?" Eleazar asked in a more serious tone. "We didn't find anyone, but the same campsite Esme, Bella and myself found seemed to inhabited now. Whoever it was looked like the moved on." At the news everyone gives a sigh of relief.

"We tracked the scent as far was we could without being too far away. The freshest scent seemed to lead south and away. Not even a day old, we must have missed them by hours at most." Tanya spoke, seeming more relaxed since being reunited with my daughter.

"So what do you suggest?"

"I think it would be wise to patrol closer to home but not really necessary to have frequent shifts. Once every few days should do it. Also, I would ask that Tanya, Kate, or Irina spread their scents a little heavier to discourage any intruders." Everyone nodded at the news and the heavy air lifted.

The rest of the evening gave way to games and others spending more time with their mates. Much to mine and Esme's dismay, Bella and Tanya decided to engage in adult activities. No amount of noise could overpower the freshly made sounds filtering throughout the house. It's going to be a long night.

Jacob's P.O.V

Everyday seemed to just pass me by since I first shifted back to human. The memories of the battle and how those bloodsuckers killed my pack haunt me to this day. Everywhere I turn I see another one of my family being ripped apart. I remember Bella cursing me to my simple and degrading life. How could she? I don't know what changed, maybe it just wore off. Whatever happened, I was grateful for the second chance.

The months rolled by as I wondered in the woods from day to day. No direction or purpose but one. Revenge. But how? I had no pack and surely by now the leeches have regrouped. I couldn't seek help from those traitors to the south again, but I so badly want my revenge. I think it's time I headed home to regroup. My dad, I'm sure would love to know that I'm alive. Also, I have Brady to relieve. This was going to hurt them when I tell them about our brothers and the traitors Leah, and Seth. The council must know and I know they will help me.

After a quick hunt for food, I packed up my makeshift home and headed back to my birthplace. It would be faster to run shifted, making it only a few hours time. But I don't want to show up naked and chance meeting a random hiker in the woods in my wolf form. So I take to foot, non stop my time would be about a day and a half. Plus, it felt nice to be back on two legs again.

Bella's P.O.V

It was just about late evening when Tanya and I finally stopped coupling. I hated every second she was away, but if that was greeting I would get; I wouldn't hesitate to let her go out again. "What's on your mind?" Her sweet, melodic voice invaded my ears. We lay together naked as the day we were born in each others arms, basking in post orgasmic bliss.

" Just that if this is what I get every time you leave, I'm all too happy to let you go on patrol." We both chuckle and share a gentle kiss.

"It seemed like a lifetime when I was away. If it weren't for Carlisle directing our purpose, I would have abandon ship and headed home the first hour." "You poor thing." My taunt cause a playful growl and light nibble.

" Don't act like I was the only one effected. I heard about your depressed state while I was away."

"I really should talk to Rose about telling personal things." Tanya laughs and stands to redress. She looks so beautiful in the moon light. Any light really, but the dark, mysterious effect it has on her only aids to her beauty. The perfect curves of her body dare me to try and look away. I wouldn't dare attempt to do so. It provided the right shade to her angled face and the right shine to her silken hair.

"You stare any harder and your eyes will get stuck that way." She repeats the first few words of when I first recognized my feelings for her. "I can't help it, you're beautiful." She's fully facing me now.

The extra swing in her hips didn't go unnoticed as she made her way back over to the bed where I sat dumbstruck. "Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." I could have melted from the sultry wink sent my way.

It took the bathroom door closing before I regained control of myself. I didn't dare follow her in there knowing we wouldn't emerge for another couple of hours. My decision took me to shower across the hall so I wouldn't be tempted to join my mate. Once we both joined back up an unsettling thought hit me like a freight train. My parents heard me and Tanya making love. If possible, my face paled even more.

"What's wrong?" My love's worried voice appeared in front of me, hands cupping my cheek. "M-my parents. They heard us!" Relieved that that was all it was, Tanya let a chuckle loose.

"Yes honey, they more than likely did hear us. In fact, the entire house probably heard us." She wasn't really helping my nerves any.

"The entire house?!" I squeaked out as she nodded. My panic sky rocketed after this and she only laughed more. "It's normal for mates to engage in overly healthy sex their first year." Oh god no.

"Bella, easy." She takes deep breaths encouraging me to do the same. We didn't need it but it still helped all the same. Once I got over my initial turmoil, we made our way to the rest of the family. A tight grasp of Tanya's hand helped me calm down a little. My siblings being who they are couldn't wait to break down the little walls of security I built.

" 'bout time you guys finally quit. We thought we were going to have to drag you two out here." Leah started, and here we go. "Tanya? Only a year? That's just sad."

"Not everyone has the libido of a whale like you, Kate." Tanya cut back to her middle sister. "It's not that I have the libido of a whale, it's called stamina, sis." Kate's comment had me hiding behind my mate.

"Alright leave them alone. Bella? It's time for our session, if you're feeling up to it of course." Eleazar helped but I'm not so sure, given the mild joke he just made at the end. If the cheeky smile on his and Carmen's face was anything to go by. "Sure, I think that would be great." With a parting kiss I followed my uncle into his study.

"Careful this time Eleazar." Tanya growled out. Eleazar nodded to her before we continued on.

Eleazar's P.O.V

The last time Bella and I trained on her abilities was a huge success. Despite the fact that she passed out from over excretion and Tanya sent me through a wall. Bella was a quick learner and I've never encounter anyone even similar to her powers in all my lifetimes. It is exciting and I couldn't wait to further expand our studies. Tanya made it clear her intend should I allow her to be hurt of even uncomfortable again. The woman was scared, even with my given training with the Volturi.

Which reminds me, we would soon have to inform them that we have a new coven mate. To which coven I don't know. We technically were one big coven, given the union of our members and the non willingness to leave one another. The shifters also would pose as a interest with the leaders of our world. Caius, especially, had always hated anything pertaining to a wolf, shifter or not. Since a 'child of the moon' a few centuries ago almost claimed his life, he has been very wary of anything that walks on four legs. But I digress.

Bella, like her father and myself, had a knack for wanting to learn more about herself in hopes to better hone her gifts. She is a remarkable immortal. Since our first blooper, I've rebuilt the office and took notes to help better prevent another episode like last time.

"Ok Bella, today I want to focus on strictly your shield. Last time we jumped from your secondary gift to your primary, which used a great deal of mental power even for an immortal." She nods and waits for the rest of my instructions. "Now, I want you to focus on yourself. You already know the 'color' of your shield and the texture. I want you to concentrate on wrapping around yourself instead of expanding it like last time."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Her relaxed features are comforting to see. It means that she is experiencing no stress in doing so currently. "Think of your shield bubbling around you in a shroud. How far it is away from your body without influence. The strength of it. Do you see it?" Again, she nods with a calm look. I give her a few moments to really become in-depth with herself.

"Now, I'm going to try and touch you. Just keep your current position." With caution, I approach the still newborn watching her features to make sure she's still comfortable.

When I'm about 3 feet from her, I bounce back a little ways held off from further advance. To be sure it wasn't a fluke, I approached once more. Again I was held back and I knew we had achieved our goal.

"Well done, Bella!" her eyes snap open to focus on mine with delight. I reached out to see if it was still there only to discover that it was indeed still in effect. The young one gave off a victory laugh and attempted to engulf me in a hug. Her approach had a negative effect as I'm sent somewhat violently backwards.

"Ok, shut it down before you come to me, little one." She took a deep breath before trying once again and succeeding with her initial hug. Once we settled once more, I grabbed my note pad and pen to record our progress. "What did you feel when I first tried to touch you?" "I felt calm, and safe. Like nothing in the world could touch me." I wrote with enthusiasm hanging on to her every word.

"No feelings of your shield?" She shook her head no before responding. "I just felt calm, relaxed even. I knew you were there and I even saw you approach too. As for my shield, it was feather light but a blanket of security." I was very pleased to hear that.

" Are you even mentally drained?" A head shake no. "Not even a little?" Again, no.

"Remarkable. Might we try another technique?" her eager agreement was encouraging.

"You must promise that if you feel the slightest bit strained that you will stop. I can't afford to have my coven leader pissed at me again. I almost didn't make it last time." My light joke made her giggle and a grunt from Tanya somewhere in the house.

"Now, I want you to take this pen here on my desk. Think of the same things as protecting yourself, but only wrap around the pen." Bella takes in the pen I've set on my desk with a critical eye. Her eyes tick away every inch of it. From it's length to it's color and even it's weight. Once she's gathered all she could about it, her eyes close in preparation for the exercise.

This time I give her a moment, not speaking a word or commenting. She knows what it is she has to do. I take a brief moment to marvel at the newborn that is Isabella Swan. Even in her new state and urges she's calm , cool and collective in everything she does. We are lucky to have her in our family, and I will forever cherish she companionship. One thing I've loved about the woman before me, is her inability to hide her deep emotions. Like now, it's plainly clear that she has achieved harmony in her focus in our study. Her face and entire demeanor gave away her relaxed state.

"Good, now hold it." Is all I say while I walk over to her. A slow reach into her personal space told me that she wasn't shielding herself at the moment. Next, I traveled over to the pen and reached for it. Like when she shielded herself, I couldn't get within a foot of it. The pride on my face couldn't have been more intense as I gave a happy laugh. In my excitement, I ran forward to her to give her a hug but was quickly flow backwards through my wall before I could begin to touch her.

"Oh my god! Eleazar! Are you ok?" I hear her call out when I'm coming back into my study.

"I'm quiet fine, dear. I was just so proud of you and attempted to hug you." I take a moment and study her before my face lights up. "That's handy?"

"What's handy?" The gravely voice of my coven leader came through the door. Tanya stood a bit bent at the knees, no doubt from the sudden actions. "it seems as if we indecently built a natural reflex with Bella's physical shield." I walked cautiously towards the young vampire but stopped when a threatening growl came to me.

"Bella not only was able to shield the pen and only the pen, but she was able to relapse the shield back to her body upon approach. Truly remarkable and it skips a whole step." The revelation seems to placate the ancient because he stance immediately relaxes. Bella looks as if Christmas has come early and has taken to jumping around for joy at her new found control.

"I think that is enough for right now, Bella. Congratulations and we'll pick up on this later." With that, the two rush off to spend the rest of their night together with the family. I took my notes and wrote down more questions and hopeful exercises for the next session. Yes, Isabella Swan was a truly remarkable immortal indeed.

Jacob's P.O.V

Grey skies controlled the weather in the land of La Push. It was a usual occurrence, but today it was entirely different. The sky should have been bright and clear for the mid afternoon, and with promise of a new day. But no, it was dark dismal fitting the mood of the land. It had taken me a day and a half to make it home, to my land. It's been close to half a year since I've seen the beaches and I don't know what I expected but nothing like this.

When my foot first stepped across the line to my home, I smelled it. Smoke, ruins, death and decay. But still I remained ever hopeful that I was the brunt of a sick joke. The carnage I came upon exceeded my wildest imagination. How did this come to be? After all, the leeches were all in Alaska prepared for the war. They were supposed to be safe, not this. Anything but this. All around my little land laid burnt ash and ruins of once homes. Tape from police scattered around the area to protect evidence.

Trees were fallen into little splinters. Homes razed to the ground, reduced to rubble in the wake of an unholy predator. The smell…god the smell. Death and blood, painting the earth and left over homes of my people. The noise was unnerving. Silent as a statue, gripping the rest of me and squeezing until I turned blue. As I walked through our little reservation, I looked upon the homes of my kin. Paul's home, rubble. Jared's, ash. Even the Clearwater's, decimated. No trace of life nor familiarity what so ever.

I happened upon the discarded body of one of my brothers, Brady. Lifeless and still for eternity. He was only 15. After my initial shock, I ran towards my childhood home, frantic. I had hoped in some way that it was as I left it. What greeted me brought me to my knees. Like the other homes, my house was but dust accompanied only by the god awful smell of death.

"Dad.." My weak call felt like lead sitting in my stomach. My father was gone, along with my home and processions. My breath left me in the wake of the destruction. I can't believe this. Everything I have ever come to know has been wiped away like dirt. The hard truth was devastating to my mind at the sight. I couldn't even regroup at home, nor seek the council of my father. My dead father. Everything has changed and the harsh reality was bitter to accept.

La Push, was no more.

* * *

_**Edward that bastard. Had to get one more in before he kicked the bucket. I hope you have enjoyed this. Until next time. Rage on. **_

_**Alex**_


	5. Chasing Shadows

_**And we are back. I'm dong everything within my power to not fall off. I'm in the mist of packing, getting my visa straight and everything in between! But I haven't forgotten you all. Thank you for those that have stayed and are waiting. Also, thank you to those that just stopped by. **_

_**I do not own Twilight. **_

_**I know this is moving a bit slowly but I need to get a better background on the characters just like my last one. Also this story is not only dealing with new characters but also more powerful beings. They are a bit tricky to write but I shall do my best. **_

_**You know what this is: latinlight1, MJandSports, Criminalrelations, laintmr, angelsakurat2, ladygoddess8, hesa65, DevilDragon713, Soul-Speaker, Geminidragon1213.**_

* * *

Aro's P.O.V

I've managed to keep the devastation in La Push from reaching major news. Such actions would cause mass panic and questions on if the supernatural really existed. The proof of the chaos in the once proud little town was enough for Volturi 'legal' repercussions. The week was coming to a close and I was ever anxious for Demetri to report in. Just as I'm to my limit, my phone rings.

"What news, Demetri?" I don't bother with introductions.

"_I've managed to get as close as I could without alert. They seem to be patrolling the area frequently. Scents have been heavily marked by the Denalis' making it difficult to pass by unnoticed."_ Demetri was a skilled tracker and very bright man. I trusted his judgment a great deal when it came to matters of stealth. However, the message was an annoyance at best.

"Very well, stay another week and do your best to discover what you can. Good work." We hang up and Caius is right in front of me in a flash looking expectantly.

"Brother?"

"I believe our dear friends are hiding something. Clearly they are aware that they have been careless. They are marking their territory heavily to discourage anyone from passed through." My other brother, Marcus, chose this moment to glide in with his usual bored expression.

"Perhaps our young friends are just protecting their territory. After all, we all mark what is ours as to ward away threats." His haunting voice caused me to sneer a bit at the man. His gift, while useful, opened him up to be more compassionate. A weakness that has crippled him over the years.

"Don't be so simple brother, it's insulting to you. The Cullens have always been a flighty bunch. With so many gifted immortals at their disposal they have always been a potential threat. Their partnership with the Denalis has only strengthen that threat. Both Carlisle and Eleazar have both spent many years with us. Curious men and very bright, not to mention they know us inside and out. Eleazar's coven alone has three ancients within it. Only one gifted, but still a problem." Caius nods in agreement to the prospect.

"Carlisle and Eleazar have always been gentle souls. Always compliant with our demands, I see no reason to condemn them for their ties." The statement makes our youngest brother scoff.

"Do you have any idea what damage a mind reader, seer, empath, and shield could do? The empath alone has enough military experience and familiarity with strategy to wipe out our lower guard single-handedly."

"Doubting your superiority over the major, Caius?" A low grow does nothing to gauge an emotion from Marcus.

"Caius is right, Marcus. The Cullens alone are a deep threat to our rule, always rejecting to join us. The lot of them staying under the radar in their backwards lifestyle. To ignore a flux in their pattern would be undesirable for us."

"Very well, just don't let your pride stump your understanding. If you wish to pursue the Olympic coven, do so with caution." The hair on the back of my neck bristled at my oldest brother as he left us.

"I believe he gets worse with each passing Century." Caius muses coming to my side. "Truth, Caius. He hasn't been the same since Didyme." A healthy pause comes between us before the next question is spoken.

"Does he know?"

"Of course not. You of all people should know of my skills with control. He will never know, as long as you remain quiet he never will know." The conversation ended abruptly by Jane entering our study. "Master, The Egyptian Coven is here per your request."

"Thank you Jane, you may go." My gaze turned to Caius who held a questioning look in return. "It's never too early to gather witnesses, brother." After my remark his Cheshire smile was his response and we both made our way to tend to other matters.

* * *

Along the way to my quarters my thoughts gave way to my eldest brother. Marcus was a remarkable man not only with his immortal talents but in general. The man was an artist, poet, mathematician, and philosopher. A man of true standing when compared to those in and after his time. Alas, even with his many advantages did the insufferable compassion ever grow. In our youth, many years ago, he was doted upon and sought by all. His unique perspective is what drew our maker to us. The women were simply taken with my brother. Sadly to say if it weren't for his desperation to keep our family together, Caius and I wouldn't have been gifted with immortality. For that I can thank him. I suppose not just that alone. He has proven ever vigilant in the past when governing our world. His ability to see ties along with Caius's brilliant planning has saved us a great hassle with past wars.

Ah yes, Marcus was deeply envied even by myself back in those days. The trouble began when we met those blasted women of ours. An important matter had lead us to what is now known as Slovakia. A rather messy affair might I add. A coven were building newborns to overthrow our rule. They would have succeeded if it weren't for a defector in their mist. Renata, one of the newborns that were created, had enough sense to know that they wouldn't have survived regardless. We wiped them off the map in under an hour. Once the smoke had cleared our guard alerted us to three women being held captive within. It seems as if they were to be added to the ranks but didn't get that far.

Their beauty reined supreme even rivaling those of our nature. Marcus had found his soul mate in the one called Didyme. I should have murdered her on the spot. Not long after we granted the three with immortality did the wench mold my brother into a useless walking bag of stone. Her, walking around, smile taunting me and little giggles poisoning my kin. Her fellow female friend, Sulpicia, had the nerve to reject me. Me! Aro Volturi, Lord of Volterra, KING of the vampires.

For centuries the whores paraded around forgetting their place. One day in particular almost got the best of me, but I had to remain unfazed in my eldest brother's presence. Then, the unthinkable happened. The horrible woman managed to convince my brother to abandon us. That day was truly terrible for my coven. I killed half the lower guard in my fury. I didn't speak to Marcus for months. How could he leave us? We, his brothers, his family, all for her. The memory still brings a bad taste to my mouth.

The days leading up to their departure were bitter, with no words between us. Word began to spread of the eldest Volturi king leaving. The morning before we were attacked, and Didyme was killed amongst the fray. Much to my inner delight, Marcus finally knew loss and pain. His love forever silenced and out of reach of his hands. Things changed for the better after that day. We kept our brother and Sulpicia could deny me no longer. I even gave Athenodora to Caius as a gift for his loyalty.

Caius never strayed, never once questioned me and always did what was expected of him. Finally my thoughts are stilled once I've reached my chambers. The largest bedroom in the castle with all the trimmings. The day had been long and I wished to take my time to relax with my personal prize.

"Come." It was a simple command that left no room to be disobeyed. In seconds Sulpicia appeared before me, face emotionless. I cared not, for she knew her place now and it was to serve me. I held my arms out from my body as she began to disrobe me with dainty hands. Once all garments were removed, a bath was drawn with the finest oils.

The hot water did help mentally at least. I watched as she then disrobed and joined me, her face still giving away nothing. I pulled her to me, marveling her body and the way the water dripped from pert nipples.

"You should be thankful, my dear. You could have been given to Caius." My hands roam from shoulder to breast, little kisses adorned her neck. "I'm afraid he isn't so gentle when it comes to his things."

Not a word was given only compliance and that was the way I wanted it. With each exploration of my hands, I felt myself harden. Never has a woman done these things to me like her, and she is all mine. A hard, fast passed friction starts on my end and she has no choice but to comply. The contact isn't quite enough and so I turn her back to me so that her arse may provide better. My lips graze her ear with my cool breath upon it.

"Be thankful." Is the last thing I say as I continue my menstruations.

Tanya's P.O.V

Since the official coming together of our families it has been near bliss everyday. Although the circumstances in which brought us all here were shifty, the outcome was worth it and so much more. Love was found, true companionship other than lovers were solidified. Each one of us, sans my love, where brought into this world against our will. Esme chose to take her own life which resulted in her change. Jasper, by means of a ruthless war lord strictly to be used as a tool. Eleazar was changed as a bargain to spare his family. Rosalie's was the most cruel of all. Only topping Esme's because it was out of her control completely. Still, looking to each other now made those days seem so long ago. For some it was.

My gaze turned to the match in front of me currently. Jasper is using his teachings to instruct our younger more inexperienced members. And another thing, we have shifters in our family now! If you came to me a year ago and told me I would be welcoming two shifters into my family, I would have laughed in your face. It's not that we were intolerant to the hounds, I use that term with love; it's just that the species has always been a volatile bunch when it came to our kind. Yet here we are with two of the most lovely people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Seth was a joy to have from the bat. His light hearted nature and understanding rivaling Carlisle's.

The boy, turning man, was fierce when it came to those he loved. Willing to battle a house full of vampires, completely surpassing us by, just to make sure that his sister was alive. The memory warms me to this day. Now, we have the pleasure of calling him friend, brother, or son. Leah, the onion of us all. At first glance she appeared to be nothing more than a hard shell in which you could never hope to penetrate. The woman was a force to be reckoned with when it came to something or someone she cared for; even something she thought highly about. The fire within her was beautiful to behold and made you question your priorities. It was an honor to have her mate with my sister and to call her one. The two in question were currently working with the major to improve their knowledge of vampires. Both paying rapt attention to their instructor so as to be victorious in their up coming match.

"Now I want you both to work together to bring Kate down, but I don't want you to shift. Your change is the result of extreme anger which is to the stand point of a newborn. It's useless against a skilled, and older opponent." Both take their positions opposite of Katarina. The latter had a wide smirk on her face and I know now that she is up to her cheeky ways.

"Begin." To no one's surprise, Leah is first to engage Kate. Even in human form the woman is the fastest I've seen since 'he who must not be named'. Kate dodged her first hit with ease, in an almost taunting way. Leah took a more technical approach as she faked left then right followed by a quick knee to Kate's ribs. Kate took the hit with a smile before responding with a well placed right elbow.

Leah was sent a few yards away but was quick to come back. Seth decided to help out as he took Kate's right. Leah didn't like this apparently since she pushed Seth backwards until he was some feet away. Seth did the most adorable huff before trying again. This time he dodged his sister's push and hit Kate making her back track a little. Leah was quick to regain the upper hand making Seth fall back once more. The fight progressed with Leah throwing punches at Kate, every so often making sure to take deep breaths so she wouldn't shift; to pushing Seth back once he got too close again. Seth became quickly frustrated with his sister but never faltered in his advance.

Half an hour passed bay before Jasper signaled to Kate to wrap it up. And wrap it up did she. Instead of Leah being the aggressor in her approach, Kate was the one to engage off the bat. Leah was on the ropes dodging every hit she could. Seth saw his sister in trouble and growled before taking off in a blur between the two. If not for Kata being a very skilled warrior in her time, she would have perished with the two shifters. Seth took the hits that Leah couldn't and Leah did everything in her power to deflect the hits to herself and Seth; with Seth being first priority. Kate took note of Leah's protective nature of her baby brother. It's to be expected and first, second and third nature all in one. Leah has had years to prepare for such protections. So Kate changes her tactics just a hair. The next well placed hit is to Leah's chest, square on, and the shifter is sent flying backwards by far. Seth unleashes an ungodly roar before ripping his clothing and skin to transform, just what Kate wanted.

"Stop!" jasper yells out to the group. "Stop, stop, stop." The sandy colored wolf, instead of crutched and growling, is hunched and whimpering at the disappointment in the major's voice. Leah takes the pause to unbury herself from the ground and walks back over to the group. One look at Seth from her and she shakes he head with very little disappointment but with understanding.

"Leah, Seth, come here please." Both do so, one crawling on their belly. "This is the exact opposite of what I was talkin' about. Leah, you didn't hear a word I said when I told you to work together. You must include Seth in order to have any hope to best Kate." Leah looks everywhere but at Jasper, scowling every minute. "Every time Seth tried to aid you, you pushed him away. I understand that you are fast and very strong, but Kate is faster and stronger than you could hope to be. If you don't get past your pride, you will never be where you need to be." You could tell that Jasper was a bit annoyed with his pupils from his tone. Leah seemed to shut down more and more with every word he spoke.

"Now-"

"Wait!" All eyes turn to Seth. The naked boy stood in between his sister and everyone else. "Just, give us a minute, please." His request was heeded. The boy/man took his per petulant sister off a little ways for a semi quite conversation.

"What?" The clipped tone of Leah hit hard, and Seth almost decided against it. The boy stilled his features and gathered his thoughts before eyeing his fellow shifter.

"Why won't you let me fight with you?"

"Because you are too young. Vampires are strong, if not, stronger than us. You don't have enough experience just yet." I almost interrupted them but a hard look from Carmen told me not to.

"Come one Leah that's bull. The only way I can get better is if I train, which you aren't allowing me to do." The low growl from the older wolf causes the two to stand eye to eye.

"Doesn't matter, Seth. I will learn what we need then teach you myself. You don't see the gritty side of a battle. The harsh reality of what it means to take a life."

"Doesn't matter? Leah! I was right there with you all for the war against the wolves! The war against our people ! Don't you dare tell me that I don't understand!" By this point, the volume has risen beyond what we can pretend to be secret. The younger one is shaking with anger for his family but still in control of himself. "Seth-"

"No you listen to me now! All my life you've pushed me aside, never telling me why, never helping me understand why!" Everyone, along with the scolded shifter, listen and watch on as Seth continues to rip a new one. "I can never learn if you are always there to deflect me from learning! Even if when I shifted you didn't trust me enough to learn how to better defend myself or help care for the ones I care about! So tell me, please! Why?"

Leah's expression has taken an ice cold one that could rivals Rosalie's. She gave no response or recognition to his question. "Why?" Seth asks a little more forcefully. Again, the silence takes over and it's everything Seth can do to not shift by this point.

"Why?!"

"Because I don't want you hurt!" Came the piercing answer. Upon the revelation Seth stops shaking and lets out an understanding breath. "What?"

"I don't want you hurt." Leah glared at the ground while the rest of us doesn't dare move or even breath at this moment. "In my short amount of years I've encountered so much loss and heartbreak. Not to mention lived under two chauvinistic rules. Both Sam and Jake didn't give a rats ass to how I felt or you for that matter. After a while it become routine." The women gives a shaky sigh before she continues on.

" You were 15 when you shifted. 15 when introduced into the a world where the normal became a lie. By then, I had already experienced the cruel side of being the brunt end of the pack. Being the only female shifter and the ex of the alpha, Sam didn't care that the others took their frustrations out on me." The story grabbed everyone's attention, and we all zoned in as Leah reveled her life in the pack.

"I was never touched sexually, but some days I really wanted to die. I was the lowest of the low in the pack, the punching bag or joke if the others felt bad. I quickly learned to put on a mask and fight back when possible. So, when you shifted about a month later, you could understand my panic." Leah looked to her baby brother with kind eyes, hoping to make him see her side.

"If I were the trash of the pack, used as a tool for emotional relief and spat on, what would you be?" And suddenly everything cleared for us. The hard ass we've come to know and accept wasn't like this truly. She was what she wanted us to see. Her hard exterior manufactured to protect not only her deep emotions but her younger sibling as well.

She was right. If she was treated like the dirt we walked on, what stopped them from doing the same to Seth? Seth slowly marched over to his older sister and pulled her to his broad, warm chest. The woman takes the embrace with gusto. Every body present fought to not join the two as we reflected and corrected our preconceived notion of Leah Clearwater.

This strong woman that went as far as to turn everything she knew so she could protect her family. The two part after some time and Seth gazes down into her eyes, his full of love.

"Sis, I understand now. I wish you had told me, trusted me enough to tell me, but I understand all the same. Because of you, I've been both sheltered and protected from the true horrors within our own home. But sis, you can't keep me hidden for forever. I have to learn, grow, live, so I can be the man I need to be." By now, venom tears are filling all our eyes and Leah has a few that have escaped her listening to her brother speak.

"I will forever be grateful to what you have sacrificed for me; but you have to let the old me go. I'm not a little boy anymore. Let me be by your side help protecting you and everyone we love." Seth turns Leah to the rest of us and upon meeting her tear filled eyes with our own, the fight releases in her.

"These people welcomed us, no questions asked, into their family. Love, security, and compassion endlessly. You don't have fight alone anymore. Help us grow sis, help _me_ grow." The soft sob that escapes the native woman send us all over the edge. Her mate is first to take her in her arms, along with the rest of us, until we are all in one big group hug. Everyone murmuring reassurances into her ear. The moment lasted for about 10 seconds until Kata decided to voice her version of love.

"Damn you giant dogs and your ability to make an immortal cry." She rasped out from her position which was around Leah. She was the first, sans Irina and Riley, to reach the pair. With the rest of the moment ruined, Carmen and Esme both ushered both shifters into the house to make lunch. The family, even the major, had no quarrels about the new direction for the afternoon.

* * *

_**Ok quick end note. I'm a very emotional writter and reader. I try my best to absorb myself within the story. The day's events lead to one of my younger brothers and myself having a heart to heart like this and so it kind of showed in the story. Sorry you have to deal with the sappy, sweet shit. : p **_

_**The scene with Aro and Sulpicia was pretty difficult to write. I always imagined Aro as a man to get what ever he wants by any means possible with women being on that list. I apologize if I made any one uncomfortable during this. Until next time. Rage on.**_

_**Alex**_


	6. Mastermind

_**Yay another chapter! So far so good yeah? I hope so. **_

_**Side note: I may post another story I'm working on. It could be the Bella/rose story or it could be a Rose/Victoria story I was brave enough to write. If I do, I may or may not be a quick up date one. IT's something I was playing around with. **_

_**I don't own Twilight. **_

_**All the beautiful people: GeekKweek, mton34, drippingwithsin(love the name btw), koffeejinx, lilminx22, Viva33, TheGreenHouse, GrayCat17, chris8706, edge3343, WolfDragonGod(such an honor), SilverWolfBlackDragon, ginnywalsh8, athmsc, aa57, amazonianTheifEss, yurkei11, dayla859, lv4soccer, bottlecraft. I can't thank you all enough. and I hope I can keep you to the very end.**_

* * *

Aro's P.O.V

After a very satisfying few hours I've finally invited my guest to meet with me. The Egyptian coven have always done their best to stay out of our way. Their leader, Amun, was a cowardly man. His inability to stand his ground for the simplest of nomads made me wonder why the others were still with him. His mate I could understand, but Benjamin and his lovely mate I could not. Mm, Benjamin, another delectable vision for my collection. His persuasion with the elements was a handy gift when put to good use. The boy had talent and I would acquire him soon. He would be one to lead a coven. His clear mind and regard for order is a worthy quality that Amun doesn't have. The boy, or man I should say, wouldn't back down to just anyone. And why should he? With a flick of his finger he could send an ocean to you. Whisk you away with a simple breath from his lips, move mountains by just taking a step. Or my personal favorite, burn you to a crisp by the blink of his eye.

"Ah, my young friends. So good to see you again." I cheerfully greet them. Amun, the coward, is already shaking under my gaze.

"My lord Aro, what is it we have been summoned for?"

" What? I can't just bask in your glorious coven's presence?" I'm sure Caius has his face painted with his trademark smirk. "Forgive my coven leader, Lord Aro. He is simply nervous." The gifted young man directs when it seems words fail his mentor.

"Ah, and what has he to be nervous about my dear boy?"

"Nothing illegal I assure you. This trip was called so suddenly, we are merely curious as to our summoning. My Lord." Well I must admit the man is diplomatic. It only adds to my list of questions of why he didn't take over the coven himself. Maybe if he did, they could have avoided something like this. Well, never mind, I still would have required his…assistance.

"Fair words for one so young. How many years are you on this earth?"

"200 hundred sir." I nod to the man.

"And you've never desired to lead your own coven?" The boy frowned confused as to what I was getting at. From the corner of my eye I see Amun scowl to his fellow coven mate. The jealousy is all but strangling him by now. With a secret smile I wait for my answer.

"I have always been with Amun. He has taught me how to control my gift, and I met my mate while under his rule." Typical answer.

"Yes but you are the one that holds the power. You are a bright young lad with ideas and a firm hand to lead your coven into greatness. You have had no desire to take over?" Amun goes to take a step forward by is smartly held back by his mate. A hard glare is now burning the side of my face. "No words? Well let me just see. Your hand, if you please?"

He knows it's not a request but I shant forget my manners. He straightens his back and takes his bold steps forward. My guard becomes twitchy with each step. Such loyal companions. Without hesitation he places his hand in mine and all his secrets are mine to witness. Everything from his sporadic newborn thoughts to his coupling with his woman. His matured senses intrigued me.

It seems as if him and Amun have come to see differences a great deal. Never the less, the boy showed great respect for his elders and followed orders to the letter. He would be a beautiful asset to me. I pull back and focus back on the man in front of me. A light smile seems to help him relax before I send him back to his mate.

"Amun, if I may?" Complete opposites they were. Where as Benjamin confidently took my hand and presence, Amun stumbled forward twitching in all directions. My inpatients were starting to get the better of me when he glanced to everyone of my guard before coming to me. A shaky brown hand reaches for my own and I'm in his mind. The years of Amun's cowardice stunned me even though I knew of his standing. I watched him beg for mercy to the feet of a nomad, tend to vulgar favors to save his own hide.

What really caught my attention was when I saw him flee from a battle he and Benjamin were in. The boy had just found his mate in one of the human girls captured by a coven. Although they were skilled fighters, and the two probably didn't stand a chance, he chose to save his own skin instead of standing with his coven mate. He watched from the shadows as Benjamin fought with his last dead breath. When hope seemed lost, the boy discovered his gift of manipulating the elements. If it weren't for that, he would be dead today. Only once the battle was won did he emerge with lies. My hand pulled back before I registered what was happening. Even I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. The man looked close to death while his eyes are locked with my disgusted ones.

"You've been a naughty boy, Amun." My voice was smooth and a bit gleeful.

"W-whatever do you mean, my lord?" "You know what I mean." I turn around and lock eyes with Caius. Marcus has yet to attend much my irritation. Caius's face holds a look of clear interest. "Benjamin, I'm afraid my dear boy that I must be frank with you." He steps forward, his hand tight on his mate.

"It seems that your coven leader has been lying to you for many years, my boy."

"What?" His head moves at almost inhuman speed looking from me to the coward. Amun looked fit to be tied knowing he was about to be ousted.

"This…man, you see here has bargained his mate with nomadic vampires for security, and has left you to die in his stead." At the news, the entire coven but the coward gasps. The dejected look on the boy's face seemed to still his former mentor in place.

"Amun?" The call is weak but nowhere near desperate. "Is this true?" The man turns to his apprentice with pleading eyes.

"You must understand Benjamin. The time I grew up in survival is everything. You do what you must to ensure that you do. We were outnumbered. I begged you to come, don't you remember? You fought me."

"They had my mate!" The throne room almost shook at the intensity of the boy's voice. A subtle nod to Chelsea is all she needs to do her work. By now, Benjamin is fully facing his leader with his eyes showing mass amounts of hatred. The latter is cautiously trying to placate his irate member.

"So you left me and my mate to die because all looked hopeless? I've killed hundreds for you! No questions asked. You couldn't give me that same loyalty?"

"It was her or us! What would you have me do?"

"Be a fucking man! For once in your life, own your mistakes and do something noble!" Caius watched on with bitter enjoyment as he has finally caught on. I spared a brief glance to Chelsea to see her effortlessly take down their defenses within.

"You have always been a cocky boy. Never thinking of the bigger picture and always heading face first into a fight. I helped us survive!"

"You helped us run away! My god, you even gave up your own mate to save yourself! …You are a coward." There, the eyes shook and I knew that the Egyptian coven was no more. Benjamin took his mate's hand and walked forward. "My lord Aro, we would like to renounce our affiliation with the Egyptian coven." My smile couldn't have been brighter. Everything was falling into to place now.

"Accepted. May I extend my invitation to join my guard? Your mate as well?" The young couple give each other a silent moment before nodding to each other. "We accept."

"Wonderful! Alec, please show our new members their chambers. Take the next few days to yourselves. I'm sure today has been very taxing for you." Both nod gently and follow Alec away. I have to take a brief moment to quell my excitement. I would have to reward Chelsea greatly for this. When I've finally settled down, my attention turns back to Amun.

"You brought this on yourself. If you had had a bit more courage, things may have played out differently for you, my friend." He tried to hide his sneer but the pull is too strong. I can't fault him for his anger, I've spilled his secrets.

"But I suppose I should thank you. Your cowardice has given me a wonderfully powerful gift." My laugh makes the man flinch and study the ground with vigor. "You may go." True to his nature, he bows out and quickly blurs away from my presence. As I make my way back to my throne I see Marcus finally gracing us with his presence. His natural disinterested look somewhat stilling my anger for his tardiness. Ah well, on with the show.

Demetri's P.O.V

Here we are day 10 of watching these pansy vampires much to my utter boredom. My house sized counterpart and I haven't been able to get very close due to the ancient's marking. The clear path indicating that if we were to cross, we would surely be found out by first hunt. But the view from here wasn't all too bad. Carlisle, veggie munching bitch that he is, was currently in the study scribbling away for the thousandth time today. His mate cleaned and catered to everyone of the house. I wouldn't mind wrecking her housewife routine, show her what life is like on the other side.

"How much longer are we going to watch these animal drinking outcast?"

"Until the master says otherwise. Or you can take the first plane back to Volterra to explain that you got bored with the mission. I'm sure Aro will understand, especially Caius." The big ass scowls but he knows I'm right. In truth, Felix and I were a thick as thieves.

We very rarely spent time apart from one another. Our connection was so deep that others speculated that we were mates. Gross. The man and I simply had a mutual understanding for our jobs and loved taking the micky out of one another. There were no sexual desires between us whatsoever.

"Oh 'ello poppet, what do we have here?" I roll my eyes at his horrible attempt at a British accent. The giant man was of Greek descent but aspired to pretend he was of different nationality. But never the less I look to what has stopped his insufferable whining. The family has gathered, some playing games others talking and playing about. But what is most concerning is the two brown skinned people amongst them. I can't believe we missed them before.

"When the hell did they get here?" I ask turning to Felix.

"My guess is that they have always been there. The scent marking is throwing us off. But they are not Vampires, nor human." People can say what the want to about Felix, but they can't deny that he is smart.

"Proof that brawn and brain can exist within one being."

"Oh fuck you, pincher." These are our terms of endearment. For the next few hours we observe the family's interactions. The two unknown factors are now studying with the pseudo soldier of the lot. The first few minutes were instructions as to fight and even I have to admit that his logic is pretty spot on. The next were a joke. It seemed like nothing got through to the two. A bit more of them failing with Felix and myself doing our best to quietly snicker before the real action happened. One of the two beings exploded into a giant wolf.

"Well that was a fuckin' surprise." I could only nod in agreement. The sandy colored wolf hunkered down at the stern sounds of the soldier's voice. "Aro will be most pleased by our assessment." I say looking over my shoulder.

"Caius will have a fuckin' cow." Ever the tactful one he is. In the mist of the scolding, the two wolves have their moment.

"Oh how sweet." Felix comments whipping a phantom tear from his eye. "I wish I could shoot you right now." "You could, but it wouldn't have any affect. Plus, you'd be bored without me." That I would, Felix. That I would.

Felix's P.O.V

I would never tell the guy this, but, I loved spending time with Demetri. He was knowledgeable, crafty, and the best damn tracker I've ever seen. His gentlemanly mannerisms kept my boyish nature in check, plus we made a terrific team. Almost everything about us was opposite. My hulking frame, oxen strength, and cute childish nature went splendidly to his slender body, tactful mind, and proper attitude. Our professional and platonic union made us nearly unstoppable in the field. Jane and Alec were in a different league.

Currently we both watched the family in question interacted. After the hilarious fight the family cried and hug and all that sappy shit before they went back to their mundane existence. The newborn caught my eye very quickly. She after all was the star attraction for the that dick of a vampire Edward. Wonder were he is by the way. She was truly a beautiful immortal. Long brown hair flowing around her shoulders, hints of copper as well. Her body, built to stop a truck on the spot. Heart shaped face and plump lips teasing what you thought you knew as beauty.

My focus stayed with her while Demetri studied the rest. Sometimes the man missed true beauty to the point I thought he was gay. Ha! He'd kill me if he heard me say that. The woman of my eye was fighting with a blonde woman with straight hair and a man that looked like he could be my twin. From our place in the trees it was hard to get a good ear out but one had to try. With a single leap, I jumped from my current position to another tree some three yards away.

"What are you doing?" My serious counterpart hissed. My eye roll only seemed to anger him more. "Getting better position to try and gather useful information." The answer seems to win him over since he doesn't push further. From here the sound isn't as muffled and I zone in on the group.

"Emmett you ass give me back the controller!"

"Language!" I here from somewhere else in the house. "Sorry mom!"

"Yeah Bella language." The woman of my non existent dreams scowls to my 'twin'.

"Emmett be nice to your sister!" Both continue to fight over the plastic device while the blonde cackles in their wake.

"If you two break something I swear to god I will ground you both for eternity!" The banter made strange things happen to me as I found myself smiling at the scene.

"Emmett! Controller, now." Her eyes bore into his for a moment before he stiffens and hands over the controller involuntarily.

"No fair, belly! You used your koto drama mojo powers or something."

"Really, Em?" she dead pans but with a hint of triumph behind it. "Demetri, I think it's time to go home." He looks from his prospect to me with question. I could only point to the newborn and her confident expression. He looks with mild interest before we both take out leave for Volterra.

Marcus's P.O.V

Another day, another regret in my not so simple existence. With each sun and moon I feel myself sinking, deeper within my beast. Feelings. The word causes humor to fester within me. What do I feel anymore? Do I feel anymore? With each passing day I shuffle through like a ghost, non caring and detached from the ones I love.

My mate, my darling Didyme, ripped away from me in the blink of our eye. She was life, my reason for tolerating this horrific existence. When I first came into immortality, I was on top of the world. I was strong, fast and unmatched in any aspect. Now, I am but a hollow shell of what once was a man. My paintings and theories no longer interest me as neither does my wits.

It's a rare occasion that I find a single passing thought within me. Today is one of those rare occasions. For centuries my darling brothers have stuck with me, pleading for me to open up to them and aid them in their venture. Their horrific, evil venture.

Caius, the baby of us, he's truly an evil soul to be reckoned with. His malice for the were beast and those alike scary to the point of life altering. He is a devil that has great power to rule over armies. What is worse, he's good at it.

Aro, the sickly soul he is, made me want to weep unshed tears. Where Caius was bluntly cruel to the point by standard, Aro was malicious to those undeserving. Aro could and would push and pull until things fell into his favor. His quest for power was a pelage on both the humans and our people. No one was safe from his wrath once unsheathed. If Caius was good at what he did, Aro was a god in his abilities. A master manipulator for a cause that would ultimately destroy him. And they say I have lost myself. In a sense I have.

My precious Didyme stolen in the brink of our love. The only thing I have to remind myself of my perfect love is my perfect memory and her ex coven mates. My thoughts turn now to poor Sulpicia and Athenodora. Both women have suffered greatly in their lifetime only to suffer within another. It's not that I don't feel compassion for the two women, but I don't possess enough power to change it. It's a poor excuse but one I have to use frequently. I know my brothers are less than gentlemanly with them and I wish their fates were different.

Didyme would frown upon my inability to take action. She was a happy soul. Literally she could bring great happiness within you. Our bond was so strong it was almost toxic. As I reached the throne doors I stop once hearing the raised voices of two foreign men. Upon approach, I find the Egyptian coven at each other's throats. in the shadows I observe the scene and my brothers. Caius has a sickening smirk on his face but nothing compared to Aro. The gut wrenching smile he displays makes me slightly shudder in it's view.

After some time, I hear the young coven man renounce his place in their coven and Aro asks both him and his mate to join us. Just what the man wanted all along. The young man offers and I take time to observe his ties to Aro. One can never be too careful when it came to allegiance. The bond he shared with his master was strengthening but artificial. My gaze turns to Aro's prized possession. Chelsea has a small smirk adorning her face watching her master interact with the new peons. If she only knew. Finally, Aro turns to return to his seat but not before catching my eye. A very brief conversation passes between us and I'm back to my thinking.

Where has my brother gone?

* * *

_**:D Hope all is well. Rage on.**_

_**Alex**_


	7. A Mating Display

_**It's short chapter but I will post two tonight to make up for it. I kinda enjoyed writing this one, it was funny to me. **_

_**I do not own Twilight. **_

_**Yep, this again: bottlecraft, EAil(welcome back mate.), wwiggins, howes77, Crusifikz70, vampxan, beestripes, Jdragonfire. You all are beautiful people and welcome to the club! Thank you!**_

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V

_Thump, thump, thump_.

They've been at it since early last night. It's now 9 in the day.

_Thump, thump, thump_.

This is one of them times that I absolutely appalled bein' an empath.

_"Ah god, Tanya!"_

I really, REALLY hated it. It's not bad enough that I have to hear what the hell is goin' on between my baby sister and her mate, but I also feel every single thing too.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump._

I mean, I get it, newborn and new mate but damn it can't a guy get a break?

_"Right there! God!" "Ah! Bella, no claws!" "Fucking don't stop!"_

*sighs* I don't think I'll be able to sit through this much longer. Tryin' to block this much lust for so long drains me to the extent that I'm mildly projecting. Throughout the house everyone has gone to do something else. Mama, and daddy jumped ship a long time ago to get far away from the activities. Eleazar and Carmen had a good bit of practice with the sisters and all so they were unfazed. Kate left at the start sayin' and I quote, 'If I can't join, I'm leaving until you're done.' My little lover was doin' her best to keep me company. Seeming unfazed by the events taking place upstairs.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

_"Fuck, Ri."_

Oh great, now Riley and Seth are goin' at it. Jesus you would think one had self control but I have to remind myself they're new couples. Damn it's driving me up a damn wall. I wish I had made trainin' time a little bit earlier now. Maybe I could have saved myself from this torture. With the added sexcapades, my control was slippin' that much more. A soft grunt escapes me and a small hand covers my own. A brief smile to my lady in gratitude for her help. Alice just smiled her bright smile and went back to her fashion magazine.

_"Tanya!"_

_" Put your finger ri- Oh god yes, Riley! "_

Some of the most disturbin' shit I've heard in a long time. At least Leah and Irina had the courtesy to leave the house. I think leah left so she didn't have to hear her baby brother bangin' his mate. Lucky bitch.

_"Oh, rose."_

Oh hell no! That's it! Can't take this shit anymore! As the last of my resolve melted away, I had already made my way up to everyone's room. "STOP! STOP, STOP, STOP! STOP IT ALL OF YOU! AHHH!" Growls echoed around me but I didn't care. They were all stopping this shit and right now!

"Jasper! Run!" I barely registered by love's voice before I'm launched from the house and makin' a hole in the front yard. By the time I figured out what had happened, a glorious roar bellowed out from the house. I'm on my feet because I know the fight that's about to come my way. In my frenzy I forgot the most important rule when dealin' with newborns, never disrupt their mating. Not too long after I stood did a naked Bella spring from the hole in the side of the house completely lost in her beast. Shit. I send a quick blast of calm her way but the effects seem to bounce right off of'er. She's at me with a cry of fury, slashin' every which way.

"Bella!" By now the rest of the family has joined us. Some half naked, other's took the time to actually attempt to dress.

"Bella calm down!" I yell but it's useless. She's swinging like a mad woman trying to 'eliminate the threat'. I look to Tanya in hopes that she will calm her mate a little. The blonde coven leader has a look of mild annoyance and amusement, well the hell with you too. "Bella, look I'm sorry but it was ju-" Another swing and I barely dodged that one. Looks like trainin' is comin early today.

"Tanya why don't you stop her?" Esme asks watching her young one attempt to destroy me. "Nope, he knew better than to come between a newborn and their mating. He of all people should have known better." I hear my little woman growl at Tanya and Bella growls at Alice. Alice barely had time to react when Bella turned on her instead.

"Oh shit, here we go." Riley smiles with Seth under his arm. I quickly help my mate seein' how Bella has already landed a series of deadly hits. Bella dispatches me a little too easily and Emmett is next to tackle the young one to the ground. "Come on belly, snap out of it." The big man says but then he's thrown back a good few feet. The next attempt from myself was met with the same action. I'm sailin' through the air before I ever made contact with her. Oh hell, she's using her damn powers.

Alice manages to sneak by on a small glitch givin' me and Emmett enough time to join her. The thrashing newborn is now snapping her teeth under us while rolling around on the ground. The feisty thing then dumps us all from her space and is back on her feet snarling.

"Ok Tanya you've made your point, call her off!" I yell out becoming very wary of my little sister. Her gifts made it damn near impossible to subdue her without hurting her. Tanya took her sweet time making her way over to her mate and grasping her face.

"Hush, my Bella. It's ok."

_"Mine!"_ She snarls and latches on to the older woman. Her black eyes tick every which way watching us all in case we decide to attack. "Yes, I'm yours, and you're mine. They aren't going to hurt me. They're our family, so come back to me love." Tanya's soothing voice seemed to do the trick as black began to fade to deep red.

Her deep growls turn to little purrs when Tanya started to stroke her face gently. Everyone seemed to give a collective sigh of relief at having our precious newborn calm once again. In some ways, I was very proud that Bella kept three experienced fighters at bay for so long. On the other hand it makes me wonder and somewhat afraid. If this is with little experience, what the hell would she be like with a lot of experience?

Kate's P.O.V

Here we all stood in the middle of the yard with half naked people and an extra naked Bella. I knew that once she recognized her state of undress she would blush, or the vampire equivalent, furiously. I was quite impressed with the little one in her freak out fight. Not many, newborns especially, could stay in for so long. But then again, this was Bella. Perhaps the most unnatural immortal of us all. Watching her fight in her skives nearly made me double over with laughter.

Carlisle and Esme looked mortified and Carmen just studied the hole in the side of the house and the hole that jasper's body made. The woman loved her landscapes, possibly a bit more than Esme did. I'm really surprised she hasn't freaked out about it yet. The key word is yet. True to her nature, Bella discovered that she was indeed naked and did her best to hide behind her mate.

"Don't be bashful, bells. We've already seen it all."

"Yeah, who knew that belly was a streakier." At mine and Emmett's teasing she slid behind Tanya a bit more. Everyone had a little snicker in their mouth before a startling sound made everyone stand at the ready. The lone shift in wind caused all to become black eyed and defensive. Someone has decided to trespass. Well, they were about to get the shock of their life.

"This is marked territory! Show yourself!" Tanya screams out with her arm across her mate. Bella huffed once she figured out she wasn't getting around her anytime soon. The bushes and wind rustled a bit more before the person in question came into view.

"What? Is the orgy over?" Wow he is beautiful. The very definition of tall, dark and handsome. The man stood around 6'2 in height with a thick to lanky build. His dark blonde hair fell just above his eyes and looked as if he's never seen a comb before. He wore a dark grey shirt tucked into black pants with a pair of boots to match. A long sleeved black trench coat gave him the Van Helsing look.

His face was a dusty tan color but more on the lighter side with a permanent 5 o'clock shadow on it. His chin, chiseled and blocky but fitting for a man of his build. His posture seemed relaxed as his blood red eyes scanned the yard of immortals with humor. "And who might you be?" Eleazar asks more curious than anything. The man delivers a pantie dropping smile before he responds.

"My name is Garrett."

* * *

_**It's no secret that I find Garrett a great addition to the families and his character was just awesome. I can't seem to the let the big man go. Ok I'll have the next chapter up soon. Hope all is well. Rage on.**_

_**Alex**_


	8. Family Matters

_**Ok as promised! I have the second one for the night. Now I hope this will do for a few days. I have my first opening project for my job and I will be away on travel for a few days. I shall return VERY soon. I will not leave this story out to dry. **_

_**I do not own Twilight**_

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

Nowhere to go and no one to turn to. Is this how it feels to be alone? This dark and deafening place I've been shunned to. For the last few days I've taken up residence in my half broken barn. It's the only place that I can kind of recall seeing whole. I buried Brady and my father, that was tough. Goddamn those bloodsuckers. In my short three days I've reflected on the past more than I should have. Going over every piece of information on what went wrong and why did things turn out the way they did.

Every hour was nearly spent sitting and reflecting, something I wasn't use to by any means. Finally, the hunger pains became too much and it was time to hunt again. For a shifter, 3 hours was a bit much to go without eating let alone 3 days. So I set out into the half burnt forest of my kin to search for my next meal. It wasn't a fast pace because I felt that I didn't deserve to live when I people could not. I wandered for about and hour before I tracked a small herd of deer to the north. It seemed as if I was running on auto pilot with each step. I ran and tracked the heard until I was back in Alaska. I hadn't planned on taking another day and a half trip back to that hell, but it happened so I dealt with it. Once I had the herd in sight, I pounced on my first victim. The 7 point buck didn't stand a chance against my strength. As I gutted the creature with a small pocket knife, I'm put back into my memories.

_Memory Start_

_One of the rare days of sunshine graced Forks and by fault, La Push. Me Paul, Embry, Quill hunted with a young Quill Sr. "You can track various ways. Boys. Paw prints, broken twigs and trampled leaves, animal dung, or many more. There isn't one right way to track, you must exercise different or all forms to be successful." The four of us crept our way through the lands as he spoke. We saw a broken twigs on a small tree every now and then but not nearly as frequent as the piles of dung and trampled leaves. We each had our turn to track the many items before we came to the herd's resting spot._

_ "Look here boys." Quill Sr. crouched down behind some shrubs with us all. What laid before us was a wonderful accomplishment of our own. Our herd, that we tracked in our study, was resting by a little watering hole. _

_"Congratulations boys, you've tracked your first herd. Big Quill had to stop us from startling our prey in our victory cheer. We watched for another minute, soaking everything in, before he spoke again. _

_"Now, Even thought you've tracked your prize to a still point, you must still strap your prey for the kill. They have four legs and we have two. We are but human and their hearing is better than ours by far." We all take in his whispered words by the truck load. His dark brown eyes never left the herd. And now thinking about it, even while teaching us the ropes, big Quill never stopped hunting._

_ "Jacob, you're up first." I visibly gulped at the news. After all I was only 9 years old. Quill Sr. handed me a medium sized hunting knife. "Now remember young Jacob, one of the best and effect way is to divide and conquer." With his words to heart, I stalked from our original position to the outside right. I made sure to take note of every step I took as to not alarm the herd. _

_When I had picked out a lone buck on the outskirts of the pack, I stilled. The male laid a few inches from my hiding spot, grazing between the wood and grass. Inch by inch I crept to the beast, blade drawn and heart pounding. Finally, I jumped. One chance to make it count or I would track the vermin again. Fortunately, I hit my mark with a clean strike to the heart. Before I knew what I had done, I saw myself upon it's back with my blade in it's chest, holding firm until it lay dead. _

_"Well done, Jacob!" Big Quill praised as they all approached me and my first kill. The deer wasn't very big, about 4 points, but it was mine. For my kill, my family would have dinner tonight, even if it wasn't an absolute necessary. From that point on, I took every word any elder spoke to heart. Both Paul and Quill Jr. caught their kills, with Paul's being the more brutal. He just had to go after the biggest buck. We learned how to skin the creature and utilize almost every part of the creature. If we couldn't eat it, it was used as clothing or items of importance. After all, it was a great shame upon your people and nature if you wasted what mother earth gave you._

_Memory End_

When I snap back to the present I look down to my fallen prey. What made me so different from him? The fact that I am human and he is beast? False, for we are both beast, but I must survive. A silent pray is given to his fallen body for my sake of survival. It's a sign of respect I have for the earth and her creatures we all shant take for granted. Many of the hours are spent thinking of lost times with a heavy heart. With each stroke I loss myself in the action and before I know it, I'm hit over the head with cold, heavy hands taking me away from my kill.

Bella's P.O.V

I was so embarrassed about my actions from today that I tried my best to hide from everyone. I've always pride myself on having more self control than other newborns but after today, I'm not so sure. I mean, I fought naked for god sakes! For that, I was facing a decade of teasing from my siblings. So when the mysterious nomad showed up, I almost rejoiced at the attention he received instead of myself.

So, here we sat, in the living room that had a half gaping hole in the side of it from my destruction in it, eyeing the man warily. He seemed so relaxed that we wondered if he was an ancient.

"So Garrett, why have you come to us?" The man in question glanced around smiling, as if he expected and took pride in this question, before answering.

"I was born in 1752 in a hard winter. My child years were that of a normal kid of the new world back in those days. Father our looking for food and mother waiting for his return, with me to look after. Me and my boys, pillaged and robbed until we were taken care of. My changed occurred in 1775 during a flare of a on of Lexington and Concord. My maker was a woman just looking for her next meal, and fortunately for me, she was half full so she didn't drain me." Every single soul lapped up his story eager to hear more about a time that Jasper was familiar with. The major himself was close to edge.

"I was alone and didn't have a clue as to where to start. You know the saying, 'Once a military man, always a military man'. I joined back up with the rebellion. Finally, the New World was won." He raised a clenched fist while looking to everyone. His passion as he spoke about his times drew us in like moth to a flame. "When we finally had our Treaty of Paris, in 1783, did I take solitude for a number of years. I quickly became bored with the peace life. War was all I knew and it soon became what I yearned for. It wasn't until June 25th 1875 that I joined back in."

He leaned forward and watched us all as he closed his index finger and thumb close together. "I came this close to biting Custer, but the Indians got him first." The way this man described history had everyone in sight enamored with him. I noticed Kate nearly drooling more than others. It was strange seeing as how she lived through a lot more history than him. In his day dream, Dad decided the speak at this point.

"Well you certainly have had a eventful life. But why did you ask if the orgy was over when you first arrived?" Garrett smiled and looked to me and Tanya before answering.

"Well, I was passing by when I heard moaning followed by thunder striking. When I came to the grounds I saw a naked newborn fighting with a one of your own. I just assumed that the party was just intense." Tanya growled at him as he eyed me with hunger. When the threat was made he put up his hands in defense before smirking at my father.

"I see now that it was a misunderstanding, but, who could blame a nomad for being curious."

"Most nomads would observe from afar then leave or attack once they got the information they wanted." Eleazar stated a bit amused by the man.

"Ah, true. But I am of a different breed. I've been alone for a number of years and even then I've never been shy to others, big coven or not. If you ask me to leave I will do so." At the declaration, Kate whimpers which causes everyone to eye her with question. Once Garrett locks eyes with her, his trademark smirk falters. The room is silent as we watch the two gaze at one another with longing and hint of growing lust. A minute ticks by before Garrett is kneeled in front of a surprised Kate, gripping her hands.

"For many years I've waited for you. If you'll have me, I'll follow you anywhere woman." The admission had all the women in our family swooning at the new mates. For the first time in her life, Kate was speechless. Garrett waited with patient eyes and a ecstatic expression before Riley whispered to Seth.

"That was smooth as shit." The comment caused all to snicker or out right laugh but never broke Kate and Garrett's gaze from one another. With each passing day, we seem to get a new family member. What can I say? I welcome them all with open arms.

* * *

_**Ok all, hope you have a good weekend. Rage on.**_

_**Alex**_

_**p.s: To that one guest that asked about my parting notes. I always sign my name it's my thing. and the 'rage on' thing. it's also my thing. Who wouldn't want to rage on? haha. But no, I am female. my first name is Alexandria.**_


	9. Plus One

_**Ok another chapter! I didn't get a chance to proof read. I'm sorry! I am in Germany one my first bizz tripp! Side note: You assholes can drink. Wow! lovin' the stouts right now. **_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_**See you soon.**_

* * *

Aro's P.O.V

I was overcome with joy at my new coven mates. The new pair have already proven to be one of the most loyal of my little group. Even with Chelsea's influence, Benjamin held a genuine bond with myself. The boy did wonders in the training room. Once I got him away from that insufferable man Amun, he truly flourished and so did his mate. The woman wasn't gifted but in a sense she was.

Her meticulous tactic for fighting stances and execution made her just as deadly as one of my gifted guard. She was so nimble and quick that I almost believed it was her gift. Today, like the past three, I watch from the sidelines as the pair once again bested their teacher and I briefly wondered if I should move them ahead. The combination of the two were fatal to any guard that dared face them.

"They move as if they are one, brother." Caius spoke, saddling up next to me to enjoy the show.

"That is because they practically are." Marcus's light voice came as well. It took me some time to respond to them, with me being so enamored with my new toys. "They will serve us well. Both show great acceptance and skill with their training." As we speak, Benjamin's mate has just fed her opponent to him with a flip over her shoulder as the boy used his power over the air to hold them down.

Once the guard was 'out', they moved on to the next. Benjamin moved with such precision and grace that it almost made me want to cry. He ducked under the blind left to plant the guard into the floor followed by his mate jumping on him and 'taking his head'. The woman was vicious. Almost as vicious as my dear Jane, minus the power of course.

"You are pleased now, Aro?" Marcus questioned with a hint of hope. The emotion was so foreign sounding coming from him that I did a double take to face him.

"I am always pleased, Marcus. Another soul to strengthen our coven. Once we have Alice, Edward, and Jasper under our rule, I will be even more pleased." The news makes him turn away but barely. I knew what he wanted me to say but I would not lie. Why should I? We watched the bout in silence for another 10 minutes before Alec breaks our concentration.

"Master, Felix, and Demetri have returned and with a prisoner." The news had me internally jumping with glee. Not only have my dears deemed their return worthy enough, but they bought a present as well. I turn to the young boy before nodding slightly

. "We shall meet them in the throne room. Thank you, Alec." The boy bows respectively before taking his leave. "It seems duty calls us once more. I turn to face my brothers. "And I expect you to be there as well, Marcus."

The last bit was said with a little warning. The man turns with a curious eye before he speaks. "I have and always will do as I please, Aro you know that. But I shall join you both as I find myself curious to the guest they have brought." My scowl indicated that I didn't like his response but he would join us so I let it go.

All the guard joined us for the meeting, including our newly acquired ones. Once my brothers and I entered into our decision room, my brothers faltered back with a grimace.

"What is the go awful smell?" Caius sneered holding his nose dramatically so.

"That is him, master." Felix gestured to the man they have before them. It was then I take stock of him for memory. He's perfectly chiseled from head to toe. Copper skin making him rival Benjamin's tone to the fullest. Cropped, jest black hair a top his perfect head. He kneels but looks to be standing about 6'2 when upright. I quickly turn my gaze from the man to my guard members holding him awaiting their explanation. "We found him in the woods not too far from the Cullens and Denalis, master. Two of his kind are with them and we thought that you would like to study him."

Did I mention that Demetri was one hell of a vampire. His quick thinking made it so easy to not have to baby everything for them. Felix was just as sharp but their request to stay together made it so I couldn't make both of them captains over the guard. Once again I looked to the man. He was beaten and bloodied but was healing with each passing second.

"His kind?" I questioned to myself more than anything. Felix stilled himself with little glances to Caius before adding, "Wolves." My younger brother hissed at the news and went to strike but my hand held him off.

"We should kill him were he stays, Aro. His damned race plagues us all."

"All in time, brother." With that I walk forward as my loyal ones take hold of him tighter. My calcinatory eye studies him before I call out to Jane. "Jane." She doesn't need anymore instruction. Before long, the man is screaming with agony. Body twitching every which way on the ground before me. Once I gave the signal, she stopped. So they were susceptible to our gifts. Good. I approached a little closer to the man knowing there was nothing he could do before he looked up and I caught his eyes.

Peace.

I felt pure, unfiltered, absolute peace. This boy, this…man before me made me want to wept at his beauty. His once plain, brown skin became gold to me. His features perfect making me stare at him deeply. Everything was quiet and still as we looked to one another. His swollen right eye made me angry at the condition he was in. Made me damn everything I have ever think to do to this man. For in his face I found my ever after. My perfection.

Peace.

"Well this is a development." Marcus rasps out with an undertone of amusement. I quickly turn to him with a silencing look.

"Yes, it is. One that should be kept between ourselves." And with that he quiet down but with the same look of amusement. Unable to stay away from long, my gaze turned back to the man before me.

"What is your name?" It came out more gentle than I intended it to. The man looked up once more with blacken eyes before answering.

"Jacob Black." My god even his voice was honey to my ears. How did this happen? After all this time, I find the one thing to make me pause. I find my one weakness. I find, my mate.

Rosalie's P.O.V

The house was buzzing with Kate's new mate around. The strange but excitable man drew everyone in with everything he did. Carlisle wanted to know everything about him and his travels, as did the other Denali women. Eleazar studied him like he was beautiful, abstract art and the rest of us just peered at him hoping he would do something amazing. The first hour upon meeting him was spent asking little questions about his life. The next three days were spent trying to block his and Kate's excessive mating.

True to her word, the woman could go a few rounds. It got so bad that Jasper had to leave the house, not wanting to repeat past mistakes. Bella's fangs were at a constant drop with her eyes as black as night but I admired her resistance. Much to Tanya's displeasure, she didn't jump her every second that pheromones were in the air. One the forth day, both came down and dopey grins on their faces hand in hand.

"Nice to see you again Kate." My smirk only made hers widen.

"So Garrett, Welcome to the family, bro." My block head mate commented, his boyish grin in place. "Thank you. Sorry about invading on your territory and all." We all just wave him off as the two love birds join us. This room is silent for a moment before a low growl makes us turn from Kate to Eleazar. The Spanish man holds up his hands in defense and makes no move to approach his irate coven mate.

"I mean no harm Kate, just was inquiring about his gift."

"His gift?" she asks in surprise looking now to the man in question. The sheepish expression he has was almost too adorable if he wasn't a grown man.

"What gift do you have?" The Russian woman purred into his ear. The smell of arousal quickly filled the air once more.

"Oh come on!" Bella yells out holding her nose now, trying her hardest to belay her instincts. Garrett takes pity on the newborn as he starts.

"I have the gift of Energy. I can take it and distribute it as I see fit to humans and immortals." Eleazar and Carlisle look ready to burst with questions but both were restraining themselves. Kate took on a look of pride for her mate at his admission. "How does it work?" My father asks, his hand stroking his chin; a human trait he's picked up over the years.

"Well, when I touch someone, doesn't matter were, if I choose to I can take any amount of energy from them. For humans it tends to be fatal but makes for great hunting." The excited glint in his eye makes us all flinch a little. I could see it being a very useful gift for the normal vampire diet.

"Once I have that energy, I keep it. It can either build or I can immediately release it into or on something. Since our kind are filled with it, I can only subdue a vampire for a moment. When I chose to release it, it becomes violent." His explanation captured us all. Garrett was a natural story teller, given his animated ways. "With the same touch I can have you react like a human on too much coffee, or like an atomic bomb making you explode on the spot."

"Remarkable." Eleazar let loose his favorite word regarding his latest subject. Garrett only beamed at the man. It seemed like nothing got him down. He always joked and laughed. Always smiled, even at the slightest things. And took whatever came his way in strides. He was a perfect match for Kate.

"Is it alright if we test this?" Of course Carlisle and Eleazar would want to test out something new. "I'm not sure. It can be very dangerous given the immortal I take the energy from." "But you control how much you take and give back right?" Garrett nods but looks very wary to his mate. "I just don't want to hurt anyone. Especially not my new family. You all just gave me the stamp of approval." The last part was added with a bright smile. True to his nature, nothing could get him down.

"We will have to be careful, but I think we could manage. Any volunteers?" Carlisle's asks and of course my monkey man is the first to jump at the chance. "Anyone at all?" Carlisle continues on as if he didn't see Emmett almost jumping in his seat. His hand waved like that of a five year old wanting to be picked. Our blonde father wait's a moment more before a meek answer was given.

"I'll do it." Immediately everyone turned to see Bella raising her hand. Carlisle took one look to her before quickly stating, "Emmett it is."

I wanted to laugh at the triumphant 'yes' he received also the way Bella rolled her eyes. "You should have known that dad wouldn't allow you to volunteer, Bella."

"Then why did he ask." She pouted while the rest of us laughed. "Don't be offended belly, dad just wanted the strongest of the bunch."

"Careful there Emmett, Bella is still stronger than you. Besides, where was the strength when she was tossin' us about the yard like paper?" My 'twin' corrected my ecstatic mate. I was conflicted, I didn't want this ex nomad to 'fight' my mate; I also didn't want him to use his gift on my baby sister either. From the sounds of it, he has a pretty nasty gift. I just hope that he's as in control as he says he is.

"Let's go people!" We were all but drug out of the door. Once all were gathered Garrett faced my burly husband with a little smirk. "How do we do this? Do we just have to touch or can we spar?" Emmett jumped looking from Garrett to Carlisle with haste. Carlisle motioned for Garrett to pick.

"Well, all it really takes is a touch but I wouldn't say no to a little friendly one on one." Oh great, we now have three big kids. Both men take their positions but Garrett is the first to move surprisingly. Emmett dodged the man rolling under a left swipe before drawing a punch for himself. At the contact, Kate whimpers a bit taking everything she has to not interfere. I know her instincts are in an uproar and I was very proud of my sister-in-law. Garrett didn't miss a beat with the hit, he only came right back and lodged my baby into the air. Emmett's body sailed straight upwards and Garrett met him in the air. As he went to grab my man, Emmett kicked him away before twisting to right himself to land in a perfect crouch. That move had admiring the bear man with pure lust. "Whoa, reel it in rose." Jasper whispers grunting in place.

"I've got a hundred on Emmett." Seth says to his mate and sister

. "I'm not indulging in your games, Seth." Leah shuts him down immediately.

"I'll take that bet." Bella challenges to the young shifter. He scoffs to her bet before replying with, "Bella, you're the most broke person here." He laughs a little before his sister crushes him.

"Seth, we're just as broke." He stops laughing and contemplate for a second. "Don't worry baby. I've been around for a number of years. I'll my money is your money." Riley says whispering into his ear. Seth blushes but steals a kiss before looking back to Bella with a sassy smirk. Bella glances at Tanya but doesn't say anything. Instead my baby sister watches the two men continue to fight.

"You've got yourself a bet, Seth." Tanya speaks not looking at them but to the fight instead. Bella whipped her head around to stare at her mate. Tanya smiles kindly before turning her attention to her mate.

"You are the love of my life, my mate. Everything that is mine is yours, without question." When it looked like Bella was going to protest, Tanya cute her off. "My sisters and I have centuries on Riley, my bank account is ridiculous." Bella knew at that point that she would have her money. She wasn't happy about it, but she didn't try to fight the woman on this. The two men we currently in a blocking match. I was proud of Emmett, it seemed he really listened to Kate and Jasper when they taught their lessons.

Emmett charged Garrett with his classic head on style but switched last minute. He Flipped over head bring the man's shouldered down with him. Garrett fell with Emmett but kept rolling until he was behind him. Emmett turned and swung but the ex solider caught his fist. It was then that Garrett activated his power and Emmett slumped to one knee. My eyes shifted to black instantly as I'm sure worry etched itself on my face. Garrett quickly pulls back and Emmett is still down. Once the man was back a few yards and I'm by my mate's side checking him over.

"I'm ok, babe." Jesus even his voice was weak.

"What the fuck did you do?!" I yelled and Kate was by his side snarling at me now. I don't care, my mate is hurt and there would be hell to pay if he didn't recover.

"Give it a minute." Garrett states with a calm voice. He didn't move and kept Kate by his side as well. After a moment's pause, Emmett jumped back up and flexed his arms with his child-like, dimpled grin.

"That is bad ass, Garrett!" An unbelieving chuckle passed my lips watching him smile before he turned to me. "I'm fine Rosie, I'm fine. I promise babe." I managed to reel in my instincts and nod to Garrett in acceptance. It was then, and only then, that he moved back forward with Kate under his arm with a smile. Both men shake hands for the fight and I finally understood why he did it this way.

Garrett controlled his gift as promised. He took only what he needed to show us and quickly let go of Emmett. Not only that, he even stepped back to give him some room and to show he wasn't trying to hurt him out of respect for me and him. Only when Emmett was right again did he come back and congratulate his companion as an equal. The man knew what he was doing the whole time. I swallowed my pride and stretched my hand out to the tall man. He looked down at it for a second before taking it into his giant ones.

"Welcome to the family." I murmur out. Garrett smiled and looked down to his slack jawed mate. In fact, the entire family except Bella and Seth were in awe at us.

"Pay up, sucker!" Bella laughed out. Seth flipped her the bird but nodded all the same.

"What?" I snapped out feeling a little under pressure. "You've just accepted a stranger into the family without the third degree."

"Ex-stranger." Kate corrects Alice. "I can be nice when I want to." I huff out turning into my mate's arms and taking deep breaths of his scent.

"We know you can, rose. That's why Seth now owes me 200 instead of just one." Seth grumbles but nods to her statement. "200 hundred? Did you up the bet?" "Well kind of. I bet in favor of Garrett and that you would accept him." She smiled.

"What-"

"I mean come on, Garrett has the gift of energy stealing and boosting. There wasn't a way he couldn't win if he was using his gift. No offense Emmett." Emmett shrugged it off with a smile.

"And the other?" We were all generally intrigued. Bella smiled devilishly at the shifter for a moment. "Let's just say he learned that I know my sister better than him." His eyes rolled but he smiled because like Kate, Emmett, and Garrett, that's what Seth does.

Bell looked back at me with a softened expression. "You're kind, rose. You exterior is intimidatingbut rightfully so. Deep down you have one of the biggest hearts I know." My eyes watered a moment before I scowled at the 'awe's' coming from our family.

"All of you shut it or I'll take a limb." My rebuke was weak and even our parents snickered and held a loving gaze to me. So instead I snuggled further into Emmett.

"Ok, enough with the feelings! Garrett still has a big batch of Emmett Juice and I want to see what he can do with it."

" Ew." Bella scrunched up her nose at the term 'Emmett Juice'. "Of course the lesbian is grossed out at my juices." He picked.

"Shut it or I'll make you eat human food!" Emmett quickly shuts up and we turn back to the amused looking energy ball.

"If this is what your family is like babe, I can't wait for eternity now." Garrett kisses a giggling Kate before stepping away from her. He out stretches his hand towards one of the Bella induced clearings before looking over his shoulder to us.

"Don't blink." He smirked then released a rippling, clear ball quickly into the space. He angled the shot so that it would hit the ground a good ways away from us. On impact, the group exploded and dirty and leaves went everywhere. The group shook us, even standing a good 100 feet away from the blast sight.

"Whoa." Emmett murmured. "You got all that from me?" Garrett nodded and re-wrapped his arm around Kate. "I think this was a huge success. Thank you , Garrett." Eleazar said.

"True story! Now that you've proved your worth on the battle field, come prove it in mortal combat." Garrett privets to face Emmett with a bewildered look on his face. "The hell is that?" Emmett just smirks at the man and Seth pipes in again.

"100 dollars on Emmett!" No one took that bet knowing the outcome. Bella looked at Tanya once more. She received a nod of approval before she spoke. "Double or nothing on Kate."

"You're on!" Seth accepts following a fast talking Emmett inside. "Our mates have gambling problems." Riley shook his head to Tanya. I didn't get too into betting myself and didn't really like it when my family did it but Bella clearly knew what she was doing, if the knowing smirk she held told us anything. This would be a very interesting match.

* * *

_**Rage on.**_

_**Alex**_


	10. The Fine Line

_**So sorry for my absence. herer is another chapter for you all hope you enjoy it. Germany has been lovely and now I am back but will quickly be off again. This job is tough but so very worth it! Thank you to all that are still with me. **_

_**I do not own Twilight**_

_**Roll call!: zepder, kiriiae, Irishfighter, Chelasea1637, SummerSumo, administrato, Storyfreak0083, VRBG, nicole1980, OYA7200, FullMoonOcean, Nicole-Lavinia1993, Danate11, LiliyanaN, Yurihentai64, debsel, tanamashu, jmspikey, ValkuVauseQueen, PandaMonium666. You lot are just beautiful. Thank you for everything. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V

The room I woke up in was very colorful to my surprise. Evening light peeled into the slender windows and onto the floors. As I tried to sit up my muscles protested and my breathing stops to short jerky ones. Once I slowly sit up on the plush, Italian sheets I take stock of the room fully. Art work on the dark walls, a couch/ day bed at the foot of the massive bed. A mere desk littered with papers and things. In the corner held a grand piano and Cello ready to be played at any moment.

Where the hell was I? I remembered being in La Push and getting kidnapped, but nothing else. The door opens and I snap my head to the breech. "Ah, you're awake." The man said stepping into the room. He wore a sleek, three piece black suite and was a pale a snow. Pale pink lips with dark red eyes and long, straight black hair flowing behind his back. He was beautiful.

It was then something clicked and I'm pissed beyond repair. Goddamn it. Not only is my imprint a man, he's a fucking blood sucker! The internal insult caused me to grab my chest and cough in pain. I couldn't even talk badly about my Imprint.

"I'm afraid that I don't know much about your kind. Are you hungry?" The last part was spoken softly as he inched closer from his place by the door. I stare at him in question and awe and he took another step towards me.

"I'm afraid I can't get you what you require if you don't tell me, young one." His teasing smile made me want to blush and I instantly hated myself for the thought. The thought of food made my stomach roar with mistreatment and I did blush as the beautiful bloodsucker before me gave a knowing smirk.

"It seems your organs are revolting. Might I know what you like to eat now?" I take a moment eyeing him carefully before speaking.

"My kind require a lot of food. The normal human size times five really. As a wolf, I like meat, anything really, but meat is best for us." The man nods and quickly claps his hands twice before another vamp shows up. The girl is short in height but the air around her made my wolf bristle with warning. This girl was dangerous and looks were deceiving.

"Jane, I require ten rare steaks delivered here."

"And the drink master?" Both pause and look to me.

"Uh- a large coke?" The girl, Jane, nods before blurring away from the room once more. The cold man gathers a sense of courage before heading over to me and sitting at the foot of the bed. His gaze pierces into my very soul and I'm looking away from such a strong look. The room suddenly becomes very interesting.

"I hope you like this room."

"It's very…interesting." I say in hopes he wouldn't take it as an insult. At this moment I hate being a wolf. With these traitorous thoughts I wouldn't be any good to my cause. "Thank you. It's my personal room. And now it's yours." The last was spoken in a very quiet whisper and the hard gaze was once again on me, waiting for my reaction. "uh- Thank you?" He smiles kindly and I find my body reacting in a funny way.

"Of course." A long pause comes between us before he speaks again. "Might I know your name?" I do my hardest to try and ignore him but the wolf in me won't allow it. The traitorous bastard all but whimpered from the loss of eye contact. Damn the fates that paired me with my enemy. "Jacob Black, but I think you already knew that." It came out a lot softer than I intended.

"Ah, that I did. I was just merely making conversation with my mate." My head snaps over to him once more. So he did know. "Yes young one, I know that we are bound by fate. Do you feel anything?" I take a moment to think on how to answer this. After a few, I decided that it would all come out in the open anyways.

"My kind imprint. Whenever we look into our imprint's eyes for the first time we instantly know that they are our mate. That they are our other half." The man beams at me and I swooned a little from the intensity of his smile.

"That's fantastic to hear." I smiled at his enthusiasm. He took the smile as an invitation to scoot closer to me and I couldn't find it with in me to move away. His presence was like a drug to me. Every fiber of my soul called for him…and I hated it.

"Jacob, my gift allows me to read a person's thoughts. Might I try and read yours to better access what your core needs are. As my mate I need to know how to take care of you." His logic was there but I really didn't want anyone trying to pick apart my brain.

"How does it work?"

"Just a simple touch would do it. You would feel nothing at all." Another inch was closed by him and now I can feel the cold coming off of him. It was comfort to my ever hot skin. "I don't think I would like that." His face fell and I could tell he wasn't use to being rejected. The expression he now wore made my heart ach and my wolf chastise me for putting it there.

"Well, if it doesn't hurt." I say soon after and hold out my hand. He stills when he takes my hand and I take the time to just feel. He's cold, like all bloodsuckers are, but in a way he's warm. His marble skin, smooth and so inviting. I would drown in his touch for all eternity if I could. His eyes retake focus again and he looks surprised by what I'm sure he saw in my life.

"You certainly have lived a very eventful life, young Jacob." I nod not sure of what to say. Luckily, the little blonde vamp came back with my order. Her nose wrinkled with disgust at my food like it insulted her entire family. I chuckled at her and it only seemed to deepen her scowl.

"Ah! Thank you Jane." The girl nods and takes her leave without another word. I wasted no time in digging in, moaning at the taste of the next to rare meat. "Good?"

"God yes, thank you?"

" Aro." I shivered at his name. Fitting for such a god. Fucking imprint mind.

Aro's P.O.V

As I watched my mate inhale his food I briefly wonder if I ordered enough for the boy. He was rounding his 6th steak when I spoke again. "You know the Cullens?" That caused pause with the young man. "Yeah, I do. More than I would like to say."

"I'm sorry if this seems a bit intrusive but I saw the war, Jacob. I'm so sorry for your lose." He stiffens but doesn't stop eating. His eyes gloss over while peering into his food even more. "It was rough but I will have my revenge on them."

"We Jacob, we. Your problems are my problems now. I've seen the devastation that was done to your home. I felt your pain and it will not go without justice." His eyes finally meet mine again and with a generous amount of gratitude. "Thank you." Came his weak reply. I decided to settle for quiet so he could finish eating in peace.

Though he was my mate, he unknowingly gave me information that sealed the fate of the Cullens. The war of the shifters with Carlisle and his family. His meeting with Edward and the South American tribe. His love for the intriguing Isabella Swan. A Kotodama and shield, what a prize. As a human she has retained her powers, I could only imagine what she could do as an immortal. It was good that he held the same general position as I do about taking down the Cullens and Denalis.

"Excuse me young one, I must go tend to some things but I shall return shortly. If you need anything, Sulpicia will see to it that it's yours. I must ask you to not wonder the castle alone." I stand with a great amount of effort and call my former companion to us. In a instant she is before me with dead eyes as always. "Anything he wishes, you will give. Understood?" She nods respectively and I take my leave to find my brothers.

Marcus's P.O.V

Caius and myself were in our personal study brushing up on past offenses and history. It wasn't often that just he and I were together for company. Although he is my youngest sibling, I find his ever growing hatred for the world a bit taxing on the nerves. The man was always angry about something and it bled through on other's emotions. I studied him as he was neck deep in papers. He wasn't always this way and it made me wonder what changed. Deep down I knew what had transpired to turn such a noble boy into a spiteful man.

Aro.

From such a young age Aro has always had a fascination with power and control. The man loved to be adored and hated to be underestimated. He felt the world owed him something from even a young age. When we were human, back before parchment was invented, he sought followers and those of like mind for his quest.

When Caius showed great skill in the fighting arts and strategy, Aro latched on to him like a tick. It was nothing to plant seeds of misguidance into his young mind. Our middle brother knew that Caius sought his affects as a brother and used that to his advantage. Aro is a poison to our family and our bond grows weaker by the day. Speaking of the devil, he blurred it with a elated grin on his face.

" Finish laying with your dog?" Caius asks not taking his eyes from his current business. Aro bites back a low growl much to my amusement. I know the mate bond has taken affect to him. In what I call my 'Bond Vision' I see it glowing a bright blue.

"Young Jacob is taking rest and I have given him Sulpicia to aid him." Caius offers a look of disbelief and I morn for my friend. "Giving up your wife to the will of the dog, you've come a long way Aro."

"He is not a dog and I'll appreciate it if you called him by his name, brother." Caius smirks but doesn't say anything more for the time being. "In other news, I have discovered what has happed with our Olympic Coven."

"Oh?" I ask generally curious. Aro walks more into the room and makes sure to close the door behind him.

"Yes, it seems that young Carlisle has had a war with Jacob's people defeating them and his youngest holds two gifts with her."

"Shifter war?" Caius closes his book now waiting for Aro to continue. "Jacob's people were from a long line of shape shifters that happened to take form of a wolf. Their species is triggered by vampires and can kill us. Luckily, the Cullens took them out before it became a problem. But Carlisle youngest is in possession of rare gifts." He pauses drifting off into space. No doubt planning his next move on our vegetarian friends.

"What is it? Spit it out, Aro." Caius was never know for his patience. "A Kotodama and mental Shield!" Even my eyes pop at the news. There hasn't been known knowledge of a Kotodama for over a millennium. Their kind were very rare and often sought after. Sadly, the demand for their life became so great the most were doomed to live the life of a servant, nomad, or in more cases…took their life.

"Are you sure?" Caius inquired with an almost awed expression. "Positive. I've seen her beginning works in his mind." The poor girl, she has been subjected to the same fate as her fore founders and doesn't even know it. The evil glint in Aro's eye tells me that if he wasn't before, he will now stop at nothing to acquire the young woman.

"She would be a great asset to our coven brothers. But I also have noticed that the Cullens have somewhat joined with the Denali Coven. Whether it was by choice or because of the events of La Push we do not know and nor do I care. Their have become a threat with crimes of making a Coven larger than our own by terms. We must act now." Caius smiles and I'm sick with grief thinking about the young ones. All Carlisle and Eleazar has ever wanted for their coven is to live in peace.

To know that they have been targeted makes me want to weep at the troubles coming their way. "How do we go about this Aro?" Caius is now standing beside the man with an excited look. Aro smirks as he pats his shoulder.

"We make them revolt against us in a way then we claim justice when we slaughter the lot of them. from the looks of it Edward is no long welcome in either coven so we use that knowledge to bring me my mind reader. Perhaps we should…persuade one of their weaker members into our custody to help start things along." I took the time to lay back and wait for their plotting to come to an end for the moment. Aro was a brilliant man and with Caius on his side, any strategy made him a danger in which this world has yet to know.

"Aro if I may. It may seem prudent to take in some of the Denali Coven as security as well as your Cullen gifts. I know that one of the ancients posses a power and their bond prevents them from separating. Take one sister and you have the rest." Our younger brother adds in.

"True words, Caius. Elder Kate has the gift of electrocution along with being over a thousand years old. Tanya would not take the absence lightly but there is nothing they can do if their coven is broken." he takes a moment to mull things over in his mind before addressing Caius once more.

"We take one of the Cullen's first, then we obtain a Denali. Then, the loss will be too great for them to ignore." Caius nods in agreement and it seems as though we are coming to a stop for the time being. "I shall call the guard for a meeting. I'll see you both there in one hour's time." With that, he blurs away in preparation.

* * *

True to his word, an hour later Aro held a meeting with Caius, myself and the elite guard. " My dear loved ones. We have come with a plan to draw out our law offenders. Since the Cullens and Denali have banded together as one coven they have grown to great lengths." He pauses to may sure all eyes are one him.

" Felix, Jane, Demetri. You three will be going out on a special mission. Alec, once you've got conformation that they are successful in their mission, you will and another will bring back Kate Denali." The boy nods with little emotion. True robots him and his twin. It broke my heart to see such life wasted for the bidding of a mad man. Both him and Jane were children of color when we first took stock of them.

"Quick note. There is a guest in our mist. His name is Jacob Black. He is under our care and shall not be harmed or harassed an any way, shape, or form. If he is under distress you will help him. If I find out that it is our own that has distressed him, you shall deal with me. Am I understood?" All nod in acceptance.

"Good. You have your orders, go." Aro's voice made all jump to their instructions. I leave with a dull feeling in my stomach at what is to come. No one has given us cause to worry but I can't help but feel as though Aro has bitten off more than he has come to know or chew.

* * *

_**I'm good with that. Thank you all. Rage on.**_

_**Alex**_


	11. Demons

**_Thank you all for the reviews and questions. You are very perceptive. I say that with love. Ladygoddess8 you've just blown me away with your review. _**

**_I do not own Twilight._**

**_Roll call!: MinervaLover1234, N. , MADDY22, Maskurade11, you so much for the love and just stopping by. Also, there is a community that has added me. Thank you a ton. It is an honor._**

* * *

Esme's P.O.V

"Mom! Kate is shocking my mate!"

"Kate! Knock it off, honey!" I answer Seth. "Mom! Where's my other controller?"

" If you cleaned your room you'd find it, Emmett!" Days like today made everything that's happened seem like a bad dream. Our families together under one roof with 'human' problems. As I washed the dishes I think about when Carlisle and I first gave thought to moving in with the Denali's permanently. We wanted our families to become closer than what we were and to have a bigger family. Edward of course quickly pointed out the flaws of living with another established coven and didn't hide his dislike for the sister's promiscuous ways. A light scoff leaves my lips thinking about all the times we argued with the boy.

"Mom! Leah took all my clothes!" My youngest yells out from the shower. Before I could respond, I hear Tanya quip in.

"Give them back Leah or I'll neuter you!"

"ooh, dog joke. Haven't heard that before." I can almost see the young shifter roll her eyes. "Besides, I thought Bella was use to nudity by now." I smirk thinking of that day when my youngest fought her siblings in nothing but her skin. My fierce little woman protecting her mate.

"Shut up woman, and give me back my cloths!" Leah and Irina just laugh which causes my daughter to huff in annoyance. "Mom! The controller!"

"It's in the damn basket hamper Emmett!" "Language." I simply say to Bella. "Sorry mom." "Yeah Bella, watch your mouth." The snickers of Seth and Riley only made my baby girl groan.

"Dad!" My love is sitting with Eleazar in his study when he is called into the fight. "Now I want you all to act your age." Everyone takes a moment before they bust out laughing. I had to admit I was too confused just as my husband at their sudden humor.

"Dad, we acted our age half of us would be 6 feet under and the other half would be scooting along with a walker or in a wheel chair." Emmett booms out in-between his laughter. I'm sure a stern look takes over my husband's face even if Emmett is correct in his statement.

"You know very well what I mean, Emmett. Leah, the clothes please."

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I don't know what Bella is talking about." Her smug response makes Bella huff one final time before she turns off the shower completely. Soon after, a stark nude Bella walks shamelessly past me and into the room where the majority of the family are.

"Mom! Bella's streaking again!" It became trouble to hold back my light snicker with my children. "Bella-"

"Look, I've been patient and gave every opportunity for the return of my clothes. Also she took my towel. It's her fault I'm in my state of undress." And with that simple statement, my darling Bella strutted back past us all with her clothes in hand. After the humorous altercation, my thoughts traveled to my former self. It wasn't often that I fell prey to my past offenses but today in particular made it almost impossible to ignore.

Charles, my late husband, how I despised the man. Most wouldn't think it because of my normal calm and loving disposition but I truly hated that man. He was a dark soul that thrived on making innocents suffer just because he could. Power was his game, and he was shameless in the act. From the beginning of our greeting with my family and him, he knew every move because he orchestrated it. For weeks he hunted my family like some sort of elite predator. What he saw was a family barely getting by and salves to the times of 'marry rich, or die out'.

He preyed on my father and mother's desperation. When I became of age, my parents saw the light. I can't fault them for going with the normal. After all, in those times it was the normal. Charles immediately sought for my hand which forced my father's to preparing me to be an honorable wife. Mother was distraught and they both often fought on this matter. In the end there was but one choice. After our union, Charles's speculated demons bled through to a point I couldn't conceive. He was a monster. Like clockwork, I was to have Breakfast prepared, his boots by the door, his coat in hand when he was done, and a kiss to polish off with. In the evening, back at the door with a kiss to return, take his coat from the day, his dinner hot and ready to eat, and his bath drawn when he was done.

He was a very meticulous man and smarter than what most gave him credit for. He wasn't above raising his hand for my offenses, nor would he spare the rod should I not act the proper wife in public. I quickly grew into my new life but with dead eyes and a dying heart. Everyone knew but turned the cheek for that was the way of the woman. My job was to dote on my husband and honor him for his hard work. When he traded with marketers I was to serve both men to the a crisp letter. The gentleman's cup was never to be empty nor should he have to rise for anything. For years my mechanics knew only the part of 'dutiful wife' and nothing more. Then Charles decided he wanted an heir for his empire. A son to learn the trade and continue on with his farming and trading company. He was a very good at what he did but wanted to complete his picture perfect image.

So, my routine changed. Kiss waiting at the door, take his coat of the day, his dinner hot and ready to eat, bath drawn, and on my back when he was done bathing. I decided from the first night that I would do my up-most best to prevent getting pregnant. How could I raise a child in this environment? If I was to have a son, immediately he would be sculpted to be exactly as his bastard father. And a daughter, sold off to the highest bidder to serve a man like the monster she would grown up around. No life of their own, predestined to either follow in footsteps or shadow them. After a year of trying hope vanished. I became pregnant. Charles was so happy, the hits stayed above the neck and my 'work load' lessened just a hair.

Many nights I stayed awake and thought about the life growing within me. There was no help for me but maybe for this child, I could create a better future. So I plotted my escape. It happened with I was 5 months. Not ideal for one with child but enough to make great space between us. I managed to make it a state over and obtained a job to ay for a small house and the essentials. Another woman I worked with quickly became a great friend to me and helped when she could. She was one of the lucky ones to marry her love. The couple was beautiful and so loving I wept almost every night at their compassion. When the time came for my child to be welcomed, they were present with more than I could have hoped for.

Just 5 hours after my water broke, Grayson Lee Platt was born. He was the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. Dark hair with hints of copper in it, light green eyes and little dimples in his chubby cheeks. I was so in love I couldn't stand it. He smiled so much and was the happiest baby in the world. The young couple helped take care of him while I worked and took no money even though it was offered. As the old saying goes, 'What goes up, must come down', Grayson died after his first year. He came down with fever and couldn't be helped. My baby boy died in my arms with shuddered breath and pinked flesh. For the second time in my short life, my soul was obliterated into nothing. It wasn't fair, so not fair.

What life was left in me died when I buried my son. I guess there in lay my unhealthy attachment to Carlisle's first born son, Edward. After I regained my memories he was just dazzling to me. Reminded of the lost son that lead to my jumping off the cliff. Edward was the spitting image of him. The same dark hair and light dimpled cheeks. Finding out his eyes were green in his former life ust took the cake. He soon became my baby boy. I vowed when I met him that I wouldn't loss another child. I would do my very best to stand firm and take care of my own.

I'm pulled from my dark thoughts into a gentle embrace.

"You are everything they could have asked for in a mother." My loving husband knew just what had been on my mind. He was no fool and when I needed him, he came. "Thank you, love." I turn into his arms and offer him a heavy kiss. Pouring every loving emotion I could muster into it.

"Ah! Mama and Daddy vamp are getting hot and heavy in the kitchen!" We both break away to see Leah calling out to her siblings. My husband and I both smile as the house groans and give 'ew's' in response. It was then Carlisle turned to me with a mischievous glint in his eye before saying, "Dear could you help me in the office? The new desk I ordered may not be sturdy enough."

"Of course my love." I played his game. It wasn't 5 seconds before the house erupted in cries of distress and short burst of winds where heard fleeing from the premises.

"You guys are gross!" Myself, Carlisle, Eleazar, and Carmen all laugh as our children scatter to the high winds. On a day like today it make my past struggles worth it. Made me realize how lucky I am to be where I am with the people I am with. Today, the day of my first son's death, it made me grateful to how far I've come.

Demetri's P.O.V

My companions and I stalked the veggie eaters as soon as we arrived. Jane was her usual pleasant self but we couldn't fault her for the attitude. Jane always became twitchy if she wasn't near Alec. Something she took our on her victims once acquired. " 1000 Eros says I catch the veggie vamp first." Felix issues out within the first hour.

"You're on, He-man." Out the corner of my eye I see Jane roll hers.

"We are here for a mission, not to amuse yourselves."

"We know that Janie, just having a bit of fun." I cringe at his slip up and hope Jane didn't catch it. Of course Jane didn't move to elite guard by not being perceptive and slowly turned to face the big man. "What was that?" Felix looked fit to be tide once faced with the little woman.

"Felix knows Jane, he was just trying to pass the time. He will do his duty as required when the times comes." Jane turns to me with a sculpted brown raised. "Always the diplomat, Demetri." I nod lightly and return to watching the large coven. Not long after my gaze returns did the 'children' of the coven flee the scene with screams of horror on their faces. Jane, Felix and I stand in alarm wondering what changed during our little chat.

It was then we spotted Carlisle and his mate laughing and the rest was quickly put together. Felix snickered while I will admit a light smirk came to my face. "This is our chance. We should do it now." Jane all but ordered to myself and Felix. I didn't like her tone but didn't dare voice it to Aro's favorite. I had to agree with her never the less.

The family tend to stay very close together at all time, hunting in groups, so this would most likely be our only shot. Aro didn't like to be kept waiting, although I had my suspicions that his new charge would provide the right amount of distraction for him. The little woman that held Felix and mine's company wasted no time in following our prey. Of course we followed without a second thought, making sure our own were protected. It was clear that the young ones became too comfortable with their lives and threw out their basic instincts due to years of comfort. Good for us, bad for them. As we approached our victims from downwind a creep smile crept on Jane's face.

One of the things I hate about going on mission's with Jane, "Go." Is her inability and quickness to just jump into the fray.

She attacked without taking in the surrounding area's or consulting with us, her fellow coven mates. Once she was out in the open, they knew we were there and there was no turning back. The female fell to her knees in pain as Jane smiled with her deadly eyes on her. The male charged but met Felix in his rage. The two men matched hit for hit, neither one giving in to the cause. This was his mate and he was not going down until his death. I was torn on what to do. Would I help Felix, or would I just take the girl as planned?

In normal circumstances I would have just taken the girl while Felix wiped the floor with her mate. The case was, Felix was losing his match. Something I haven't seen in a very long time. A swift dodge then left hook sent my counterpart flying away from the battle and the male charged Jane lost in his best. It was uncanny his fighting skills. To best a Volturi in a match was unheard of with no power so to speak. I answered too late as he knocked Jane to the ground. Luckily, I managed to fight him off but the girl was back on her feet.

She then joined our fight as did Felix once more. The hit took Jane for a ride as she staggered to her feet. The male and woman didn't let up as they all but danced around the two of us. A thought struck me during this. They've had great training. Far better than that of a sire and a newborn. The hits were precise and calculated. Their bodies moved as one and rivaled that of a well oiled machine.

Jane gained her footing and sent the furious male to the ground in screams of agony. The woman became more enraged and attacked Jane as the immediate threat. About halfway there, Felix once more headed her off. He was good for a front man. Jane was technical and I was the sweeper in the mix. I this time joined Felix in fending off the mad woman and just as her mate, we were both surprised at her skill. With Felix charging she countered with his body weight to strike him enough to dodge my clean up hits. If we reversed and I charge but Felix cleaned, she did the same but with better accuracy. Damn the bitch was strong. This veggie vamp was far more dangerous than I could have ever imagined.

My rushed mistake lead to me being thrown several feet away through trees. The angry cry of my big man made me quickly jump to my feet and head back to the fight. The woman had took Felix's arm and was about to take his head. In her rage she forgot the number one rule, never turn your back on your enemy. From behind I crept into her space and took her head from her body before doing the same to the male. After doing so, I made to help my friend reattach his arm before we all quickly gathered the woman and made our escape.

Kate's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that Carlisle and Esme were going to do the nasty in Eleazar's office. I could believe that their were going to do the nasty, no matter how gross it would be. The two were like a second father and mother to me and my sisters. Although we were very much so older than them, they were changed at a later date than my sisters and myself. Tanya was our coven leader and I couldn't imagine how she felt on the matter. I, myself, felt drawn to the older couple in times of guidance. Not before my sisters of course.

As my mate and I stalked the forest I - wait, my mate. my mate, those are the words I never thought I would say in my eternity. It may seem grim but I've lived over a thousand years and just became content with being with my coven and sisters for our existence. No hope of finding him or here, yet, here he was in front of me. How did I get so lucky? All of us, my sisters and myself, had our mates, our other halves to bring ultimate happiness into our mundane existence.

"What has your mind, woman?" His smooth baritone voice called, making me shiver in his touch. "Just how happy I am that you have found me, and how my sisters have found their ever after." His kind smile warms my cold skin and we share a tender kiss.

"Trust me when I say, there is no life without you."

"Smooth talker I see." he laughs deeply but doesn't let me go. "You like it." Then he waggles his brows. "In more ways than one."

"Smooth and a pervert, how did I get so lucky?" My sarcastic question just made him laugh harder but hug me tighter. An action I took with great compliance.

"You my dear are one to talk about being a pervert. I know of your advances to the blonde bombshell before me." If my face could have blushed, I would have been beat red by now. This man was something to brag about. His acceptance in my previous life style while being a hint of a pervert himself just made me feel more secure in our relationship.

I looked into his lovely ruby red eyes before planting a wet kiss on his blood red lips. The mood was quickly becoming hot and heavy before a short change in the wind alerted us to a new scent. We both quickly let go and took an aggressive stance. Neither one of us would let the other push us behind so we ended up standing side by side, as it should be anyway.

The intruder moved quickly in all directions possible making it hard to pick up on their current location or direction they were headed. Whoever it was were very fast, rivaling that of my sisters and my own speed. We were ancients and this person was successfully evading my vision. Garrett and I both stood waiting as the air stilled. Our eyes scanned inch by inch of the forest ahead of us. Finally, a short burst caught us.

"On your left!" I yelled out to my mate. He turned as quickly as he could and engaged the target. The two locked in immediate combat and I stumbled as I saw our intruder. Alec, from the Volturi was attacking my mate and I with vengeance. I've always heard that the witch twins were well known for their cruelty of their powers but never for their fighting. Alec wasn't even using his power and was doing well in hand to hand combat with my experienced mate. Garrett was giving it his all in fending off the little man as I quickly joined him.

Alec dodged a strong right from Garrett followed by pushing off my left from his 'blind' side. As quickly as he dismissed me did he push Garrett off. The fight lasted for many minutes before both me and my mate became frustrated and charged the young man head on. Alec only smirked as he put me 3 feet into the earth and grabbed Garrett locking arms with him. A fatal mistake. Garrett smiled and pushed off from the boy and I could just about see the energy he stole from him. If the Volturi dog was affected he didn't show it but came back at us with more attacks. Garrett charged his power and shot a medium energy ball to him but missed as the child rolled away from us. Alec wasted no time in throwing his own gift taking Garrett to the ground while his head switched every way it could in confusion.

"Kate? KATE! WHERE ARE YOU?" My love bellowed out. I didn't answer him while I focused on taking out the threat. "KATE!"

His desperate cries made me slip more and more into my beast. Must protect what is mine! Without thought I attacked the boy, making every little touch an electric one. He didn't falter in my hits but instead increased his black smoke of death on my mate. Alec took my clawed hit with stride and kicked me backwards a few feet with a nasty smile on his boyish face.

"Oh dear Elder, you're getting sloppy." The taunting has the added effect on me as I charge him once more. My motions are fury unleashed but to no effect. Finally, I hear the wind whipping from the south of us and I can recognized them as my family coming to help me.

"Damn." Alec mutters before his attacks speed up and I'm hit in the face with little clouds of black smoke. Each hit is like cable TV going in and out from pictures. I then knew it was to slow me down from seeing his route of escape; and in the end, the clever vampire vanished before me.

* * *

_**I hope this is enough for now. I enjoyed writing this. Again, thank you all for those that reviewed and asked and even those that just stopped by. Either way I am grateful. until next time. Rage on.**_

_**Alex.**_


	12. Snake in the Grass

_**Where the hell have I been?! I don't know. Sorry. I'm back and thanks for waiting. I hope this was worth the wait.**_

_**LiliyanaN, Yurihentai641, debsel, tanamashu, N.E. Stewart, MADDY22, maskurade11, JosieNightOwl, JDB91, LDiamond25, LiteratureSoccerEnthusiast, annja13, MassDragonbornEffect, wazzzzzzuo, angel-1844, Queen Demon Lioness Jubi, Velani, FuckWarMakeLove, MIMI2NIGHTWOLRD, srobo. Cheers to you and thank you for the favorites, follows, questions and concerns.**_

* * *

Marcus's P.O.V

I departed shortly after Aro's plan was hatched no longer able to stand the ill scheming. While doing my up-most best to escape, I ran across Sulpicia silently weeping in her room. Good lord knows this woman had plenty of reason to weep, but to hear her do so was devastating to my heart.

"Cia?" How I wished that my voice could take another form other than monotone death. I suppose after so many centuries of routine it knew no other way.

"Marcus. It's nothing, I was just…thinking." She tried to subtly move to hid her unshed tears. "My dear, anything that causes you to weep while thinking calls for tender companionship."

"Always were the kind one of the three." She graced me with a kind smile as I closed her door encasing us. I let the woman gather herself as I took her in. It has been many years since I've just talked with Sulpicia, my fault entirely. It hurt to see such a once strong woman with a colorful opinion reduced to a wilting flower crushed under a heel.

"Talk to me Cia." I ushered gently as I could. She turned to me rightly with a look of soft anger.

"Why should I? It won't change a thing for Athenodora and me. You've changed, Marcus. Tell me, how does it feel to be a lap dog for those monsters you call brothers?" If she were any other person, she would have been cut down without thought. Her words rang truth and I had not the heart to reprimand her for such words.

"You know what they are like, Cia. Aro is drunk with power and control and Caius is content with being his shadow to quench his ever growing bloodlust. What would you have me do?"

"Be a man! You are the strongest of them and the most brilliant. How can you stand by as Dora and I are ridiculed, beaten, and _raped_?!" I flinch, a rare emotion pulling from me at her truth. My shoulders slump and head downcast in the face of her fury with me. I deserved every bit she slung in my face.

"I am guilty of doing nothing. Of just standing by and waiting for things to change. But you must understand Cia, Aro is in everyone's pocket. His followers grows with each passing sun. It is not easy to just defy him and live. I will help you but one must be smart about this."

"Yes, one must be smart, but not dormant." She walks around to the window that is overlooking the city. One of the only gifts Aro has ever given her along with her own room. "While you remain still and _hope _for change, others suffer at the hands of your younglings that call themselves king. Hundreds die and/ or kidnapped everyday because of the madness that lingers within these walls; yet you must remain still and turn a blind eye. We are doomed by Aro to the same fate that he blessed Didyme with."

Right there did my dead breath catch. No, it couldn't be. She was just angry and lashing out in her fury. "No." I whispered through broken lips. She turned with a furrowed brow before it turned to one of mocking pity.

"Oh, so you don't know." Her full body faced me in my tight form but never approached. "Yes, your precious Aro has been quite busy indeed over the past few centuries." How her words felt heavy like lead on a wee babe's chest; but clear as day as though shouted through a horn.

"He wouldn't. Aro is my brother, he is difficult yes, but he would never blatantly cause me eternal pain." When my eyes reach Cia's again she holds her walls like steel. Never once showing signs of deceit.

"And that is the mentality that has cost you so much my dear. You fall under his words more blindly than you think, Marcus. Those crimes weren't caused because of foreign aggressors…you have to look closer to home. You have to help yourself before you can help me…my king."

Like lightening she struck with deadly precision and force to my mind and heart. What she has unveiled to me caused great disturbance in my gut. She had to be wrong, just had to be. Aro was power hungry, I'll accept that but he couldn't knowingly destroy my very existence. I left Cia to her city gazing and went to think more on the thoughts with troubled guts.

Bella's P.O.V

The house was in chaos over what had happened. We all made our way back to the cabin in a fury of confusion as to who invaded territory. Once we reached the yard, mom, dad, Eleazar, and Carmen met us snarling out at the forest to make sure we came safely home. "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know!"

"What happened?!"

"I'll kill those bastards!" Everyone was shouting their confusion and displeasure all at once making it harder to understand.

"HEY! Slow down!" Dad called to his flustered children. Once the room came to a dull roar, he continued. "Now, what happened?"

"Don't know, one minute me and Seth are hunting, next thing we know we hear loud clashing and snarls from a few miles off."

"Same here. Irina and I went to check in and found half the damn forest wiped out!" Leah finished after Riley, shaking stark nude. At the news, dad's brows furrow even further on his head if possible while looking over the irate shifter. His gaze then turns to Riley and Seth again and his eyes widen. "Riley, what do you have there?"

The young vampire looked sullenly to his father in-law. "It's Emmett. We found him on our way to Kate and Garrett." Mom all but hits her knees after he spoke. The once bear-man was but chipped pieces and slabs of glass within the hands of the two men. Mom crawled to her former big son in frozen tears while the young shifter attempted to put him together.

"Who did this?" Dad's voice was raw and flowing with rage.

"The Volturi." Kate finally spoke up from her corner in the room. Tanya pulled me tighter against her with the revelation. "Impossible." Eleazar murmured.

"Really, Eleazar? It's impossible that one of the most power hungry covens in the world attacked us?!" Kate's fury was very rarely shown but when it was, it was a force to be reckoned with.

"He's not saying that it's not impossible, but unlikely for Aro to invade and hurt one of our own without just cause." Carmen challenged for Eleazar's side.

"I _know _it was them because I fought off the bastard that attacked Garrett and I!" Everyone shuts up aside from Esme's light sobbing and the clatter of her roughly putting her son back together. "Alec attacked Garrett and myself. If you all hadn't shown up he would have succeeded in his plan." I watched as my sister growled out her words while pacing the room.

"You must be sure."

"I am sure, Carlisle!" She shouts. " If Kate says she saw Alec then she did."

"Then we have to find out why he attacked." Dad's voice was irritated and I would be a fool to say I wasn't scared from the loud words coming from my family. Then it hit me, "Guys, where's Rose?" The entire room halted and looked around frantically. for what we already knew. If they got Emmett, then they got Rose.

Rosalie's P.O.V

There is nothing natural about being an immortal, obviously. To live forever entails the strength and endurance to do so. Harden skin, heighten senses, and ungodly healing abilities to which should _never _exist. If a human was to feel 108 degrees, their organs would be just about melting. To have a temp below sub zero would cause them to freeze from the inside out. To obtain perfect skin is unreal. Not a blemish in sight.

So, when said unnatural being is decapitated, it's hell. To be in pain but never to die, or to witness horror but can't move or un- look. That was my current state. I have been decapitated and forced to sit still in the wake of my captors. What was once a lovely day enjoyed by my family and I was rudely interrupted but the big brute, the wuss and the demon child. I would forever wear a smile due to the fact that Emmett and I held our own against three Volturi. Emmett, I do hope that he was found and saved by our family. For that thought alone my heart wept for the unknown.

"Ah! My loyal friends." Oh lord, I'm so not in the mood for this guy. "Demetri, where are you manners. Put the lovely woman back together." Oh yeah, put me together so I can rip you a new one. The wuss placed my head back together but not my limbs. Well, they haven't reined for so long for being dumb. Once my head was back on my body, I regained speech.

"You have some nerve, Aro." I figured I was already caught, why hold back now. "Ah, young Rosalie. How nice of you to join us." The greasy man smiled his Chester the molester smile.

"For the record Aro, I never joined but was forcibly asked to participate." The man had the nerve to laugh at me.

"However true that may be young one, it's nice to see you. Your coven has always been shy when it comes to visiting their kings." I sneer to the man and his shadow. Caius sat in his chair like the little angry man he is. He met my sneer with one of his own but I would not back down.

"What do you want? _Oh great king._" Did they have any idea how long I searched for the outfit they destroyed. Out the corner of my eye, I saw The demon child along side her brother.

"Don't be upset youngling, I merely wish to spend time with you." Who did he think he was fooling? Certainly not I. Not Rosalie Hale. "You see, I've come to notice that your family has grown over the past few months and I just want to know what it is you are planning?"

"We aren't planning anything, unless you count Carlisle's 367th birthday." It probably wasn't best to mock the kings but at this point I was already captured. My family would know and take the precautions to insure their own safety.

"Always were the strong one weren't you." The greasy man turned his back to me but I could still see his gross smile on his face. "I wonder, how strong are you really?" As if the words were a green light did I begin to shake with pain. The eyes of the demon child Jane burning me from the inside out. It seemed to last an eternity before I was left with panting breath under the eyes of the sick bastard that called himself king.

"I'll ask again. What is it that your coven is panning?"

"Nothing I tell you will be what you want to hear so why are you asking? There is nothing we are planning. You could read me and just find out but you seem hell bent on not doing that." Aro sneered but quickly corrected his face when he glanced to his right. Following his gaze, I land on Benjamin of the Egyptian Coven. A brief thought passed as I wondered why he was here.

The brown skinned man's eyes met mine, cold and distant, like he had been replaced. A once good friend of Carlisle snuffed out by these false kings. I was almost painful to see the use to be delighted immortal crushed with obedience and chilled emotions.

"Benjamin my boy, would be so kind as to guard our guest?" The man merely nods and follows my escort and myself. "And Benjamin?" We stop and turn.

"Spare her none on your gifts." Another nod and we set off once more through the dark castle. The entire time I kept my stoic expression. They would never see me break that's for sure. Although I was being carried to said 'guest room' it didn't sway my dignity any. As expected, we arrived at my lovely under furnished room. Mere straw in the corner, stone walls and floor, also no window. The bars thick challenging even the most burley of our kind.

"home sweet home, princess."

"You're too kind." I snark back at the wimp Demetri. The man just smirks but tosses me into the cell with my detached limbs. Asshole. "Well thank you for your hospitality gentlemen, but as you can see I'm very busy. Move along now." Felix lets out a thunderous laugh as Demetri joined a moment later. I noticed, however, that Benjamin didn't even crack a smile.

"You sure are a fire cracker. How I would love to be your personal guard." The tone he set after made me skin crawl. His eyes lingered and it was everything I could do not to snarl at the suggestive man. I would have to pay close attention to him from now on. "The masters are expecting you both back by now. You should go, I have it from here." Benjamin spoke up for the first time since I've arrived.

The two guards turned their attention to him with unkind glares. "Oh Demetri, the new blood here is giving us orders now. Perhaps we should explain to him why we are in the elite guard."

"I think we should as well, Felix." Both take a step forward but is hurled backwards by an invisible force. The cold gaze of the brown man only hardened with each passing second.

"It would be wise for both of you to take your leave back to our master." The vampires took a moment to gather themselves before they are back on their feet snarling at my guard. I had to admire the man's stature but it was a bit unnerving to see such a steely look. It was almost…dead. With miffed expressions, the other two left but with eyes of promise to correct this embarrassing moment.

I felt a bit of remorse for the man before me. Felix and Demetri can be just as bad as Jane and Alec when it comes to revenge. The two are widely known for their harsh treatment to those they deem worthy.

"You should watch your back." I say lowly but not weakly by any means. Weakness means vulnerability and I couldn't be vulnerable in here. "I'll be fine." I snort but nod all the same.

It took a solid hour before my left arm inched it's way to me enough to start repairing itself. Every so often I glanced to Benjamin to see if he was paying attention. His eyes were closed with a light rumble coming from his chest is peace. If it weren't for the sound I would have sworn he was sleeping. Each mend of my marble skin made me happy but cringe at the sounds. Once it was almost done I gave another side glance to the man; only this time did my eyes meet his.

"I've never seen reattachment up close. I've always thought it to be a daunting process." I was surprised and I guess it shown in my features as he smirked.

"Please, if I weren't suppose to let you heal you wouldn't have gotten this far or even been granted your limbs in the first place."

"Well who knows, maybe the Volturi have become stupid." His lips twitched but just as quickly as they did, did they return to his normal setting. "Just please don't cause me any problems miss and I won't have to become unwelcoming." He bows ever so slightly and I do the same but with less enthusiasm. We both sit in silence as I take to reattaching the rest of myself. My mind drifted to what else awaited me in the horrid place. I know that my journey has just begun in Volterra.

* * *

_**Until next time. Thank you for reading or just stopping by. Rage on.**_

_**Alex**_


	13. Trouble in Paradise

_**Thank you for the last comments and/or questions. I'm just having fun as a non porfessional writer but every little thing counts. My new job has taken a good bit of my time but I still try and remain true to the updates. **_

_**I do not own Twilight. **_

_**A shoutout to FICTIONAL-STAR! This lovely person is just now getting back into the fanfiction game and I/they would love if you would check out their work! Also! they are looking for a beta if possible. I am not experienced enough to offer my own services but hopefully someone will. Thank you and good luck love!**_

_**Roll call!:chrisc8706,FICTIONAL-STAR, Set-me-free-dreamer, BlackHawkDwn. Thank you for your time and so much more.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to Ladygoddess8. You've kicked me into gear, challenged me and been amazing. thank you for your spare time on my story. cheers to you.**_

_**WARNING!: This chapter gets a bit rough. Please take care of yourself should anything in here cause you hurt or discomfort. Remember, you are beautiful and please, please, PLEASE! take care. **_

* * *

Carlisle's P.O.V

My family were in a fritz with the recent discoveries. I couldn't blame them for I, myself, were troubled deeply by this outrage. Aro, my oldest _friend _has stepped too far over the line this time. To order his guard to hurt my son, kidnap my daughter. How dare he! I can't imagine what horrors my dear child is facing at this very moment. Within the walls of Volterra lies true terror. She's been through so much in her human life as it is. To be brutally ripped away from all she knew for a second time.

I promised, _I promised damn it! _To keep her safe, so that she would never again feel that fear and emptiness. What madness it is to see my son whimper over his lost love. My love has shied away from me as well. Her tender touch missed each second that passes. I know that she blames me and how can she not. Even now as I watch her with our sullen children, she refuses to meet my eyes.

"I'm going to hunt." Emmett mumbles before standing. "

Wait, we shouldn't-"

"Leave him!" My wife hisses to me so forcefully I take a step back. Eyes like the macabre night holt me in place. Emmett waits no longer and disappears from sight. "Well, are we just going to stand here and do nothing? Those bastards have Rose and we are standing here just waiting for an invitation." Bella yells out to the remaining members of our family.

"We can't just march into the walls of Volterra and demand back rose. They would eat us alive."

"So we just leave her there to die?!" Leah is next to voice her displeasure after Jasper. "Why the hell not?" The shifter growls out and now the major in my oldest son is coming forth at the challenge.

"Because, they have two sets of guards before you even get into the castle. The lower guard scourge the streets day and night ready to alert the kings at a moments notice. Then if you somehow get past them, the Elite guard are right there to 'welcome' you. You wouldn't make it ten steps before Chelsea turns your ambitions away."

"So we cower away, I thought you were some kind of solider." A deep growl rumbles from Jasper's chest at the mocking words of the irate shifter.

"I could show you what kind of solider I am if you want." His voice leveled into low, threatening tones with his slowly darkening eyes. Leah mirrors his angry disposition with her own shaking ever so lightly. "Try it and I'll tear you apart."

"Maybe we should just calm down for a second." Riley steps between the two with his hands raised.

"I don't care how we get in there, we have to get her back." My Bella is now pacing the floor vigorously paying no mind to the rising anger of her siblings.

"We will get rose back but we have to smart about this. Issuing a challenge to the Volturi is no light matter. I think I should give Aro a call."

"Talk, talk, talk, that is all you do and look were it has gotten us. That hasn't gotten us anywhere before now, Carlisle. Look what it did for Edward every time he stepped out of line." Kate's words shot through me like a bullet. Jasper was now standing with sneer in place.

"Because you were so much better when facing Alec right?" Garrett takes to time to place himself in front of his snarling mate at this point. Everyone that was either tucked away under the arms of their mate or sitting were now standing with heated glares around the room.

"You forget that Kate was able to hold her own against the child longer than you would have stood. You're not the only one with military experience Major so I implore you to watch yourself. You'd do well to remember that." The tall man spoke with such passion but my son was just too far gone by this point.

"Better listen to him Jasper. If you attack my sister like that again I can't promise I won't step in." Tanya spoke from her place by Garrett now. "Attacking _my _husband won't solve anything. Since when do you push threats, Tanya? Some Coven leader." By this point the snarls and growls were quickly droning throughout the room under the hateful glances. Everyone poised and waiting for the first strike.

"**_Enough!_**" All eyes and heads snap to our Bella.

I've never seen the little newborn so fierce looking. She slowly walked, bent at the knees, in between the group that was too stunned to speak. Her anger shifting in her gaze from person to person.

"Jasper, you and Alice will go take a very quick hunt to calm down. No more than 10 miles. I don't care if you have to snack on a squirrel. Go." Alice and Jasper stiffen for a brief moment before their feet drug them outside and away from the house. Once they were gone, Bella then turned to the rest of us with the same look. I would be lying if I said her ire didn't cause a flinch from the rest of us. Our youngest was mad, and we all knew it.

"Sit down." The words was low and trembling and left no room for discussion. "I'm ashamed of every single one of you. You're suppose to be the calm, cool and collected ones. To be able to think under stress for the quickest and safest solutions. The heads of our fucking coven!" Bella crossed over to Leah before continuing. "You should know better than to antagonize an empath. Your anger was boosting his abilities making it so _all of us _felt it." Leah looked away a bit miffed but smartly didn't comment.

The next target was Kate who met her glare head on but with a passive face. She knew that if she was to even think about growling at Bella, her sister would on her. Although Bella didn't seem to be too thrilled with her mate either.

"You were way out of line with the comment about Edward. That was not Dad's fault. Edward was a troubled person and he chose his own path. He was a manipulative bastard that played on the deepest secrets on a person. _Never _again throw that in my parent's faces." The middle elder at least had the decency to look guilty for her past comment. "Now, I want us all to think for a second and figure out a way to get rose back without getting ourselves killed. But we must be quick. Every second we wait is another that Rose could be hurt."

My darling spoke softer this time and much of her liquid red eye color have returned. "Once Jasper and Alice return I want everyone to be ready with helpful ideas and not attacks." The effects of my daughter's powers surged through us as I took her in fully.

She had grown considerably from the meek human she once was. This lovely swan of a person that stands before me fills me with pride that I can't even begin to explain. I don't think I've ever seen someone so strong and loving. As Bella sat Esme stood and excused herself silently from the room. She didn't even spare a glance in my direction and I know everyone has noticed. If the pitiful looks on their face wasn't a dead give away, the unnatural silence was. My heart yearned to comfort my melancholy mate but I knew what she desired; her family, safe and sound once more and in her arms. My thoughts pulled to towards my younger years as an immortal.

Even I wasn't immune to the god like feeling I experienced as one so young would with our features. Eternal beauty, super strength, uncanny speed and senses. Where I grew arrogant was my ever growing love to learn and experience life through both past and future ages. This is what drew me to the Volturi in the first place. I wanted to learn more about being the demon I was. And so with added benefit, Aro took me in. At first the King of Kings spared me a wide birth and let me roam as I saw fit in his home.

He didn't have many rules and even allowed me to feed as I saw fit in the surrounding countryside. The one place I wasn't welcome however, was the training grounds. Not like I desired to be amongst such savages in the first place. No, the library and single studies were my sanctuary. When the weather permitted, I was with the townsfolk. The art and customs a mystery and growing passion of mine. Such beauty and simplicity in the small town; rich and brimming with treasures. Marcus was one I spent many days with. His human gifts similar to my own.

I learned a great deal from him and as such, learned a bit more about myself. Caius, although very gifted in the ways of music and craftsmanship, was too volatile for my company. For years I stayed with them soaking up every piece of information I could. The guard treated me with respect and some even sought me out for guidance. In my contentment, my arrogance grew and I quickly forgot myself. The day I was humbled completely still shook me to my diamond bones.

_Memory_

_"And that was a truth of the Cleopatra, Carlisle. For a woman with so much knowledge and 'compassion' , she was destroyed not by those around her but by herself. Power is a deep, dark, and desperate flaw in everyone." Darien finished with a bright smile. The man was a book of knowledge and I couldn't wait for the next time we met so he could share his stories of the world he's witnessed. Our hour was interrupted by Jane who called him with a simple look. My mentor stilled his excited glint to one of cold stare before standing with a nod to the girl. Before he departed, I was spared another moment. _

_"Remember this young Carlisle, Power is fickle and stands as a pendulum swings. At a moment's glace it could shift at the simplest of actions. One must be ready to adapt and learn from past mistakes of not only our own, but of others. Otherwise, we are doomed to an eternity of repetition." After said, he left with haste to where he was called. _

_I journeyed around the castle a bit later thinking on what we had talked about and his words. My attention was so sparse that I didn't see that I had wondered into the throne halls. "Carlisle?" The tenor voice dripped into my mind. _

_"My apologies Aro, I was lost in thought." I answered to the wall in front of me. "Nonsense my boy, I would be delighted if you joined us for a quick lesson." _

_"Of course." I quickly blurred into the throne room where my eyes fell upon the elite guard standing by and an unknown coven of three. Darien watched with pained filled eyes at the people before the court. A young woman stood with her assumed mate and another gentleman in worry. "These are the Davenports, native to the east side of Great Britain. We were merely in the middle of discussing their offenses." _

_"My lord, we have committed no such offenses. We have always abide by the laws of our kind." Aro stands and nods slowly with a mocking look. "Oh I know dear ones. I'm afraid that your offenses weren't done by yourselves, but by another. One of my very court." His voice growled at the end while watching my mentor with a penetrating glare._

_ "Darien, forward." The tall man does so quickly on bended knee. "It has been brought to my attention that you, my friend, have been a very naughty vampire." While I watched confused, Darien looks guilty. Almost as if he expected the inquisition. "My dear brother Marcus, has shown me that you hold ties deeper than that of a marker to this coven. That they are in fact, your kin." The court and myself gasps at the revelation. Darien kept his head lowered to Aro as he spoke._

_ "It is true. The young one and the woman are my children. I sired them when they became ill with fever. I couldn't let them die." He raised his head at the end with a sorrowful look. To turn your kin so close was against the law. Too many generations would cause trouble and investigation within the human world. I couldn't believe that my mentor would do such a thing. Yet here he was, before the kings in the wake of their anger. __Aro looks to his guard with a knowing look before both Felix and Demetri step forward and seize him. The coven cried out in protest and they too are detained from interfering. _

_"Darien Preston Davenport, you are hear-by sentenced to death for breaking the laws of your coven. Let whatever god you deem fit have mercy on your soul." Darien's eyes find mine quickly with a regretful look. "Remember what I told you." Is all he can mumble before he is beheaded and lit afire. I watched in horror as his family was treated the same._

_ The four fires burning and quickly reducing them to ash. Into nothing. In my stupor, Aro made his way over to me. "This is why one must always abide by the laws that I have set in place. To not do so is to go against me, and to go against me is death. You must never forget that I am the ultimate law, Carlisle." His whispered words poison to my ears as I watched my friend become nothing more than crumbles in the air._

_Memory End_

That day I saw through Aro. His lust for power and control would forever whisper to him. I was never the same after the execution of Darien. My years with the monsters grew longer and longer. I quickly learned that nothing would stand in their way if they wanted something. I kept my head down and lingered through until I was granted my freedom to leave that wretched place. Quick pattering of feet brought me out of my unforgettable past. The room braced alert for the intruders. Alice and Jasper burst through the door bright eyed but worried. "Emmett's gone!" My small daughter shrieked. At the news, the family took on their looks of dismay or sighed with shaky breath. "Goddamn it Emmett!" Kate shouted to herself. Our silence was broken by my love, whose presence was vacant until now. "We have no other options. My son and my daughter are gone. I don't care if god himself is guarding that castle, we have to get them back." The decision was made for everyone. We were going to storm the Castle and probably storm to our doom.

Jacob's P.O.V

Goddamn vampires. I had no sense of time in this place. Everyday seemed like night and every night seemed like day. My nose forever burned with the sickly sweet scents of the bloodsuckers. I never left the room that my imprint brought me to and only the little leech and the depressed leech would come to me. The little girl brought me food and the woman would ask if I needed anything further. When I told her no she would just sit with me until Aro returned. The man was sex on wheels.

The thought disgusted me and filled me with happiness all at the same time. I've never had an interest in men nor have I _ever _thought I would be with a bloodsucker. Here I am though, lounging on his bed, watching TV while the depressed woman sits like a statue in the corner. She's just sitting and staring off into space, never once moving unless I call. My curiosity gets the better of me as I watch her discreetly.

"Hey, Bloodsucker."

"My name is Sulpicia, _sir_." Ooh, feisty one. "Ok, _Sulpicia_. Why do you just sit there staring off into space like a statue instead of making conversation, or even watching TV?" Her dead gaze fully turns to me before answering.

"Because I am here to service you and nothing more. Aro has left specific instructions."

"So if I wanted you to 'service me' you would have to do it." I know I'm being a tool but I was curious as to her 'specific instructions'. Her disgusted look makes me roll my eyes in response. "Oh please, you can't tell me that being with one of you is better than being with someone alive."

"I can assure you that it is. Anyways, it wouldn't please Aro to do such things. Sorry." Her snide remark cuts me and makes me angry instantly. "How is that possible? I'm alive and warm. Nothing about you is natural."

"And turning into a giant dog is?" The fire in her eyes sets me off but not completely in a negative way. I'll admit she's attractive for a corps. But I hate her kind. It's only that the stupid imprint that I don't hate Aro. No! I will not be with a man, epically not with a bloodsucking man! I allow a smug smirk to take it's place on my face. " But you have to service me. Anything I want right?"

The low growl she admits tells me all I needed to know. The TV is forgotten as she stands and begrudgingly makes her way towards the bed. My smirk hasn't left my face during our little exchange. I just needed a good lay and I would be over this fucking imprint. The other's didn't try and that's why they were stuck with theirs. Sam with a human, Leah and Seth with their bloodsuckers. There had to be a way to break this curse, and I would find it.

The cold one kneeled slowly with a scowl placed on me. Her cold hands reached for my zipper and my pants were pulled down slowly. I closed my eyes and thought of anything other than the walking ice box that was about to touch me sexually. At first I thought of Bella and I when she first came back to Forks. Her dark brown hair flowing in the wind, button nose and pink, plump lips. The gentle but cold hand finds my cock and starts a slow rhythm. I shiver at the icy touch but adjust quickly.

The images keep coming but are quickly replaced with ones of Aro. His strong body and what it must look like underneath those heavy robs. The jet black hair I longed to tangle my hands in. The stare that makes me stand at attention instantly. My breath is heavy and faster now. Letting my mind take me closer to my bliss. His thin red lips open wide and around my cock, sliding up and down as the hand on it now.

During my personal slideshow, a heavy snarl alerts us both. I jump up along with the Sulpicia to see a very pissed Aro standing in the doorway. His eyes were the blackest I've ever seen and I could tell that he was lost in his instincts. He lunged for the woman, ripping her away from me and into a wall opposite of us. She fell in a crumble but didn't fight back, only stared at the ground waiting for him to do his will. As he advanced on her something in me spoke out in defense of the woman.

"Wait!" His movements still a foot away from her.

"I asked her too." I've never seen a head snap so unnaturally fast around in my life. I turned away from the judging, pain filled eyes when I went on. "I was feeling a bit lonely and wanted a touch." Aro straightens his stance but doesn't retain any of his humanity in his gaze on us both.

"Leave us." The rocky grumble causes me to flinch and her to flee as fast a s possible. He's now fully turned to me and walking forward. Even as my fear is ever present I can't help but think of how gorgeous he looks right now.

"You were lonely and called on another to relieve you? You forget, young Jacob. You are _mine!_" he pounced and I'm quickly turned over on my stomach. I wince as my fully erect cock is stubbed on the mattress. My hips are brought to up at an steep angle and a hard shaft is rubbing between my cheeks.

"You belong to me! And are mine and mine alone!" He growled out. The sharp pain didn't disgust me as much as I would have liked it to. He drove into me with wild abandon and soft grunts. I wanted to hate him, I wanted to be angry at his intrusion but I couldn't. I loved his touch and everything he was offering me. He was like coming home after years of separation.

Each thrust was music to my soul and we both moaned our pleasure out. His still clothed body pressed against mine tightly with little but forceful kisses to my back. My hands, now sweaty, clutched at the bed sheets causing tears in them.

"Fuck, faster." I groaned out, betraying myself. And faster did he go.

His thrust were blurs as he pounded into me. The pull within myself steady grew and I knew he wasn't far behind. Sensing our inevitable union, sharp teeth pierced my skin and warmth spread all around me. I cried out and even thrust into him as best I could but the tight grip he held on my hips restricted my movement. Something changed within me at that moment and before I could even comprehend, I had flipped us over to break out contact. I was now on top with my hands on his shoulders gripping tightly.

His eyes still black and vacant of anything sentient made the beast in me growl in excitement. I rocked forward, setting a hard pace for us both once more. His hands now placed on my thighs and his thrust hitting the right, upward angle. Our passion lasted for what seemed like forever until I leaned forward to place my forehead onto his. The pull in me grew unbearable before I them latched on to his neck, teeth embedded into his stone flesh. His answering growl only sped up our movements until both of cried out in ecstasy.

The room fell silent, only giving way to my heavy breathing and his unneeded breath. I removed my teeth from his neck and just placed my head against his. Even though his eyes were black as night, I saw through him clearly. My forever, my everything. We were now one and there was no fighting, not anymore. Little purrs sprang from his chest and his hands roamed my backside tenderly. Words were not needed nor were any spared during our moment. Quick feet and clattering of dishes made my mate growl towards the offending sounds. Aro roughly pulled from me and blurred to the door to catch the offender. As the door was snatched open all we found was a tray of burgers and a large coke set at the foot of the door. I couldn't help a small laugh imagining the face the little leech made when she approached our room. The tray was brought to me and the cold body curled into me as I ate my meal. The low rumbling purrs made me happy that my mate was happy. Goddamn vampires.

Emmett's P.O.V

I knew my logic was flawed but what could I do? My mate was gone. My Rose. I can't live without her. Ever since she found me and saved me from death, she has been everything I have ever known. The love of my life and my salvation. Without her, my immortal state is just eternal damnation; something I _will not _live through. I returned from my hunt in the middle of my family arguing over what to do and who was wrong and right. Everyone of them made me sick to my stomach as I watched them berate each other with harsh words. This wasn't the family knew and every wasted word was another painful moment that my Rose was lost to the hands of those monsters. I left when Carlisle suggested he talk to Aro. The man would kill us all with his talking. He should would have known after the shifter war, talking wouldn't solve everything. "_Now boarding for Rome, Italy._" If no one would pull their head out of their ass long enough to help me get my Rose back, I would do it alone. Or die trying.

* * *

_**This was a bit dark for me but not overly so. understanding Jacob's ...ways with Aro and their personalities; nothing is over the top for them in this story. I hope that you were safe and ok. I worry over you folks and damn any and everyone that has made it so I had to put up a warning. I love you so and hope for the best for you. until next time. Rage on.**_

_**Alex**_


	14. The Price We Paid

_**A bit of a short chapter but I'm still writting. I'm hoping to have something else up soon but work is putting me on the rack lol. I love it though. Thank you for the comments and questions and the love from last chapt. Means a great deal to me. **_

_**I do not own Twilight.**_

_**I am about to board my plane and thus don't have a lot of time to do my normal roll call but rest assured that next time I will post it for you. **_

_**this Chapter is a little heavy and things must get worse before they get better, folks. Thank you and see you soon.**_

* * *

Sulpicia's P.O.V

Every day spent feels like a fate worse than death. I have long forgotten what a kind words sound like, or a gentle touch. My life twisted from such promise to one of slavery and contempt. I was so loved in my former life, so cared for, so, _respected_. My sisters and I were just starting our lives with our respective men that were to call us wives. My life had color. One filled with art, and joy, and happiness. I wanted to teach to those in need and to children that were coming of age in our village. Ever since my own mentor, it has become a passion of mine. The woman I followed was one of such grace and beauty both inside and out. She took me to the less developed places in our village and taught me humility. The care she took with each and every soul was awe inspiring. _'You must always take care young one. Remember to be thankful for what you have in this world. Some are not so fortunate as you can see. Everything we do has a price, and a price must always be paid.' _The last spoken words of such a beautiful woman.

The very next day she was cut down where she slept. The demons that I now call kin, slew my entire village and took whatever they fancied. Thus started my sisters and mine's terrible existence. The three of us stayed together to better ward off the savages that have captured us. Long days we traveled with little food and water. Delirium was to set in soon, it seemed like a blessing when we were found by the Kings. The three of them so beautiful and civilized we latched on to their kindness with vigor. Marcus made it known that he had found his forever in our lovely Didyme. Dora and I were so relieved for it seemed like we were finally safe.

Once changed the other brother's sought our affections but were denied. Aro was a sly man and I grew too blind to his plotting. I brushed him off without a care until the fateful day our beloved Didyme was killed. There is were things changed…into this. My first time wasn't enjoyable nor was it out of love. Marcus faded, Athenodora once full of fire, now timid and meek. And myself, just a statue waiting for fire to rain from the heavens. My ignorance placed me right into the clutches of someone who would kill their own happiness if it meant power and control. My ignorance demanded my life, and that is the price I paid.

Rosalie's P.O.V

The dark, dank cell I now call my temporary home seemed to close in around me. Everything as unchanging as my body. My thoughts laid waste to my memories. My time with my family was often on my mind. Did they survive after I was gone? What of our survivors? Flashes of Royce and his men nearly gutted me in the hours of the night. His face contorted into one of pure evil above me. In my time I often thought about what changed so suddenly in the man. Was he ever a man?

The first day I met him was like any other. He was handsome, yes, but I wasn't interested in him. I wanted a simple man with a child like grin and a sound mind for love and his family. Royce was very prim and proper, always painted with a slick grin, and a little on the uptight side. So I was a bit disheartened when my father took an instant like of him. He was strong and smart, but best of all, he was rich and could care for his family. His father and mine sought to our courtship immediately. Like a good child I did as I was told without question. Our first meeting was lovely. He was well mannered and polite, never a toe out of line. He wanted a son to teach and love and often told me how beautiful I was. I sucked it up with every word. Every meeting afterwards leading up to our wedding was the same.

My excitement grew knowing that I was to finally have a family soon. All I ever wanted was to have children and grow old with the man I loved. So I ignored the sideways glances to other women we may have passed. Turned a blind eye to some of the more forceful touches to my skin. Cast off the words of anger when I denied any physical contact before our union. Then it happened. The night before our wedding, the night of his shame, and the night of the last night of my life. Swept into this existence with pain my counterpart. Cursed to ever remember my death by the monster. A ragged breath escapes my lips as my eyes close thinking about that night. The cell walls talking ever so gently but their words are not.

My naivety mocked my eternal life, and I paid the price with my virtue.

Marcus's P.O.V

The fire crackled with such intensity but subtle grace as I watched. It made me envious of it's care free nature. So full of life and so bright. It's strange, the thing that can reduce me to not but ash in mere seconds is also my salvation. How I longed to be like the mighty flame once more. Passionate and bursting with pride. After my talk with Sulpicia I ventured to the library. A place I always frequent when in distress. The old scrolls and books laid by the bucket load at my feet. Searching for anything that could rid me of my thoughts of my brother's possible and ultimate betrayal. Of course I should have known better than to look to the books. Aro is smart and if he did commit such crimes, they wouldn't merely lay on paper. So I must search my memories as I am now doing within my own quarters. Didyme and I were to depart from the harsh politics of this world. We wanted to travel and see the world, live amongst it instead of governing it. When I told Aro his face was one of pure rage. His hateful words spew out against my beautiful beloved. The first and only time thus far that we've fought hand to hand.

_Memory_

_"For over a thousand years have we always been as one and now, because of one wench, you want to abandon us, brother!" My growl was the only answer he received. "No, you can't just leave. You have duties as a king and as a king you have to manage your kingdom!" _

_"You and Caius will be here to look after our world just fine. There is no reason for me to be here. I wish to travel and spend time with my mate, why can't you just accept that?" Aro snarled loudly and began to pace. An action he often resulted to once he was truly miffed. _

_"Yes, Didyme, the woman that is your mate and everything you need. She loves you greatly and would do anything for you and you for her. The sweet woman has corrupted you, Marcus. Turning you against your brothers and doing her best to separate you from us, your safety." He then turns to me fully once more and continues his mocking recite. _

_"When she smiles you swoon, when she bats an eyelash and you melt under the heat. She plays you for a fool each day because she wishes to save her own hide and you allow it. Her ways are no more than a harlot seeking her next meal!" The words was cut at the brim as I charged my brother by the throat. My rage too great listening to his words of hate at my mate. _

_"You watch what you say about my mate, Aro. We will leave this place when we are ready and there is nothing you can do." I tossed the man into his very own desk and watched as he crashed through to the stone floor. Aro stood to his feet at human pace and leveled me with a righteous glare before leaving me in my angry haze._

_Memory end_

He didn't speak to me for days after our altercation. Not even a glance was spared my direction when approached. It hurt me to my core to fight my brother but I would not be swayed. I was the older brother, the elder, and he would learn to respect me and mine. I often saw him speaking with a man I've never seen. Everyday their bond grew to one of friendship and I dared hope that he would find some sort of peace with his new companion. The man was frequent in the castle and stole many glances wearily my way. I thought nothing of it and cast it for thought. I sighed deep and painfully thinking about the day I lost my life.

_Memory_

_"Just think my love, one more day and we'll start out new life." My sweet whispered to me with a kiss. "Yes, then I can show you all that this world has to offer." _

_"You mean annoy me." She playfully jest with another kiss. I knew that I tended to get a little ahead of myself when speaking of my passions; I knew she secretly loved to hear them as well. I watched as my darling stood from our bed in all her glory in the gentle moonlight. My gaze was lost taking in all she gave to offer. The crème skin taunting me with each shimmer, her dark hair that fell gracefully down her back and slender shoulders. Thank the heavens I didn't need to breath for I would have been lost to lack of breath in my body. _

_"Your gaze burns me, Marcus. Is there something you wish?" She barely turned her head to face me with a smirk. _

_"Just to bask in your beauty, my love." I stood and placed myself behind her, no longer able to withstand the distance. My lips brushed her shoulders and she smiled that smile I loved so much. How did I become so lucky? "As much as I would love to stay here under your showering love, we have business with your brothers." She turned in my arms and kissed my lips. __How could Aro ever say such hate towards her? She was the reason I was ever in the throne halls. My rock and reason to carry on. _

_We did leave for the meeting only to be faced with explosions and screams of horror and command. We were under attack from our old enemy. Children of the Moon filled our halls and scattered our grounds. Vampires under command of the Romanian's tore into our defenses. My shock wore off as I began to tear into the devils along side my beloved. A well placed backhand sent the creature into the waiting arms of my mate where they were beheaded within her second. Together, we fought our way to the throne room that looked as if a war zone was upon us. I suppose it was. _

_A shrill cry made me turn my head towards the sound fearing the worst. I saw Caius holding his now snubbed arm as the beast approached him for the final blow. Like any good brother would, I tore into the beast to save my almost fallen brother. Once my little sir was taken care of, we went back to the matter at hand. Soon, things were starting to die down and the enemy was forced to retreat. The last that dared charge was tone to bits. The man I saw with Aro not a day earlier was amongst the ones that had no fear of their death. _

_He charged me with five of his brutes, but before I could life a finger, Aro stepped in and beheaded them all. His rage feral and biting in his black eyes as he snarled in front of me. With the others gone we were able to set our affairs right once more. It was then that the cry of cries turned me to my death. Sulpicia and Athenodora kneeled down over a body with sobs wracking their frames. There was only one that would cause them to react in such ways, but I prayed it wasn't true. As I stepped with invisible lead towards them my breath became short and stocky. I fell to my knees and doom when my eyes rest upon the object of their, now my, despair._

_ My everything, my love, my beloved Didyme lay in her second death. The beast had bitten her and was poisoned to her grave. The venom within those animals could not kill us as thought, but render us crazed and savage. No face would ever be familiar to her again. She would forever be like the filth that has taken her mind from me. Anguished sobs filled the destroyed halls of our home as I took what was left of my mate into my arms. It was some time before I registered that Aro had come to me. _

_"We must burn her." I hissed to him at the thought. "You do not wish to see her as a mindless animal. We must before she wakes, Marcus. You should remember her for who she was, not who she will be now." I knew he made sense, I just couldn't. Sulpicia, Athenodora and myself had to be dragged away as the pyre was built and lit aflame with my love's body on it. The smell is one I would never burn from my memory. I watched as my bond broke along with my heart and withered away._

_Memory End_

Venom tears clouded my eyes watching the flames of the fireplace. Aro didn't shed a tear for me, nor my fallen mate. The end of my internal existence. His face shown hurt and discomfort but his eyes had shown a triumphant and smug look. When I looked back more technically into the memories, I saw pride in what I thought was our enemy. I noticed how none of them really attacked. Each movement slowed with false anger.

The details in my distress was overlooked but now I could not ignore them. A low growl builds with intensity until I snap and launch a book to the mirror across my room. I was betrayed by my own kin. Played for a fool by the ones I called brother. No doubt that if Aro made plans that he sought Caius for help. I slumped over from my place now directly in front of the fire. I am to blame as well. My pride was the reason I lost my love. I should have seen the treachery from afar, shoulder have spotted the deception.

My pride warranted my soul, and that, is the price I paid.

* * *

_**Thank you.**_

_**Side note: I had a guest reviewer make it known their displeasure of my writting style and story. There is nothing wrong with that whatsoever and I do wish they will be able to find them something more to their likeing in the future. The reason it won't be posted, sir or madam, is for the fact that it offered no help whatsoever. Negative crit is just as welcomed as postive crit. How can one grow without both? **_

_**If it is a disgruntle writter that I have left a negative post on, I'm sorry I've seemed to offended you but I never left it in such away that you should stop on my account. I will forever encourage writing and expression of others. So, hopefully you can rest easier knowing that. Good luck all the same. **_

_**Germany here I come!...again. Rage on!**_

_**Alex**_


	15. AN! PLEASE READ!

Hey!

I haven't forgotten you all! My computer crashed and I'm in the process of getting it fixed. I will be back shortly with this story!

I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS! Thank you for your understanding.


	16. The Other Side of Things

**_WOO! I'm back! Thank you for all your understanding with me. I now have a computer and can continue this story. It's been on my mind for some time and I hope that I can get back into it with ease. Thank you for the wait and I hope you're still with me. _**

* * *

Emmett's P.O.V

I arrived just after nightfall in Rome, I would run the rest of the way. My trip amongst humans was unbearable. It seemed that everywhere couples were formed around me. It only made me miss my Rose more. What would I find when I got there? Would she be ok? Would the kings spare us or would they slay us on sight? The questions fueled by movements. I've always been the carefree one in the family. Quick to a joke and slow to anger, but when it came to my mate, I was all the rage you could dream of. I felt a small pang of guilt at the thought of leaving my family but they weren't doing anything productive and every second was lost and could be one closer to my rose's death.

About an hour later I arrived in Volterra. The town was bustling with people on this grey day and I knew I would have to think to even begin to get close to the kingdom. As I approached the back steps of the Volturi, a slimy voice runs over me.

" Well, well, well. Looks like we've caught a veggie."

"It seems you're right, Josh." I turn to see two peons that call themselves Volturi guards. "I'm just looking to make my way into the castle. I mean no harm." The two look to each other with knowing looks, a look that sets my beast on edge, before smiling and leading me into the building. "You interrupted our meal, veggie."

"Sorry for the inconvenience." I smarted back just as annoyed. The vampire growled but smiled as quickly. When we reached the middle of the first floor, we were met with two higher guards. I recognized Felix and his disgusting smirk along with Alec, the child. Felix's eyes met mine before his already present smirk turned into a full blown grin.

"We've got it from here boys." The man says before the peons attempt to push me forward into them. I barely budge and grunt of disbelief takes the low guard on. I smirk and walk forward as intended but quickly tense as Felix grabs me. "Emmett Cullen, what an honor for you to join us." I don't answer only walk with them to the kings. The short walk make me nervous but determined to see my baby again.

Once entered, Alec joins his sister and Demetri takes place along with Santiago. I'm flattered. "Young Emmett Cullen, nice of you to join us." Aro creeps out. The man has always creeped me out but this was different. His face held a certain smug attitude above his normal that sent my emotions into over drive.

"I've come for my mate, Rosalie Hale." Aro looks to Caius with a smile before returning to my gaze.

"We know. I'll admit, it took you longer than we thought. Never the less, here you are. I shall…reunite you with your mate, Emmett Cullen." Me beast couldn't help but purr at the thought of seeing our mate again but the look the kings leveled us with made the air thick with worry. Soon, I was lead down the dark halls to the dungeons. I didn't expect an all star welcome but what I was greeted with shocked me and caused me pause all at once.

My rose, my beautiful mate, huddled in the corner. Her blonde hair frizzed and hanging around her, knees pulled up to the curtain of her hair. "Baby." My weak words called to my love. The cell door was opened and I rushed inside without any help nor care once it slammed shut. Rose barely moved when she heard my voice, _if _she heard my voice.

"Rosalie." It held my power and sternness this time make her stiffen before slowly turning to me. When her lovely face finally reached my view, my cowered at the view. She was a beautiful as ever but the eyes were hollow and dead to look into. It seemed that her watchful gaze caused despair and everything it entailed. I walked forward towards her in hopes of recognition and acceptance. Instead I received a low growl followed by a swift uppercut.

"Babe!" I shouted dodging wild swipes and claws alike. Rose jumped towards me but I swung out of the way when she redirected to latch on to my back with teeth and claws gauging into my skin. I tried to break the hold she had on me but was unable to. Rose was a little older than I and it seemed as if she was a newborn with her strength.

I had to claw my way into her open side from my back then rip my love from me. Rose acted as if she didn't feel a thing before headed back towards me, teeth bared. Our fight raged for another ten minutes before I resulted to taking her head from her body with my sobs muffling the metallic tear. My legs drooped and knees hit the ground instantly. My girl's body twitched a few inches from where I beheaded her. Her head within my grasp. My eyes watered and the air within my lungs suffocated me as I sobbed.

"Well that was fun." I heard murmured from the doorway. Felix and another man with brown skin stood. Felix looked smug and happy, the brown skinned man just watched with an uninterested eye for us. Felix sighed with happiness, and even I didn't have to be an empath to see the contentment rolling off of him.

"Welcome to Volterra, Emmett Cullen." I watched his back leave and the brown skinned man take a seat in the corner of the room. I looked back towards my fallen love then let out my pain and fury which I'm sure could level homes. What have they done to my Rose?

**_Two Days Earlier_**

Rosalie's P.O.V

Another day in this place slowly killing me with boredom. Well, maybe I spoke too soon. My head snapped to the opening doors. "The kings want to see you, fledgling." Felix growls out to Benjamin. My guard looks annoyed with his fellow guard member but stands and leaves anyways. A part of me panicked a little on the inside. Felix made his desire clear last time we were in the same room. I didn't want to be left alone with the man. Still, I kept the famous 'Hale face of indifference'. As soon as Benjamin was out of ear shot, Felix's smile grew.

"I was hoping we'd get a chance to be alone together. So when the kings asked for the little puss of a vamp, I couldn't pass up an opportunity to be your temporary guard." I tensed as he walked human pace over to my cell door and opened it. If I were still human it would have been beating out of my chest. My mask fell and I backed away into the corner as he approached with a clear sly grin on his face.

"Don't worry, Master Aro loves to talk and Benjamin will be gone for a long time." His belt buckle jingles and I frantically look around the little room for an out. "We have all the time in the world." He jest further. Flashes of my last night as human flicker into my mind and Felix's face dances into Royce's. _'I will never be weak again' _, I whisper to myself internally. Felix is a few feet from me quickly approaching and I feel my beast take over. This is it, it's him or me.

**_Present_**

Felix's P.O.V

When I saw the dumbass Emmett Cullen in the hands of our lower guards I almost squealed in happiness. The boy tried to look indifferent but you could clearly see the worried undertones in his eyes. We knew he would come for his mate and told him so. I couldn't wait until he was faced with the new Rosalie Cullen. Just thinking about the bitch made me angry but aroused all at the same time.

_Memory_

_"__Alec, I require Benjamin, fetch him for me."_

_ "Master?" Aro turns to me waiting. "Surely Alec has more useful things to do , I will fetch the man for you and look over the woman." Caius is next to speak with his usual sneer in place._

_ " Whether or not Alec has other things to do is not your concern. If we wish for him to get the man then he will. His needs can wait." Aro looked as though he were about to agree and I knew quick thinking would help me. But, quick thinking wasn't my strong suit, so I looked to Demetri desperately. He knew what I wanted. _

_"What Felix means masters, is that this particular Cullen has no special powers. Surely his strength could handle her and leave a more powerful creature such as Alec for more…useful bidding of our kings." Damn do I love that tricky bastard. I didn't really appreciate the insult but I would take it if it got me closer to what I wanted. As expected, the kings lapped up his praises and nodded towards me. _

_"Very well, Felix will fetch the man and look after young Rosalie until his return." Aro spoke then waved me off without a care. I had to contain my victorious smile but sent one to Demetri in thanks for his help. In my excitement, I quickly took off towards the dungeons. The boy was easy to dismiss but took his sweet time getting the hell out of the way. He leveled me a look and a quick one to the goddess of a woman but I doubted she noticed._

_ He let slip his concern for the woman and it would be even more of a privilege to take her. As the doors closed home and he was out of ear shot, she knew what her fate was. I taunted with my prey like any good predator should. It's more fun that way, otherwise, what's the point? _

_"We have all the time in the world." Was the last thing I said quickly approaching the shivering woman. God she was beautiful. When I'm done with her, she would bow in appreciation for the gift I would give her today. After today, she would be mine for forever. Just as I am to reach her, every diamond hard muscle in her body seized up. I watched her eyes fade to the most dark defying black I've ever seen. _

_"I will never be weak again.' she mumbled with a deep gravely voice. My smile faded a little but I would not be deterred. _

_I reached a hand to grasp the woman but I find myself hitting the opposite wall with such force, the fake breath in my lungs left me in a blink. I quickly right myself and look around the cell for the culprit. My surprise lengthen when I didn't see anyone but a snarling hotness that is Rosalie Cullen. How in the hell did she manage to throw me that hard? No matter, even a blind squire finds a nut ever now and then. I advance on to her once more. Her growls, deep and steady, rolls from her beautiful, full chest. Again, when I am a few inches from her did I go flying into the other wall making a deep imprint into the bricks. This time she didn't allow me to stand but attacked with a fury in which I would be a fool to say I didn't flinch at. I fought the woman with everything that I had and she still managed to sling me like a rag doll. My anger grew for her insubordination and made my fatal mistake. I delivered a sickening punch to her jaw but she ate it with not so much as a head turn. The next thing I saw was the room spinning and my body steadily growing further away from my vision...decapitated. _

_Memory End_

I shuddered thinking about watching my body lay away from me as the feral woman snarled and paced between my parts. It took hours before I was found and I was a bit miffed that the fledgling was able to subdue the woman and not I. He took me from the cell with a hatful look but a hint of a smug smile on his face. Then a thought accrued, I wanted to break the woman. Leave but a shell of her former existence. In one way, that is exactly what I have done. A wicked smile crossed me face thinking back on that day. A heart wrenching roar rumbled from the dungeons and my smile grew that much more. I returned to my mock battle with Demetri, smile never leaving my face.

* * *

_**I have no words for this. Thank you for reading. rage on.**_

_**-Alex**_


	17. When Lines Unravel

_**Hello those of you that are still with me. First off, I would like to apologize for my take of leave. There is no excuse but here are some anyway: My computer crashed but has been recovered. My career , as exciting as it is, took over my life but I've very happy about it, and finally, I just plain lost me muse. **_

_**I wanted this story to be a bit deeper into the family aspect, the immortal beast aspect and I just sort of wrote myself into a box. But I think I may have found a way out. **_

_**You are all have been so very wonderful and calm about this. I'll do my best to make this not suck. **_

_**Which reminds me. There is one of you (guest) that keeps writing ' this sucks' 'quit now!' and ' you ruined the first story with this'. You aren't hurting my feelings I told everyone that this is one of my first big time stories. The reason you aren't seeing your comments is because I don't want you to scare of other potential writers, those that don't have a pretty thin skin as myself. Also because you comments aren't HELPFUL NEGATIVE CRITIZISM, it's just plain super negative. : ) ok.**_

_**I do not own Twilight**_

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

It has been four day's since the attack on our home. Three days since we've lost our sister, our Rose. Two days since our brother, Emmett, walked into the fray one his own. One day since our frantic pleading for friends of our family to help us. Then nothing to help sooth our worries. Currently we were all in the living room once more arguing on what to do and who to call. This time, things were broken and even a body print or two has been dealt.

"You're supposed to be the Major! The one who plans flawless strategies and fixes things! Why aren't you doing your job?!" Kate screams out in Jasper's face while Garrett and Alice snarl at each other. "And what about the great Russian Warrior?! What are you doing to help us?!"

"She's done more than you! Could you have held off a Volturi while making sure your mate isn't hurt?!" Seth is next, his normal easy going disposition full of anger. I'm trembling in the corner with Tanya's arms around me. My love is snarling every which way. Normally I would have stopped this useless argument but Jasper's anger was too great; once I returned from hunting and there was nothing I could do but shield my mate and me from his projecting ire. It's taking everything I have to hold it against his ever growing onslaught. Around the time the fourth body slam was to occur from Jasper to Kate, a sound barrier defying roar makes all pause mid motion. Our heads turn towards the entrance to find Esme looking every bit the 100 year old vampire she is.

"_Enough_". The words were low and extremely threatening.

The woman took slow deliberate steps into the home and with every supernatural she passed, cowered away from the irate elder. "In all my one hundred years, I have never witnessed such sickening disappointment with you all. Your brother and sister…your children-" The last part was said to Carlisle who flinched when volcanic black eyes turned to him. "Are fighting for their lives, expecting us to come and help them, and you all are wasting time."

By this point the vast majority of us have all but hit the floor. Jasper more so than anything, still too in tuned to his empathic side. Only I and the Denali's remained standing. The Denali's because of their age and me because her justified anger was never directed at me.

"I am absolutely disgusted." Mom took a step back and looked my direction finally. The threat that still lingered caused Tanya to bristle when she started towards us.

"It's ok baby, mom would never hurt me." Tanya wasn't having it and pulled me closer. An action which made mom rumble a bit but take a moment to calm herself.

"I believe Bella had something she wanted to ask you all." I finally break from Tanya's grasp to brush against my mother in thanks. I take the attention I was allotted but before I could utter a word, a velvety smooth voice interrupted.

"Well it seems that we are have to invite ourselves into this party, sweetheart." I knew that voice! We all turned quickly back towards the forest. The Seth and Leah had snarls on their faces along with a crouched Tanya and Jasper.

"Looks that way, baby. It's quite rude if you ask me given that one is my daughter." The family relaxes as Charlie and Victoria walk into our view hand in hand looking as good as they did when they left. Victoria had taken to upgrading with the time's fashion sporting dark grey skinny jeans, a light red tank top with a grey over throw, and black flats to match. Charlie, a man that has never dressed in anything other his police chief uniform and maybe jeans, caught up with the younger crowd. Dark blue jeans, boot cut, with a darkish tan boots; form fitting black V-neck that not only accented his pale skin, but toned body all the same.

"Charlie!" I yelled in my excitement to the pair. I jump into his arms with a tight hug before doing the same to Victoria. Both return the hugs eagerly but take me back at arm's length before Charlie speaks again with his 'chief of police' tone.

"Good to see you, Bells. Judging from the conversation we walked up on, it leaves one question. What the hell has happened?"

Jacob's P.O.V

The intense hours of our love making exhausted me to the point I passed out. When I came to, I found a single rose with a note on a tray with a pile of steaks and one large coke to top it off. I had to smile at the gesture. Deep down I knew it was from my sworn enemy, but in my heart it was from my mate. My mind kept replaying our moment of passion and love. Was it love? Stupid imprint mind, making me feel things I wouldn't normally feel. But so welcomed in a way. My brain was making me go mad. I still held anger and hate for the cold blooded devils, all but one. And he was my world. I gave up trying to fight this, fight him, because it would do me no good.

During my thoughts and on my 4th steak, a ground shaking roar stops all my movements. It was pained and full of unrefined fury I couldn't believe what I had just heard. No creature, warm or cold, should ever have to experience that level of pain. It was so powerful that I left my room and unfinished meal to look into it. I am a protector of the tribe and all. …Even if I have no tribe. I traveled passed rooms, storage, and even other bloodsuckers that bowed when I approached them. With my enhanced speed, I reached the product of my worries within 5 minutes. The screams piercing my ears were so close now, and before I could pull the door holding me back, the little bloodsucker stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that, master." Master? What's with this master crap they keep sprouting? I wasn't going to correct them by any means, but I was curious never the less. "Someone is in trouble and needs my help." The leech smiles a condescending smirk before speaking again.

"While they do wish for help, these beings are prisoners of the Volturi and don't deserve it. You couldn't have freed a criminal." The look on my face made her chuckle and the action was so foreign that I stumbled a bit over my words.

"W-well, they sound in pain."

"And I'm sure they are. In here we hold one of the strongest Cullens and their mate. I'm sure you would hate to release him under false pretenses." A slender eye brow rises to meet me dead on and my face is horrified at what I had almost done. They had trapped a Cullen, and I was about to help them! My sneer was so strong; I snatched backwards away from the offending door. The little leech snickered and leads me back to my room with plenty to think about. Most of which was happiness and the many thoughts of how the Cullen devil was to be tortured and killed.

Tanya's P.O.V

I'm not sure what we would have done if it weren't for Charlie and Victoria showing up. The look of joy on my mate's face was a enough to lift my spirits again. No matter the timing, it's better than nothing. My eyes followed to my sister's, each of us expressing our worries. It's it no secret the ways of the Volturi and how they eradicate covens. Irina's brought by calm and collected view to the horrors we were going to face. Kate's, Kate's brought the fire. The passion and twinkle in her eyes held just the right amount of drive I needed to push through and speak up. While Esme, and Carmen went to tend the shifters, we caught everyone else up to speed.

"I'm afraid that we don't have a lot of time, but we don't have a solid plan as well." I started to the overflowing room.

"We gathered that sweetheart when we got here and you all were in a brawl." Charlie snipped out with a smirk. Warm arms made their way around me and it seemed like every care was almost gone. "A few days ago the Volturi attacked us and they have taken one of our own." A few growls filled the room and eyes darken. "Not a day later, as expected, Emmett followed. And now I'm sure he is captured."

Charlie whistled lowly while Victoria looked put off and extremely concerned. Her eyes met mine asking the silent questions. I only answered her with a nod and she quickly accepted her fate along with the rest of us. She knew that if Bella was going to be staging a rescue for Rose and Emmett, then there was no way in hell that Charlie wasn't going to let her do it without him; which meant there was no way in hell she wasn't going to let him do it without her. "What can we do to help?" Victoria cuddled into Charlie a little more with a deflated tone.

My love looked to me, Kate and Victoria before asking, "How good are you three at going unseen?"

* * *

_**I know it's short and I promise Im writing the next chapter tonight. Thank you for your time.**_

_**Rage on.**_

_**Alex**_


	18. The Heist (part I)

_**Soooooo it's been 35,000 years and I'm very sorry. I'm happy if there is anyone still reading if not then I understand. I did promise that I wasn't giving up on this story until it was finished and I meant it. **_

_**I do not own Twilight**_

_**Well, give a go I guess.**_

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

I thought I had it all figured out.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

That I could save my family with my oh so brilliant plan.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

That the Volturi, despite being millenniums old, would just fall for my diversion; well, they didn't.

_*Screams from a distance*_

So here I am, stuck, paying for my stupidity. Another scream tears it's way into my ears. To whom it belongs to I don't know. But I do know that I deserve this torture. Starvation is too kind compared to the horrors I have subjected my loved ones to.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

Days are lost down here in my cell. It feels like it's been an eternity since I've see my beautiful mate. FUCK! Another anger and pained growl rips from me. Once I settle back into my boiling self-loathing crusted with anger, I allow memories to fill me. None of them happy of telling of good times, no. It's a mental book of my failures as a daughter, sister…mate. My threat burned but surprisingly not as bad as the first few days. I guess after a while I just stopped caring, or have I gone mad? Who knows, but after hearing-

_*screams rumble through* _

\- that for so long, I feel I've lost the right to complain. After all, I wasn't bruised, not physically anyway. My punishment wasn't savage beatings, rape or even harsh mental abuse. I was just hungry. So here I am with nothing to call mine but my shame, my thirst, and my hole. "Well Bella, time for another lesson."

"Hey Jacob, back so soon?" I rasped out turning to face the shifter. His cocky smirk only serves to infuriate me more. I almost lunged before my nose flared causing me to lock up instantly. He held in his hand a cup with a centimeter of blood in it. My momentary pause made his smirk grow wider. My eyes tracked his every movement, wandering what he had in store for me. Turns out I didn't have to wait long. Jacob took the cup and set it down before setting fire to it. The pitiful mewl that left my throat made him laugh darkly as he walked out the cell. Once the cup withered away, and the blood turned to molten paste on the ground did I pounce. My instincts were too great to keep from licking the ground that held some of the contents. Somewhere I registered Jacob's malicious laugh accompanying my snarls of hunger.

"That's right Bella eat, eat like the animal you are." The same words I last spoke to him thrown right back at me. As he left laughing, I wandered back to the sticky spot of my food and licked it for all it was worth. Hard to imagine that, at what I assumed was a month ago, that this would happen.

_*__**3 Months Prior**__*_

"How good are you three at being unseen?" Kate smirked before answering me.

"We're over a thousand years old, other than the Elite guard, we're older and stronger that Aro's guard. Besides, what would be the point in his Elite guard if his regular were faster than them?"

"Good I was thinking that you three could distract them until me, Garrett, Alice, and Jasper find and free Rose and Emmett." Everyone gave me a thoughtful but skeptical look. "I see, but what about the kings? Also, Victoria isn't as old as the sisters."

"True but she has the gift of evasion." I cut back to my solider brother. "That may be but what about once the guard catches on? They'll recognize the sister's scents and still, there's the matter of the Elite guard and the kings." I could tell Jasper was beginning to get upset so I quickly hurried with an explanation.

"Yes, well I was thinking that mom, dad and uncle Eleazar and aunt Carmen would play as distracting diplomats." Everyone looked confused still. My love gave me gentle kisses along my shoulder for support. "Of course the kings are expecting us to come for our family members but not violently. I mean, dad and Eleazar going would have them believing they are coming to negotiate. Therefore, the kings and elite guard will be preoccupied."

"So, how will it explain our absence?" Irina asked, stroking her shifter's bronze shoulders. "They can tell them that we are too young and aren't suited for negotiations. Aro loves feeling empowered. The less of us going will cause him to gloat and take his time. All dad and uncle have to do is make the talk last as long as possible." The feeling of hope dared to seep into our hearts thinking over our possibilities.

"What about getting out?" Shit. And just like that hope was squashed.

Carlisle's P.O.V

You could tell that Charlie's question quelled the little light of hope in the air. Shoulder's slumped thinking about the unanswered question. "How about a signal to let us know when you have Rose and Emmett free? Then a few of us could create a diversion to help the rest of us escape." My children beamed at me and I felt my beats growl with satisfaction.

I looked over to my love hoping to see pride, but instead all I found was devastation. So badly did I want to restore my wife's faith in me, but to do that our family would have to be whole once again. My momentary praise cut short be my mate's disappointment. The faces of my children shown sympathetic to my sadness.

" So we have established that Victoria, Kate, and Tanya will be leading the lower guard around in circles and Eleazar, Carmen, Esme, and Carlisle will be distracting the kings. Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Garrett will be the rescue team so what about the rest of us?" Irina quizzically asked with a hint of worry for her sisters. My son was the one to speak this time.

"It may be prudent to have you are all wait for conformation that we have Rose and Emmett so you can set the commotion into play for our escape. Charlie, although he has great control, will be a bit distracted by the humans and the smell of human blood to focus on anything but." Charlie nodded in agreement. "We can also act as a means of last line defense should any lower guard slip by. Or, heaven forbid, some of us are caught we could get the rest out quickly." Riley added for good measure. Alice went into a forced vision for a moment before coming to and nodding to us. "It works. It's not the greatest, but under the circumstances it will work as long as no one deviates from the plan." Everyone nodded solemnly. It was a tight rope walk to reclaim what was ours. Our lives on the line whether we succeed or not.

"We will have to pack and be ready to more regardless of if it works or not. The Volturi won't take the attempt lightly. We wouldn't be able to stop running. Are you all prepared for that?" I asked squaring my shoulders, looking everyone in the eyes as I scanned the room."

"Without a doubt we are. If it takes us a thousand years to figure out a way for the Volturi to perish, we won't stop." Surprisingly it was Seth that spoke the words in everyone's heart. The young shifter was showing us every day that he is not a child anymore, but a man fighting for his family. After the meeting, everyone went to prepare for the trip to Volterra. I found my reason of existing in our room leaning over a bag of clothes and a picture frame.

"Esme?" I called out desperately. An answering growl was the only thing to greet me. "Please my love. Tell me what I can do to make it better." I didn't dare get closer to her although the want was there in tremendous volumes. She gently set the picture in the bag before turning to me with the constant pools of black.

"You can bring my children back to me. Then and only then will it be ok." It felt as though my already dead heart was dying all over again. I've never experienced my love so cold. So far out of reach that she seemed lost forever. Not another word was spoken between us as we packed for our new lives to be.

Marcus's P.O.V

I haven't left the room since I came to terms with my recent discoveries. My dear brothers, devils. How could they do this to me? How could I not see it? They stole the one thing that kept me 'alive' for all these years. And they did it without a second thought. Sulpicia was right about everything. What else have they manufactured beyond my sight? How many innocent lives did I help take without the proper knowledge of what was going on before me. With shaky legs I left from the dark room, the fire long gone out. To where I was going I didn't know but I couldn't stay in that room any longer. During my wandering I happened upon harsh screams and rhythmic grunts. I was in the tower before I knew what was happening. I found my youngest brother brutally upon Athenodora while Jane and Alec held Sulpicia in their power. I didn't think before I wrenched him off by his baby cuff. Alec and Jane instantly knelt to the ground with heads lowered.

"What do you think you are doing?" My voice was so thick with hate it was foreign to me. "What I do with my gifts is no concern to you, brother."

"It is if said 'gift' was not gifted to you in the first place." Ciaus growled but quickly shut his mouth when I answered his with my own. Shock took over his features in the face of my ire. "Aro gifted me with Athenodora some time ago. You knew but did nothing then, so why now?"

"I was but an emotionless husk then. Now that I can fully grasp your treachery it will go on no longer. Both Athenodora and Sulpicia were like sisters to my late mate. They will be shown respect as queens should be." I rough set the blood thirsty king down roughly before striding over to the two broken women.

"Dora-" She flinched away from my touch to further bury herself into her kin's chest. It hurt but not unwarranted. "I'm so sorry my dear."

"Save it, Marcus. It's just too late for apologies. She's too broken." Cia gathered her friend into her arms. I turned my gaze to the witch twins with disgust.

"Leave. If I ever find you partaking in such activities again I'll behead you myself." Both nod and whisk away with the warning. "Aro will not be pleased about this."

"You forget that Aro is not the only king here!" My voice rang out strongly in the halls of the room. It has been too long since the volume I wanted to cough. Caius sneered but remained silent as he left the room. "You know this won't be the end of it." I turned back to the woman. "That may be, but I can sit by no longer and let those two wage war on the innocent. You were right, Cia. I have been blind."

A gentle hand rested on my own at my admission. "Late is far better than never. I must heal Dora, she needs blood. Caius was particularly brutal today." My gut churned at the thought of how long she has endured this. How often it has occurred that to speak of it is normal conversation and the aftermath routine.

"Oh dear Marcus, It's time to wake up to the world we live in. I told you your brothers were no saints. It's time for you to see just how real it is." A long silence took over in my thoughts. Could I handle more of the truth? "Chelsea?" the young woman was by my side in seconds. " See to it that the queens are taken care of then escort them to Cia's room. They are not to be disturbed." The youngling bowed before helping the two on their way.

Jasper's P.O.V

It took a little over 3 hours for the house to be ready. Everythin' packed away with plastic put up. The cars where scheduled to be picked up and put into storage as well as personal possessions kept safe from weathering. Once finished, the family met back into the livin' room with suit cases and boxes, only what we could carry.

"It would be best to have those meeting the kings to show up in clothes without the young one's scents on. If they are heavily marked like they are now, he will know that we are close by." Eleazar pointed out. Nods of agreement are given before we separate from the parents. A feelin' of loathin' enveloped Esme to the point it startled me. The further we moved away the more prominent it became. Carlisle looked so lost without the love of his mate. I respected the man for his determination to give her what she needed until she forgave him. Plans were made for our departure and we set out for our future. Carmen and Eleazar gave the house one last look over before they joined Carlisle and Esme for the airport. My siblings and I ran in silence but with uncomfortable feelin's. The longer we ran the more determined the group became. Come hell or high water, we would reclaim what was ours. The Volturi would rue the day they messed with the Cullen and Denali family.

Tanya's P.O.V

The familiar trek to Volterra brought an air of staleness with each mile traveled. My family has never attempted something to this magnitude but never before have we had a better reason to try. Since our mother, my sisters and myself have held a bitter distain for the false kings but within reason. I would be lying if I didn't say that this would be a glory trip for revenge for her as well as a rescue mission. My mate snuggled closer to me as we made our descent to land. My other siblings clung to their loved ones with shy glances to one another. All too soon was it time to leave the airport and make our way to the castle. Night fall was a helpful blanket from the humans.

"Right, Victoria, Kate, and myself will start in the west wing of the castle were the lower guard typically hang around the most. The east end is where the dungeons are held if memory severs me correctly." I kissed my love once more and hugged my sisters tightly.

"The best way to enter would be the sewers. Remember, these people will kill you given the first chance. Spare no one. We will meet at the first safe house once everyone is clear." With that the groups went their separate ways until we could meet again. We crept with feather light feat through the dank tunnels. All around us voices of terror, happiness, and sexual proclivity drowned out our approach. The walls so soaked in blood from centuries before held a permanent stench of it.

"Clean yourselves up, the Elite guard has been called into a meeting with the king and their visitors." I sent a silent prayer for Carlisle and Eleazar. "Why should we care if we aren't invited? Let the lap dogs scurry about."

"Stupid, who do you think will be watching the castle once they are preoccupied?" The two growled at one another but left the room with the other occupants. We all tracked the lower guard as they kept towards the main parts of the castle.

"The fucking veggie eaters are here again. Should be fun." One laughs and I had to physically withhold my growl at the term. With one final glance to my sisters, "Alright, let's begin."

Carlisle's P.O.V

Our arrival came too swiftly for my taste. All too soon were we before the three thrones of the men I once called friends. The Elite guards were present just as we had hoped with scowls of displeasure for my family evident. "To what do we owe the pleasure, veggie?" Demetri sneered with Felix's malicious grin in place.

"Don't be unkind to our guest Demetri. I'm sure our young friends come with respect." His voice was toxic to my ears now. As vampires we don't change physically but I have noticed a more sickly look to the man before me.

"Aro." I bow respectfully even though everything within me was screaming to attack this man. "Ah, young Carlisle, long time my dear friend. Tell me what brings you to my city?" I scan from one king to the other. Marcus was absent and upon my quick questioning look to the empty throne did Aro rumble in annoyance.

"Send for Marcus immediately." He growled out to one of his lower guard. "No my friend, let me see you." His hand stretched forward for my own. Fuck.

Bella's P.O.V

We trudged through the rank sewers waiting for the signal that the meeting with the kings has started.

"Nighty- nine bottles of blood on the wall, nighty-nine bottles of blood. Take one down pass it around, nighty-eight bottles of blood on the wall. Nighty-eight bottles-"

"Garrett, shut up." Jasper whispered with his eyes closed. "Just trying to ease the tension." Soon after quick feet with growling passed by the hole we were camped out in. "Alert the kings! We have intruders!"

"No! How will it look if we tell him that we can't catch three lowly vampires during his absence? He will behead us himself! Go left and head them off." I smiled with pride and relief that so far everything was going according to planned. Right before we emerged from the ground, a giggling Kate blurred by with 5 guards behind her in a huff.

"I love that woman." Garrett beamed with adoration.

"Let's get to it." Jasper sprang first with Alice beside him. We made our way towards the dungeons careful to avoid the disheveled guard on a wild goose chase. We followed the trail and ungodly stench of fear mixed with blood. Soon we came into view of the thick doors. Jasper dosed the two guards with lethargy making both men slump with pensive expressions. Alice made quick work of beheading them before we pushed on. The sight to greet us on the other side was nothing I prepared myself for.

"I have heard stories of the Volturi dungeons, but nothing like this." Garrett murmured. The halls were blackened to the point even an immortal would have trouble seeing. Whimpers from every direction, stale sadness and hopelessness so thick we stopped breathing. Discarded human flesh littered the long hallway. I chanced a glance to my solider brother and his pixie wife to find both with stoic expressions.

"I've seen far worse in my days under Marie." Is all he said to my questioning gaze. Before I could inquire more, a lone member attacked but was stopped by Garrett draining the man of his energy so Alice could treat him the same as his friends before. The halls seemed to roam on forever, the devastation becoming more frequent. If I could imagine hell, it would look something like this.

Carlisle's P.O.V

Why didn't we think of this before? Of course Aro would want to read me to see what he has missed. We would surely be found out before we've even had the chance to begin.

"Carlisle? Your hand please." With false confidence I strode forward and placed my hand within his. Phantom heartbeats almost sent me into a panic. What would he see? Would we be implicated? As my mind raced Aro's face turned to shock before he let go. "I see nothing. How is it that I cannot read you?" A great relief was placed within me but I didn't know who to answer his question because I didn't know.

"I'm afraid lord Aro that our dear Bella is a shield. She unknowingly cast her protection on those closest to her without a thought. I am however surprised that it reaches this far." Eleazar stepped up to explain. "Well, the young on must be a strong on to have such strength in her gift this early on. Where is she and the rest of your family for that matter?"

"I'm afraid that they are too young and callous for meeting as such as this. We didn't want them to act out of turn in the presence of our masters, so they were left behind." At the information Aro smiled with praise. Bella was right, if we stroked his ego he would stall to relish in our discomfort. "Ah well, you always did know the best way to handle such delicate situations Eleazar. So, what has brought you to my home?"

"Our family, sir. Some of them have gone…missing. We have been lead to believe that some of your guard were present and would like to know the said offenses in which they were obtained." Aro spared a glance to his smirking guard before turning to the blood king. "Are you accusing the Volturi of misdeeds, Carlisle?"

"No not at all, just merely wondering what offenses they caused and help placate punishment if possible." Aro looked further annoyed by the continued absence of his oldest brother. "Then let us talk about these offenses, hmm."

Tanya's P.O.V

We were rounding the lower parts of the castle careful to avoid the dungeons and the throne room all together. I had gathered a bit of a following on my end as had Kate. Victoria held her own drawing away from the main parts of the castle. It was a sight to see her body react without her having to even look for the danger. I paused a moment waiting for my followers as did Kate with her playful smirk in place. "I think you're getting too much enjoyment out of a grave situation, sister."

"Ah well, if I'm going to die tonight I might as well enjoy it while I can." Angry shouting was fast approaching and we both took off together. We rounded a corner but stopped short at coming face to face with the morbid king of the Volturi. My sister and I stood stock still for a moment in surprise. His expression went from confused to shock to understanding in an alarming amount of time. In all of our years we've never seen anything other than pain etched on his beautiful face. He nodded to us once before striding past us heading towards the main halls.

"Well that was weird." Kate breathed out and I had to agree. We both resumed our mission with the thoughts of what the old man was up to.

Bella's P.O.V

"This is slowing us down. We need to split up to find them faster. Alice and Garrett go one way while Jasper and I go the other."

"Why do we have to be separated?" Garrett asked with a hint of annoyance. "Because we stand a better chance of finding them faster. Plus, with me bein' able to feel emotions I can better decipher between Rosalie's and other victims. Alice will be able to see if someone will attack you." Garrett agreed and he and Alice took off to the south end of the halls. "You'd make a good general, Bella." I smiled but said nothing to my brother.

Marcus's P.O.V

I knew that Aro would be displeased at my tardiness, but I could care less. He has wronged me in the worse way and I have been too dormant for too long. The vengeful king has been allowed free reign on his victims with the aid of our youngest brother. A rather curious thing though running into two of the Denali sisters while on my way to the throne room. I'll admit to being rather shocked to see them leading our lower guard on what is obviously a dead end chase. The young ones seemed fearful of my presence and I couldn't blame them. All they knew of me, of us, were blood thirsty, power hungry villains that claimed their loved ones in the past. Why now do they choose to cause upset within the walls of Volterra? My musing were cut short by the gloating of my arrogant brother.

To my surprise Carlisle and his mate along with Eleazar and his were in my home looking solemn with each passing hour. "Nice of you to join us, Marcus." Aro growled out to my deaf ears. I cared not for his temper today. I merely took my seat and listened to the conversation ahead. "Now, tell me Carlisle, you are here to bargain for the life of your young Emmett and Rosalie?"

"That is true my lord." Aro strutted around mauling over the words. "Why?" Carlisle looks to his mate before responding. "My mate and family are lost without our members. My love can't bare to function without our family being whole. Nor can I for that matter."

" Young Rosalie has been disrespectful whilst in our care and Emmett a vandal, sneaking into my city without announcing himself. Why should I just forgive such offenses?" Eleazar stepped forward to engage into conversation while Carlisle took his mate in his arms. "They are young, my lord. They haven't been taught proper etiquette for royalty."

"And whose fault is that?" Caius interjects sitting forward. "I assure you masters that we have been working on it with them. It is hard to teach ones that have been stuck so far in their ways. They know not the old ways of proper behavior."

"A mistake that is being rectified within my walls." Aro smiled at the whimper that flew from Esme's mouth. The Cullen matriarch looking devastated at the thought. Carlisle stepped forward once more and Eleazar stepped back.

I took a moment to study their bond between one another. Before, the two men shared a strong bond of friendship. The lines coated with a light blue ting but thick. Now it was a vibrant ice blue showing the brotherly connection they now share.

"Then may we please discuss some ways to teach the young ones respect for our superiors as to avoid such disrespect in the future?" It was then it was clear to me what the men were doing. A sort of tag team approach to keep us engaged. Stalling for time so things behind the scenes could take place.

The Denali's presences makes since now. The young covens were staging a coop. A light smile takes place on my face. "Something funny, brother?" Caius asks bitterly.

"Just admiring the diligence in which the young ones are striving to make things right once more." My cryptic response causing most confusion. This would be an interesting few hours.

Jacob's P.O.V

Something was wrong. I could feel it, smell it all around me. My mate nor the little leech had come back yet and I was beginning to grow restless. Soon as the thought entered into my mind did I here quick feet with giggling pass by my room followed by a party of quick feet and grumbling. Something was definitely off now. I quickly put on my clothes and left to try and find some answers. The sickly sweet scent of bloodsuckers everywhere, setting off my natural instincts. I followed closely behind where I last heard the quiet commotion. A slew of lower guards were after a vampire yelling that they have to catch her. My mouth poised to laugh until I thought about something. What if the vampire escaped from the dungeons? What if the vampire was one of the Cullens? If that was the case then I couldn't allow the bloodsucker to escape. Not when they had justice coming for them. The brisk wind whipped by again and all I caught was a flash of blond hair.

Terror set in thinking about the fact that the big Cullen's mate was here and trying to set him free. No! In a dash I set off towards the holding cells. I would guard his body myself if it meant the blond bitch wouldn't get her hands on him. Upon approach I noticed the dismembered guards slowly putting themselves back together. Ew. She got too close or, the others were already here. I had to be careful. None of the Elite guard are never around when you needed them to be. As I crept into the dark halls my stomach turned into knots. It stuck to high heaven in here. Pungent smells of candy and decaying flesh littered my nostrils. After about twenty minutes of being lost and thankfully not running into anymore Cullens the hall ended into another heavy door. Light mewls of distress were heard along with constant growls.

"Come in, sir." A rich baritone voice called to me. Sparing no more time I entered and looked around the large room. A light brown skinned man sat unmoving in the corner, his red eyes fixed on the cell before him. My gaze turned to the occupants. The big Cullen huddled in the corner like a bitch cradling a blond woman in his arms. So if that was his blond mate then who the hell was the other blond?

"Inform your masters that there is a break in. I'll stay with the leeches." The brown skinned man took a moment to study me before bowing respectfully and leaving. I watched as the dumb brute didn't even acknowledge me but pitifully cried over the woman. "Serves you right you know. I hope you all get what you deserve." And I did.

Bella's P.O.V

Jasper and I were back tracking from yet another dead end. If we didn't find our way soon, this mission would be over before we began. "Wait." Jasper held his arm out looking around. "You feel someone?"

"No, it's the lack of feeling I'm worried about." My questioning look gave him enough to continue on. "This place has held a constant felling of hopelessness, and anxiety. I feel nothing at all anymore. So either everyone has died or there is someone over riding it."

"Well put, but I prefer the term emotionally numb." A dark skinned man stepped forward not at all feeling threatened. "Benjamin? What happened to you? Are you hurt? Come with us we'll get you out of here." My brother stopped short once the new intruder just stood looking at us quizzically. "You're not captured are you?" Jasper sounded almost defeated when he made the statement. The other man nodded slowly but with no hints of humor in his face.

"Good job, Major. No, I am not captured. My mate and I joined the Volturi some time ago." This guy was starting to creep me out with his lack of emotions. Such vibrant eyes but dead at the same time. "What about Amun?"

"I have seen the true being Amun is. A coward, weakling, not fit to have the immortal life he has been gifted with." My brother sighed defeated but stood back up straight. A long silence paused between them before the darker skinned man's chin stiffened. "You can't make a dead man feel jasper. Even with your gifts." The conversation was quickly ended by a giant gust of wind knocking into both of us. If it weren't for the stone bodies we would have hit the walls and been crushed.

"Don't do this, Benjamin. We just want our family to be together again." "Your family is under the Volturi's care." Another pulse went through but this time I decided to be useful and defend against the harsh beating. "Interesting." A cold chill went down my spine, colder than that of my skin at his words. A dark cloud gathered around him next before he sent that to us as well. I prayed that my shield held strong against whatever this was.

"Benjamin has control over the elements!" Jasper yelled over the roaring of the wind and what I've come to identify as dirt tornados. Another pause but quickly taken advantage of as the major stepped forward and bellowed out exposing his body; arms spread wide towards the man. My brother's eyes brightened considerably to an almost transparent yellow while doing so. Benjamin stumbled backwards and slumped a moment before grunting back forward with a mean look on his face. The first emotion I've seen from him yet.

He thrust his hands forward with visible yell just as I was able to put my shield back around the major and I. More wind and dirty attacked us each moving us back little by little. There was a pressure on the back of my mind making it hard to concentrate. Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder dosing me in a blanket of determination. I let the feeling envelope me before I sent my shield forward at an alarming rate tossing the elemental wielder on his back. It was a beat of two before he was back, but this time before he could move, his body slumped to the ground with a heavy thud. My brother and I poised ready for the next attack looked up to see our shaggy haired family member and our pixie seer dancing in behind him.

"You two sure do know how to make friends fast yeah?" Jasper and I sighed in relief but stopped just as quickly as we started. A wall shaking roar was released from the direction that Benjamin came from. "Well if we ever needed a sign that was it." Our way was shown by the only dim lit room in the hell hole. The doors already busted open without a care in the world. We four walked in to find pieces of marble laying everywhere and patches of brown hair. The stench of stale blood was over ridden by a unique stench that only our natural enemy could possess.

"I wish I could say it was nice to see you all again but that would be a lie." My brain seized at seeing my old child hood friend. He stood nude with a crazed grin on his face. In one hand there was a torch brightly burning, the other, my big brother's head with the saddest expression I've ever seen. It was then Alice let lose a scream so heart wrenching we all had to stop and look to her. She mumbled incoherent words while roughly running her hands through her short hair.

"Oh my god." Garrett whispered looking around now just as frantic. Then it dawned on me, my sister, proud and fierce as she can be, lay scattered everywhere on the ground beneath our feet. "You son of a bitch!" Jasper bellowed preparing to charge forward.

"Uh nuh, come any closer and I'll set them on fire." Jacob took his time to relish in our discomfort and anger before giving instructions.

"Now, since you're so found of the blond bitch, gather her up. We're going to see someone." I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when Jacob pushed the flame closer towards Emmett's severed head.

"You speak at all Bella, and I'll set them on fire." Without another word, we did what we were told and went back the way we came with Jacob behind us. Jasper carried Emmett's bulky body as Alice clung to the pieces of our sister. A brisk wisp of air caused us to pause but only briefly as we came face to face with Benjamin again. "Don't worry, I did your job for you." Jacob sneered. The elemental wielder just nodded and followed behind us for security.

Shit.

* * *

_**I promise it won't be another 6 months before I update again. Cheers!**_

_**Rage on!**_

_**-Alex**_


	19. The Heist (partII)

_**Well, as promised it hasn't been 6 months since my last update. *coughs awkwardly* I must apologize for the delay. I lost my muse and I wanted to take a moment to redirect and reflect a little. a few of you have expressed your dislike for this story. While I am truly sorry that it isn't up to your liking, I won't stop writing it until I'm finished. I want to finish this for myself and maybe for the possible fan I have out there. I wish you the best of luck in your quest to find a story that you enjoy. :D**_

_**I do not own Twilight**_

_**This chapter is short but I think I have a direction that I like for the story now. if there are any of you still interested thanks for hanging out, if you're passing through or have fell off from this story, thank you all the same and cheers to you.**_

* * *

Leah's P.O.V

I'm not sure it was a blessing or a curse to be out here waiting for word from our family. Right now, Carlisle and Eleazar were facing down the men responsible for tearing us apart. That kind of control alone screamed volumes about their resistance. Currently, it was everything I could do to keep from shifting and storming the castle myself. "It's going to be alright, love." My mate whispers but she too is nothing but nerves in our waiting game.

Seth was in no better condition than myself with his mate trying to comfort him. The night air and deafening silence consumed us, so much that when a twig snapped we all poised for attack. "Who are you?!" Was furiously whispered from my side, my love showing every bit the one thousand year old vampire she is.

"I am of no threat to you young ones." The voice was rich and low but unforgiving. From the patch of shrubs stepped a tall slender woman with black hair. She was a vamp but a haggled looking one. Although her beauty still shook mountains, her posture was of one that has very little fight left in her.

"Sulpicia." My love whispered shocked by the new comer. I looked back between this woman and my mate with question. I didn't like the awe she was displaying but it was obvious that she knew this woman.

"Yes, it is me, Ms. Denali."

"It was rumored that you were dead, or-" Her voice trailed off getting her first good look at the worn woman. The woman, Sulpicia, nodded slowly with saddened eyes. "Yes, I'm sure there are many rumors about me. I came to warn you, Aro knows that your family is here and what you intend to do. He has already captured some of them. You need to call those you can and leave whilst you still can."

The news made us all gasp with horror and turn our heads towards the castle. How many did they have? Were they still alive? How could we not have known? "Please, hurry before it's too late."

"Come with us. It's obvious you aren't happy here. Come with us and get away from here." My irrational jealously made its way out before I could catch myself. "How do we know we can trust her? She's Volturi!" Mate leveled me with a disapproving glare. "Lighten up Leah; she's just trying to help us." Seth continues.

"It's alright; I understand her skepticism but please know that I am a slave here. I can't leave and even if I could, I couldn't leave Dora behind. She suffers most within these walls."

"As will your new friends." How did we fucking miss it? Our heads turned towards our escape only to find it blocked by guards. Sulpicia turned sharply with a gasp before looking to us with worry. Riley hissed and Seth shifted for a fight. I stopped them both knowing it would only lead to our deaths quicker.

"Mistress Sulpicia, I'm surprised I'll admit but not overly so. Not to worry, I'm sure are master will correct your lapse in judgment." Irina hissed and stepped closer to the woman when she whimpered at the man's words. My insecurities were getting the best of me at this moment. Did this woman mean more to my mate than me? A warm hand placed itself on my shoulder and I'm met with my brother's concerned eyes. In my shame I look away back towards are impeding fate.

"Now that we have all gotten the introductions out of the way let's go see our King; and I wouldn't try anything ancient". For the first time since we've met, I didn't take comfort from my mate as we marched on to join our family.

Aro's P.O.V

My amusement was very much so peaked listening to the young ones grovel for their kin. Both Eleazar and Carlisle were very proud men and have never bowed beyond their worth for anything. Yet here I have them all but on their knees at the mercy of my hand begging for their…children. "There are no absolute 'steps' as you say to train your young ones the respect they should have. To learn your place you must simply be put in it."

I scanned over to my most prized possessions, Jane and Alec. The twins look their leave silently stunning my young friends. The amusement set on Marcus's face unnerved me it brought some relief as well. Maybe he finally understood his place within our walls. Getting rid of that woman was one of the best things to happen to him.

"Lord Aro, please. We can admit to being lax with our young ones, only teaching them the basics in decorum but we will be ever vigilant from here on forward." I took a moment to study the man once more. He looks stronger now more than ever since his time with us. Carlisle seems to have found something other than his books to bring his mind to peace. It was interesting to watch as his mate seemed to distance herself from him. I sat forward in my chair leveling my gaze to the small group gathered before me.

"Have I not already explained that I am currently teaching your young coven mates where you have failed to do so? They are getting the best teaching they could possibly get. Unless you think my methods are lacking?" It was a jest I know, but one with the desired effect. "No, never my Lord. Carlisle was merely suggesting that we have the opportunity to correct our error rather than have your precious time taken up with tedious activities." "I decide what to do with my precious time as you so delicately put it, Eleazar. If I see it prudent to teach insolent vampires then I shall do so."

The shattered mate of Carlisle let a series of whimpers loose and finally allowed his arms to hold her.

"Aro." Marcus called. I turned towards him with a scowl in place waiting for his soft words of 'wisdom'. "Perhaps we should allow the young ones to have their young as we have more pressing matters to tend to."

"Have I not already said that they are being cared for under Volturi law? And what matters do you speak of?" I watched with more than a great deal of annoyance as the morbid king took a look of quick anger before once again stilling his features to a more passive look. It was a so brief that I normally would have missed it; but his lack of emotion in the past made it so it was the most obvious thing in the room. I wondered what business he could have to discuss with me that would bring about such ire.

Before I could inquire, Alec and Jane returned with equal grins on their beautiful faces. "With my brother's suggestions in mind, I will ask you this Carlisle. Do you think me stupid?"

"Never my lord, why ask such questions?" I rubbed my chin before turning back towards the wavering men.

"Do you think me slow, or blind to what goes on within my walls?" My men moved forward at the rise of my voice and the young ones drew closer together in quick confusion. Before they could blink, I rose from my throne and was but a mere inch from them with my next rhetorical question.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice your dysfunctional swine roaming about my hauls?!"

The doors to the main hall banged open to reveal the Denali sisters bound together. Next, to the young shield, the major and his seer. My young mate held tightly in his hands the head of the biggest Cullen while the unknown male carried the most beautiful Cullen. The horror that crossed the Cullen matriarch and the pain filled scream that she followed with almost made me wobble with glee. Eleazar and Carlisle turned every which way taking in the faces of their family just in time to see the last of them file in with my 'wife'. The young shifters gasped at the sight of their once alpha and began to transition into their wolf form, barely keeping it at bay.

"How dare you come into my home with your false praise in attempt to free your wretched family from their justice!" I paced away from the couples before me. I faced my brothers; Caius wore his normal evil smirk at the revelation, Marcus looked in pity. What disturbed me most was that the pity he held in his eyes weren't for the young Coven, but for me. That look caused me to still my gaze meeting his at the forefront as I passed my judgment.

"I believe Marcus was right, it does seem prudent that your coven remain together." Our eyes never left one another but his forged from one of pity to one of disgust. "I hereby sentence The Cullen and Denali Coven to imprisonment within the castle. You will be taught proper treatment of you superiors and allowed servitude in whatever manner befitting your kings."

Outburst from the younglings rang out during my sentencing with the younger ones even straining to break free from their captors, but our eyes never faltered.

"Each mate will be separated and place in different parts of the castle as further punishment for your transgressions. This sentence will last until the end of your days." The uproar continued all around us.

My guard proceeded in taking away the Coven to begin their sentencing immediately, but our eyes never faltered.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Rage on**_

_**Alex**_


	20. Questions

**Present Day**

Aro's P.O.V

The smile that adorned my face was at a constant these months past. Finally, after all these many years, I have finally conquered the Olympic Coven and their gifts. The natural high I am experiencing with these powerful gifts has made it worth every price. Once my lover weakened the young Kotodama by severely drawing back on her food consumption, her shield broke from around the others. I was able to read every single one of their thoughts, excluding the shield herself of course. I must say I would love to get inside her mind but alas, I cannot. But, peering into the Seer's mind was rich and very rewarding.

To see what the oracle has seen before it happens, enthralling. I am miffed slightly over the fact that I won't be able to hold the mind reader in my company but no matter, I'm sure I can find another like him eventually. Since their sentencing I haven't seen or spoken to the morbid king for I care not for his incessant 'warnings'. I merely sit in my office and indulge into the seer's mind for information. When I'm feeling particularly jovial, I venture to the dungeons to listen to the screams of the Cullen Matriarch's despair. Why even Caius and I have on more than one occasion watched enchanted as the young shifters fight with our guard in the training room. Their feral state making it amusing to their kings. As for my 'wife' and her meek counterpart; they have too been imprisoned for their insolence. Speaking of, I look over to the woman in question chained to my chamber floor.

"It didn't have to be this way, my dear."

"Of course it did, Aro. Your quest for power would have brought us here eventually." The once proud woman slowly faces me with a death defying sneer. I myself find it quite amusing at her attempt to defy me now. "Don't be ungrateful, Cia. I've given you a good immortal life. You had the honor of being my wife, you and your 'sister'. Wives to the most powerful men in the world." I stop when a dark, humorless laugh reaches my ears.

"Kings? You and your brother falsely parade around claiming in the name of justice to make up for your short comings. You are no better than a power drunk mortal with an unfortunate gift of never dying!" My patients snapped and before I knew myself, I held the queen by her throat.

"Do not try to belittle me, wench! Not with everything I have given you! Not with the gifts I've honored you with!"

"I've had the honor of being your whore! Your salve to call on whenever you saw fit! If that is your gift then please feel free to spare me!" She blinked and when she opened her face was inches from the fire. The hot, dry air waiting for its next fuel to become a blaze. My hand now gripped so tightly around her throat that cracks began to spider web around my fingers. "Do it." Her words whispered through my anger stilling me slightly. They were dark, damp but firm; coated in resolution and tinged with relief.

"Do it, and be done. Do me just one kindness in this life." A pregnant pause files between us. It would be too easy for me. Just a bit more pressure and it would be done. My hand squeezes briefly before I toss the damned she- devil back to the ground. My slow retreat from her space is halted by her haunting laugher.

"You've grown soft, Vengeful King."

"It is not that I have grown soft as you say, my dear. It is merely the fact that it would be doing you a kindness. One you don't deserve, nor one will I grant to you. You will live out your immortal day's right here beside me." A small victory as a flicker of disappointment flashed behind her eyes. There I took my leave to find my mate and indulge in a little vengeful love making to put me back in the mood.

Esme's P.O.V

I never thought I'd be here again. This ever dark place filled with malicious laughter, soulless eyes, and constant pleading for mercy that would never come. As I sat with my daughter's head in my lap, softly stroking her honey blonde hair, I wish I could cry. For the first time since I've come into this existents I wish that I were dead. Well, as dead as I actually should be. Countless days of sitting in the same position, looking down into the vacant eyes of my child while my other circles me with drowning whimpers; it is truly hell. Oh Aro is a smart man. He knew our punishments couldn't have been from the physical side of it. Not entirely, he means to break us. My love, my Carlisle, I shouldn't have been so cold to him. It wasn't his fault but without my complete family, I am nothing. Now, I have nothing. My kin are scattered throughout the castle, their cries music to the king's ears.

"You mustn't monolog Cullen Matriarch, that's how the bad guys win." The biggest and strongest Volturi gloats. I use to be able to count the days by the visits Felix would make, but he soon figured that out and made random appearances. My head slowly moved upward to meet his gaze. Emmett closed in a little tighter around me.

"Felix is it time for another visit; how charming."

"You two look very cozy in there, so how is dear Rosalie? I noticed you haven't put her back together yet." The sneer that used to feel foreign on my face now made its practiced appearance. "I know what it was you tried to do to my child Felix. After everything she has been through, you tried it anyways."

"What can I say? I have needs and she is very gorgeous." A since of pride filled me when Felix jumped from the force in which my son hit our cage. The action was so fast that even Felix didn't see it coming. "Good thing those bars were there, right Felix?" The large vampire sneered but quickly walked away with what pride he still had left.

My big boy retook his post at my side with his cries of distress for his mate. I kept my gaze on my eldest daughter and began to tear. A fleeting moment before a sound resolution took hold of me. Emmett shuffled backwards startled at my abrupt change in position. My body had moved on it's own accord, raising itself to its feet. The severed head in my hands still present. A feeling of anger, and injustice fell into place with the resolution. I'm so tired, tired of feeling/ being weak. Tired of not doing anything but hoping for the best and that someone will save us. Tired of not doing my part for my family. If I want us whole again I will have to do something about it myself.

Each step I take towards my baby's body grows less heavy with and most confident. Emmett followed us as well, still lost into his beast. A silent prayer filters out from my thoughts. This task while not be easy, she will not be willing, but I'll be damned if I let MY child be overcome with darkness, and despair. I've pulled her back once before and I will do it again. Slowly reaching for the rest of her, I take one last look at my son before I connect the pieces.

"It's going to be ok, dear." I say to him, after doing so I step back taking Emmett with me and watch her heal piece by piece. First a finger twitches, then her foot. Anticipation is deafening at this point. I will have to fight to get her back; fight from the deepest, darkest part of myself. She is_ mine_, and so help me God she will remember that. The fiercest snarl finally fills the room and my feral daughter launches to her feet in a defensive stance. Emmett mewls a bit but doesn't move. I take in the strong willed woman ahead of me and speak softly, "Just remember I love you, Rosalie." Another snarl from her and I took lower myself in a stance as my eyes fade along with my rational self. This I will do for my daughter.

Benjamin's P.O.V

I watched from the shadows of the room filled with snarls, and growls alike in slight wonder at the two fearl women. They haven't deteched my presence yet. I watched at the Cullen woman went through her silent revalation after Felix's departure. Then as she placed the younger woman back together and stood back. She seemed to have made up her mind about something as the blonde one once more could move. The whispered words of the loving woman was all she offered before letting our nature take over. The younger woman pounced but the martriach met her half way. It was terrifiying and beautiful how the two fought. The blonde with a uncontrolled fury merged with deathly intent, the elder with bearly measureable comprehension.

Even in their wild and frantic movements to best one another there was still love present. The big one so torn on what to do. Help his mate? Or obey his elder? I think in the end it is his comprehension that his 'mother' it's trying to kill his mate that saved his internal battle. For while the elder slammed, punched, bit, and slapped the blonde around the cell; there was still care, love, devotion in her attacks. I've never seen a vampire that has been so Intune with their beast as this woman. The blonde was strong, her missed attacks landed around the cell. Bars bent, walls starting to chip away. It was baffling at how the giant man behind them couldn't achieve such things but she did it with seeming little to no effort. If she caught the elder vampire, she would surely change the nature of the situation. I held tightly and watched on.

The battle raged, and raged until finally, the elder caught control of the young one and pinned her to the floor of the cell. A hand tightly wound around her neck cracking it while the blonde snarled. The black vacant eyes above her paused only slightly before an earth shattering roar followed by the elder clamping her mouth around a smooth creamy neck stilling the blonde's movements. The pinned vampire went ridged and submitted as teeth embedded in her neck. After the elder was sure the woman wasn't going to fight back anymore she released the blonde and jumped back in a defensive stance where another roar peeled from her mouth. The blonde sat up and blinked what looked like the first time at the elder.

The Matriarch stalked over to the woman with a grace and confidence fit for a queen taking in the now calmed vampire. The once punishing hands take a gentle notion and cup the blonde's cheeks and check the young woman over for lasting damages. A pale thumb strokes over the new bite mark upon her neck. A moment transpires between the two before the blonde concedes and nuzzles into the hands with a mewl of submission. The elder rumbles out her pleasure in acceptance of the submission sitting down near the younger woman she gathers her into her arms and stokes her full hair. Little purrs from the now docile vampire bring the big man towards them as he too places himself under the elder as best he can. It was only when I moved to take my leave that the Cullen woman looked towards me, her eyes still dark and demanding. A growl warned me off from thinking about coming near her young but was silenced at the increase in purrs from the young ones. I continued about by way in search of my mate cataloging the events I just witnessed.

Jacob's P.O.V

Shortly after my visit to my ex bestfriend my mate had summoned me to our room. Without warning I was shoved against the wall, my clothes taken from my body and thrusted into passionate sex. I had finally won against the bastards. With my mate's help, we have broken the Cullens and my tribe has been avenged. It was easier now than before to accept my mate's followers because of my nature. But to harm them would cause him displeasure and I only wanted to please him. His rythmic grunts quickened bringing us both over the edge and a smile to my face thinking about how my life has turned out so far. Hours later in our now destroyed room we lay together in a gentle embrace upon the floor.

"What is on your mind, dear one?" Honey coated ears pulled me from my thoughts. "Nothing serious, I'm just happy finally. I have my revenge and I have my imprint." His sweet laugh dazzles me for a moment as well as the tender kiss to my shoulder.

"Indeed young one. I must say that our union was a surprise to me as well. I've lived over three thousand years only to find I do indeed have a mate and he is a shifter!" A playful growl comes from me at his jest to my species. The moment turns serious as I think about his punishment. "Talk to me, Mio tutto."

"I just...when are you going to end them for good?" His hesitation tells me all I needed to know. "You aren't?"

His lightly stroking fingers offer a gentle squeeze as he sighs heavily. "You have to understand that although they have disobeyed their King there talents are too rare to ignore, little one." I sit upright with a scoff. "Aro, these monsters killed my family, my kin, and then spit in my face by damning me to never walk on two legs again; that I would lose myself to the animal within me! They must die!"

"Jacob, I understand your plight I do, but I can't just ignore the fruit this would bare from having them serve me for the better of my coven and rule of the world." When my head drops in anger a loving hand brings it back to his beautiful red eyes. "This is good for us. Think at how much more powerful we will be with their help." His pleas borderline desperate for me to understand this injustice. When it became apparent that I wouldn't concede he sighed once more standing and holding out a hand to me. My questioning face must have lead him to speak out once more.

"Come with me." We dressed before leaving towards what I now call the training wing of the castle. Constant growls and sounds of tearing metal broke through the walls of the direction we were headed. Aro pushed the doors open for me to enter, the scene grabbed my immediate attention. The floor was scattered with body parts and venom from the lower guard, the still whole ones circled around a lone vampire. As we neared I really took stock of the man in the middle. It took a moment for me to finally register him as the scarred male from the Cullen clan. Shirtless and rabid as he was attacked from all angles only to crush his opponents in a single blow. I was transfixed on him; thousand of scars adorned his pale body, his movements swift and deadly, his awareness of the enemy around him before they knew it. My mate watched me as I watched him.

"His ability is to feel emotions as well as to manipulate them, an empath. He's lead armies in his human years leading to his death and into the southern vampire wars. He was the second in command to the ruler of the south for many years. His army trained by him and destroyed by him as well as many others." As my love talked I watched on amazed by the man. He truly was a beautiful death and I instantly quaked as I thought about what he could have done to my pack with just he himself without his coven. Damn.

"It doesn't stop there, young one. His mate, has the gift of foresight. Imagine being able to see what will come to pass before it happens. Or to be able to duplicate yourself as many times as possible; Create atomic bombs of energy with just a touch of your finger." He leaned forward into my ear whispering with his sweet breath as I watched on. "Imagine being able to shield your mind and body for these attacks with just a thought..._to control another's self by means of a simple word."_

The last sentence caused me to turn towards him with new understanding. The Cullens truly were a powerful coven. One that was an even bigger threat than I realized. If Aro didn't have his numbers and age, they could have seriously taken down his rein. "So now you see young one?" I nodded with shame. "Don't fret, I understand your anger at them, but I needed you to understand what a rare opportunity this was for us, how this sentence will be a good thing for us."

His hand took mine softly with a gentle caress of my palm. "You are the Kings mate as well, Jacob. My subjects must treat you as they treat me. Wouldn't it be superb to have the Cullens waiting on you hand and foot? To be at your very beck and call? Come let us retire for the evening." He lead me away after one last look to the God of a vampire still shredding his opponents. In that instant, a wicked smirk plays out on my face at the thought of what I was going to do with the Cullens for the rest of our immortal lives.

Felix's P.O.V

Where the hell of everyone? After my run in with the Cullen bitch I was in the mood for some bonding time with Demitri. He would tease me yes, but our playful fights wouldn't put me back in a joyful mood at the good nature of it. as I wandered the halls in search of the lean man I instead happen upon Chelsea. "Well, well, I was looking for Demitri but I find that I'm suddenly not so lonely anymore."

She rolls her eyes in annoyance. I've had her in my sight for a long time. She was a very beautiful vampire, not like the Cullen blonde or Heidi but still good enough. "Go away Felix, I'm in no mood for your advances today."

"Oh don't be like that, beautiful. You know I would treat you right. You feign annoyance but deep down I know you think about what it would be like, me and you." I take a step closer to her taking in that gifted curves that only a woman could have.

"Watch yourself Felix, you don't want to piss me off." My laugh disturbs the stillness around us. "Chelsea, you're not as strong as I nor as old. I'm not going to force you but should you attempt to attack me you'd surely regret it."

"You're pathetic, Felix. You are older and stronger than me yes, but don't forget my power. You'd be bonded to me before you could blink." A light tug in my being happens as she says this in warning. It was to show me that she was right. A lone hand mockingly caresses my face while a condescending smile paints hers. "Maybe you should just for a while. Make you my personal bitch for a month, I'm sure Aro wouldn't mind that I taught you some manners."

I tightly grip her wrist to still her speech but she made no show of becoming afraid. Instead, a self righteous smirk takes place. I fixed her with a cold sneer tightening my grip. "You always did think you were better than us Chelsea. Walking around like you're untouchable, like you're the boss of us. You're nothing more than a lap dog. You idolized yourself under the Kings praise for your 'talent'. Yet in all that self rightous attitude of yours you never thought to question what really happened they day you were turned."

There, did she fumble a bit in confusion and apprehension. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your family and how you were too stupid to realize that it was no mere coincidence that the Kings happened upon you. You pride yourself on your talent? What do you think drew Aro to you in the first place." Her eyes widen and her breath grows ragged.

"You're lying, you'd dare talk negatively against your king. I should-"

"Should what? Tell on me? I know because I was there. He stalked you, mapped our your entire life to test your human limits then acted. He saw you for what you were, a useful tool to bend to his will and then he took you. You're no more special than that dunce you stole from the Egyptian Coven at his command I remind you." I release the shaking woman with a shove and take in her startled appearance.

"So go ahead and gloat at how special you are. In a way you're right. You gave yourself blindly to the men that slaughtered your kin; special indeed." The final jest laid out as I turned with a self satisfied smirk away from the floored vampire. I felt no remorse or guilt for the woman for she needed to be taken down a peg or too. Also, I've come to discover that grief often leads one to soften their inhibitions. I'll give her a few days, then I'll come back with an 'apology' and comfort her in her time of need. Special indeed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait once more. Rage on.**

**Alex**


End file.
